


Percy Jackson and the Curse of Halloween

by marisandini



Series: Quest to the Past [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And you can't tell me otherwise, Because I have fondness with rhyme, Canon Compliant, Dark Percy coming out on occasion, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Hecate is Dumbledore's mother, Hufflepuff!Percy, Lily Evans is Badass, Marauders' Era, Percy going to Hogwarts, Prophecy, Prophecy everywhere, Somewhat, Time Travel, Worldbuilding, because Tartarus mind fucks anyone, de-aged Percy Jackson, deaged Percy Jackson, demigod!Dumbledore, halfblood!Dumbledore, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisandini/pseuds/marisandini
Summary: You've seen a lot of Percy Jackson going to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter I'm sure. But imagined Percy Jackson going to Hogwarts in the Marauder's Era.Circe has made a daring plan by breaking an Ancient Law. To spite her mother, Hecate, and went back in time to help the Dark Lord in his quest to cause more chaos to her precious Wizarding World. Who else would the Olympian ask for help?None other than our favorite hero of course.Read as Percy goes through the tangle of wizard school drama and deathly trial even when all he wanted to shout is " Enough is enough!"Note: Other than the OC's, the characters and settings belong to JKR and Uncle Rick. Crossposted in FFN





	1. Prologue

The dream started with a whisper.

  
Intangible whispers, voices so familiar yet...so far. Like the background noises of gossiper thinking they couldn't hear you when in fact, they could.   
  
Never really liked those times.   
  
What was once but utter abyss then turned into scenes...places I was not familiar with.   
  
A stone archway with a ghostly white veil.   
  
A great castle beyond a black lake.   
  
The silent street along the tens of shops across each other.   
  
A black prison that had echoed screams of sheer fear, along with dark ghostly figure floating around.   
  
A playing field with three hoops that seemed to act like soccer goals.   
  
A dark forest that had wolves howling within.   
  
Finally, the scene got dark once more and a small hourglass appeared with a circular gold orbits turning around and around as sand trickled down the narrow lane. It suddenly stopped, both orbits and sand. Then slowly it moved backwards in time before gaining speed until the glass cracked and explode. Sand and shards of glasses spread in slow motion, and pieces of it reflected random scenes.   
  
There was one of two men that shot out green and white light, pushing one another with raw power. Another piece showed of a phoenix gouging a giant snake's eye out. Then one showed a scene of a stick pointing at a baby, and despite not knowing what it meant, I had this feeling whoever it was going to kill him and the green light shot out only to bounce back. It then showed a boy screaming in agony with a dead body and a book next to him. Last was a gleeful smile of someone familiar, someone I know, she's-   
  
Before I could make up who she was, I felt myself blown away and then fall further down into the abyss. It reminded me too much of falling down to Tartarus and I panicked, flailing my body around for anything to hold on. Before fear could get a grasp on me, I found myself floating and my tensed muscle relaxed soon enough.   
  
I looked around and I wasn't inside an abyss anymore, rather...I was in a dim lit corridor from blue-white torches. the place had black-tiled walls and bare no windows nor doors, apart from a plain black one at the end of the corridor, the place kind of reminded me of dungeons game when going to the next level. Obviously, I went walking--floating over and saw the door was slightly ajar. I slipped inside and found myself in a circular chamber that had doorways around me.   
  
My attention was then pulled to a particular door that was wide open, yet unsure what's inside because of the people running back and forth. Two particularly was loud that I was sure I was meant to eavesdrop them.   
  
"...it's an outrage I tell you! That she-devil had taken It of all things?" Said a lean scrawny man, his face looked malnourished and had a lack of sleep, making him look like one of Nico's skeleton soldier.   
  
His plumped friend coward from his voice, looking unsure how to approach him "But, is it really her? I know she's real but that was millennia ago Howard."   
  
"You know as well as I do there are numerous ways to prolonged one's lifespan, Chris. Rather, I thought she had spent her time somewhere on a remote island and turning men into pigs if the myths are to be believed."   
  
"What's done is done, we need to inform Minister Shacklebolt right away."   
  
"I KNOW THAT!" He shouted, but then he caught himself and heaved in a trembling breath before regaining his composure, "I know that, but right now we're assessing how much damage she made but the problem now is how we're going to fix it once she already used it. We can detect any fluctuations of the time stream from that room but coming up a solution won't be easy."   
  
"Is there even a solution for Time-travel?"   
  
A hasty sound of footsteps alerted the men and found themselves facing a tall broad-shouldered man, he was black and wore golden hoops on his ear and somehow worked it out despite being a buffed man. He looked like he was horrified and concerned, looking at the aftermath somehow confirmed his fear when his eyes widen before quickly schooling his expression.   
  
"What's the damage report?"   
  
The two men were clearly hesitant in telling him the bad news and got the brunt of his anger, luckily some other poor soul volunteered to do just that after exiting the room, "Minister Shacklebolt, we found that four Unspeakable were killed and one barely survived during the altercation, a shelf of time turners were damaged...again, few broken Watch Clock, and...one item was stolen."   
  
The Minister was on the brink of blowing out, but he kept a cool face as he asked his next question, "And who is responsible for all this?"   
  
"Well, according to the survivor the one who attacked them was--"   
  
"Me."   
  
The sudden forei--no, familiar voice surprised me and I turned, only to be met by a blinding green light that woke me up.   
  
"Styx!"   
  
I jolted awake and almost fell off from my bed, sweat sheening from my forehead. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to demigods foreboding dream by now, but what confused me more was that it was more cryptic than usual. I tried hard to make sense all of it but it became harder to remember and I ultimately pushed it aside. Looking out the window, seeing the sun barely rising and the flower from Ogygia dimly lighted my balcony and found myself whispering.   
  
"Hopefully nothing happens today."   
  
I should have known by then that it's never good to tempt the Fates.

 

**. . .**

  
  
A thundering boom shook the floor of Olympus. For the mortals outside they would have flinched and look up at the sky as thunder rattled the night stormy sky, thinking it was another natural occurrence  The Mist might have even misled their mind seeing there were barely clouds and stormy days for weeks. For the dryads, muses, and few minor gods living among the Olympian could only sigh, wondering what angered the Lord of the Skies this time.   
  
However, at the back of their mind, they knew something was wrong, something that would involve the coming danger of both mortals and gods.   
  
For one, some of the spirits noticed that all of the Olympians had gathered, and when they meant all, they meant Hades as well, seeing as the Ghost King opinion had barely mattered much to put him in meetings. The second thing the residents took notice that there was a minor god among them, Not just one, but TWO! Most had deduced they had carried the news of what angered the Thunder God, but was it necessary to bring them into the meeting itself? Most of the time they decided it among themselves, using their Olympian Status to their benefit and ignoring the minor gods' opinion. What unnerved the Olympus Residence most was that they didn't know who the minor gods are, that are currently inside the palace.   
  
If you're wondering as well, the answer would be Hecate, the goddess of Magic and Caerus, the God of Opportunity.   
  
Just how horrible was the news they have could bring?   
  
"So you're telling me," Zeus confirmed, barely restraining himself or else his anger may affect upon the weather, giving yet another thundering shake to the sky, "That you've confirmed Circe...has just invoked a forbidden magic and succeed!"   
  
Hecate did not show the slightest hint of nervousness despite gulping down her saliva, "Yes Lord Zeus, I've always known Circe was a clever and bright woman, but never in all my life had I imagine she would go that far...I...I have always regretted not teaching her more than just magic, but now...I regret ever teaching her."   
  
"Hecate, as much as I sympathize with you, I don't think this is the right time for you to feel self-loath." Athena calmly berated, "while we have no doubt the truth in your words, we must immediately form a plan to counter Circe's attempt to defy the Fates"   
  
"Calm! Athena, while I'm glad you're taking this approach in your usual manner, but this isn't just one of those times where we could solve the problem with wits and logic! Her attempts, if left for too long would fractures reality and you're telling us to CALM DOWN?!" Hera shrieked with one breath enough to make her huffed in the end.   
  
"And out of all times she's doing it, it has to be when my Idiot Brother is actually fixing up his mess with the Oracles so we can't be sure how much damage she made to the Fates" Artemis grumbled while shaking her head, her young features made her demeanour cute despite the godly silver aura surrounding her .   
  
"But I can." The Olympian Gods turned their eyes to the small minor god, Caerus.   
  
"I am the god of opportunity, not as powerful as the Titan Kronos, but a Time God nonetheless and to us, time is but a swirling mass of strings with many futures awaiting and one past complete. People can try to look at their future, to walk in their past, to change their destiny, but I am forever unchanged, unwavering, even if the fabric of reality is altered and history modified, I will be as I remain to be. So you have my word that Circe hasn't done anything significant...yet"   
  
"And yet you know she has twisted time...but how?" Dionysus asked sceptically, sipping his diet coke.   
  
Caerus looked him straight in the eye, and even though the Olympian Gods were bigger compared to the minor god, that didn't mean his eyes didn't unnerve them, they are aware that, despite being youngest child of Zeus, his wisdom was comparable to the Fates and could have risen as an Olympian if he wanted to, and yet he had made it clear that his place is where he was and would forever remain unchanged.   
  
"Just as I said, she hasn't changed anything significant, but that doesn't mean they aren't any changes."   
  
They were murmurs and whisper among the gods but it was Hermes who decided to ask, "Can you tell those few changes"   
  
He nodded, "It's not enough to make it a concern but I will tell you, there had been a large clothing sale last weekend at Soho only that it never happened now. A tragedy for those who bought a $200 jeans for $20, an opportunity gone wasted indeed." Some of the gods sweatdropped, seeing as it is an insignificant change. "There's also having Trump as president, other than that..."   
  
"What?! She caused that Buffoon to turn president? How is that not significant?!" Athena bellowed out in the most frustrated tone the gods rarely heard her with.   
  
"Well… Obama was a fair president that is for sure, but his effort cause many oppositions from the republican, sowing distrust and fear toward him since the start of his term.”

 

“Trump was fated to be president because of that, only this in timeline, he’s four years earlier. You would have realized this sooner if you had put in mind, one of the Simpson’s writer was Apollo’s son and foretold in his show." Caerus stated simply, albeit with a bit tone of nervousness from facing the primal rage beneath the Goddesses of Wisdom's gaze.   
  
"He's a fool; That's what he is! Of all the mortal fools trying to become president, they choose a bumbling, racist, xenophobic CEO who was bankrupt three times that kept spouting nonsense of racism, sexism, and queerphobia with no knowledge of politic whatsoever! You would think people would want America to not go into debts!" Athena then started rambling more about the qualities of a leader and how one of her favorite children, George Washington would have done differently, but most of the gods had already tuned her out.   
  
"Then Caerus, do you have an idea where...or when Circe has gone off to?" Zeus inquired.   
  
"It was difficult to pinpoint the exact time, but with Hecate's help, it was possible to know not only when, but her aim as well"   
  
"And what would that be?" The God of War asked impatiently with a huffed, he was not pleased that this problem is far from his domain to help. He may be a War God, but this kind of problem is way out of his head, and he knew when to fold from a problem he can't handle. Or battle that is not his own to fight.   
  
Caerus and Hecate exchanged a worried look, even briefly glancing at one particular god. After tensed silence conversation between the two, Hecate decided to answer their question.   
  
"We believe that Circe had gone back to aid her grandson...Tom Marvolo Riddle"   
  
**_BANG!_ **

The temperature plummeted faster than a furious Thunder Roll with a new drum set, and a pressure wave accompanied the changing atmosphere. The Olympians’ faces were as if carved from marble, but Hecate and Caerus had only flinched and massaged their ears.   
  
The gods turned toward Hades who had banged the armrest of his skeleton chair, resulting cracks and pieces of bones falling off. The ghosts sewed on his robe wailed in depressed moaning, and the aura of death was now filling the already chilled room that gave many of the gods goosebumps, even Zeus kept silent from his sudden outburst.   
  
"Are you telling me Circe is going to aid that wretched, foul, hair-gripping mortal?!"   
Everyone, though still uncomfortable from his aura, was washed over with curiosity. An angry Hades might not be unusual, but an angry Hades toward a mortal was rare, and from his reaction, he wasn't just angry, he has pure hatred for the man.   
  
"Do you mind telling us who this Tom Riddle is?" Demeter voiced out everyone's mind.   
  
Hades was still mumbling to himself how much trouble that man caused and Hecate cleared her throat so she could explain instead. "First before explaining him, I'm sure you all are aware of the wizarding world that I personally govern."   
  
Everyone nodded, "Of course, they are a society of your patron’s descendant and the few mortals you had blessed with magic called Wizard and Witches, does this Tom Riddle came from that world?" Zeus interjected.   
  
"Yes, he is a powerful dark wizard that had bring many terrors in the past that wizard and witches around refuse to speak his name...in fact in the 1970s, Tom Riddle, with the pseudonym Voldemort,” a chuckle escaped that can by no means be mistaken as humorous. “Had waged a war for years against the wizarding world in Great Britain, only to be stopped by a toddler from receiving a death curse that rebounded on him instead, because of a Love Charm that was invoked by his mother beforehand."

  
"Oh, he didn't die then! No..." drawled Hades, suddenly interrupting with a tasteless grin.

 

"Of all the crazy things a mortal could do, he split his soul to make himself immortal. The paperwork for that one man kept increasing to the point I like to burn all of it and just drag his ass to Tartarus myself." Hades ranted, but he wasn't finished.

 

"You know what the worst part is? Even after he is finally dead, his soul is split to many times, he's now left in a limbo and I can't punish him personally when I've long awaited his demise!"   
  


The temperature plummeted again, and the fire in the hearth flickered dangerously. Hestia gave him a warning glance, and that meant his smores are on probation.

  
The tensed silence was left among them until Poseidon broke it for them, "Are you done yet, Brother?"   
  
"...Yeah, I'm done."   
  
The gods turned their attention once more to the two, and Caerus decided to continue Hecate’s speech: "It is to my knowledge that many opportunities have been shifting around at that particular year where Tom Riddle has waged war, we fear that Circe intends to help him by making sure the one man that could defeat him was never born."   
  
The words began to sink in, and the gods and goddesses began to murmur in unease. For nothing could destroy, or defy, the Fates more than to controlling of what might have been and what will be.   
  
"But then why would she do that? If it were me, I'd probably go back to the point when Greece was thriving and make herself known enough to be an Olympian Goddess," Hermes pointed out his thoughts, scratching his head in confusion. His docile snakes began to slither slightly off his Caduceus.   
  
_ 'Yeah, or go back to eat more rats!' _ George eagerly exclaimed within the gods’ minds.   
  
_ 'Shush, George! You're making us look stupid!' _ Scolded Martha, _ 'At least say we get to laugh at that bratty snake, Steve at his dying breath for ditching us!' _   
  
_ 'Oh right, haha... I've always hated that guy.' _   
  
Hermes kneaded the bridge of his nose and sigh, "Why haven't I got rid of these two again?" He questioned himself irritatingly beneath his breath, pushing their heads down to quiet them.   
  
Ignoring them, Caerus cleared his breath and continued to answer them, "While it's true she could now travel through time, the Ancient Law still holds when one's past came in contact with their future self, it would erase their existence."   
  
Hecate seethed her teeth at her own theory and ended up voicing out in the end, the knuckles of her hand turned white from gripping her torch too tightly. "There's also the possibility, that after knowing her grandson's potential, Circe decided to use him as a mean to destroy the world that I have watched over for so long, and she would do anything just to spite me."   
  
"Then do you happened to have any idea what might help to defeat her plans?" Ares asked, channelling the whole council.   
  
Hecate bit her lip for a moment, knowing the only way to go against Circe’s time meddling plan would not please her fellow gods, but having one chance to do it, she needed to say it here and now. Sensing her reluctance to tell, Caerus helped by giving them the solution on her behalf.

"There's only one way we could intercept Circe's meddling and thwart her plans, and that is to send a hero to the past as well."   
  
There were numerous gasps, and just before there was an outbreak before it escalated into yelling, Zeus stood from his throne and with a booming voice said his piece, "You're telling us, that while one sorcerer in the past is already bad enough, we're going to send another?!"   
  
Hera held onto his shoulder in a soothing way, leading him to his seat once more. "Are you sure that it is wise to put more ripples to the past?" She asked in concern a disapproving frown on her face.   
  
Caerus nodded solemnly. "There is no other way to put her plan to a stop and find the source of her time travelling ability, without influencing the Fates too much of course, but it is a necessary sacrifice; A change in the past if we want to save the future."   
  
Zeus grumbled under his breath, but Hera smacked his arm and send him a reprimanding look.

"Alright fine! We'll send a hero to the past, let's just ignore our millennia-old Ancient Laws, shall we? However, I will only permit one hero, and only one! So...who shall we send?"   
  
"May I warn you first that we only have one shot in sending a hero to the past, as we could never know how he'll fare, so it'd be best if you choose someone who is loyal, possess ability to go pass any adversaries, and a strength like no other," Hecate advised them with a tint of a hopeful tone, thinking of a particular demigod who's up for the job.   
  
The gods exchanged glances, and from the glint of their eyes told them that they have a unanimous agreement. Poseidon particularly made a resigned sigh.   
  
"Those in favor of Percy Jackson!"   
  
All hands shot up, with Poseidon’s following slowly, face downcast and hidden from view.

  
  



	2. Not Puberty Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's life is going to get a whole lot different in his longest Quest yet.

**** “ACHOOO!"   
  
"That was a really loud sneeze Percy, are you getting a summer cold?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare asked in concern.   
  
I sniffed my nose and kept following her through the northern woods, "Nah, probably just Annabeth talking how much she misses me"   
  
"Like you miss her?" Rachel pointed out with a smirk.

I brushed my hair with my hand and had a tinsy blush, but just drawled out a confirmation. I mean...who wouldn't miss her and her stormy gray eyes, her quirky retorts, and her dreamy expression whenever she imagines her own buildings she'll one day make? My ADHD mind wandered off toward my girlfriend, and almost got me tripped from a freakishly large tree root that I should have noticed. Rachel laughed, seemingly giving me a knowing look from what's on my mind and I only gave out a dry har-har.   
  
"By the way, thanks again for accompanying me, Percy."   
  
"Hey, it's not like I'll let you walk on this alone, besides I'll take an errand through the Amazon any day rather than a Quest to Wallmart."   
  
"And that's supposed to better...how?" I raised an eyebrow at her with a deadpan.

"Right...withdrawn," the ginger-haired girl admitted.   
  
Her feet then stopped upon a hill, an Ant Hill, and not just any ant hill, this one could pass off as a normal hill- only that it led toward the lair of giant, acid-spewing. ants. You would have to ask why me, a senior who's on the road of getting into university, and swore off from getting killed and Rachel, a mortal with no ability whatsoever, would even think of entering a myrmekes’ lair.   
  
It all started this morning when I decided to check out Camp Half-Blood, the day after the whole giant-naked-statue-crushing-the-camp fiasco and maybe help out rebuilding it a bit. After climbing down Half-Blood Hill though, I was immediately tackled down by the one and only used to be Oracle of Delphi running out from her cave. I'm glad no one was there to see it or the campers would never live down the Great-Percy-Jackson KO'd by a mere mortal. I turned to Rachel who was sweating like she had just run a marathon. Her expression was changing between being delighted or horrified, which kind of confused me since what could possibly make you happy and scared at the same time?   
  
"Percy, I had a dream!"   
  
That explains everything.   
  
Ever since the Second Giant War, Rachel had long lost her ability to predict the future enough to stress and infuriate her, and having no means of hearing prophecy kind of held up campers from going on a quest. So finally getting signs her ability is coming back was something to be welcomed, but at the same time that would mean something bad will happen, which is kind of the whole point of every prophecy. After a brief explanation from her, she decided she needed to go and visit the Groove of Dodonna, an ancient tree planted by the Great Titaness, Rhea herself, that could announce prophecies.

Really? A fortune telling tree. Somehow the gods never ceased to amaze me.   
  
I thought it was a bad idea though, the only entrance to the groove is going through the lair of giant ants that needed an army of demigods to get through without dying, and it's also not a pleasant place to be. Believe me, I've been there. Smelly Gabe's smell would have been more tolerable.

Anyway, Rachel, being Rachel in all of her Rachel-ness, made a dash to the forest as if all the answer would be found there, and knowing she would be too stubborn to talk out of this, I decided to accompany her. Besides, even though I fought off Kronos's army, beating up Giants with gods, and even help put Gaea to sleep, I'm not an idiot enough to test my strength on fighting an army of myrmekes.   
  
I made a long whistle with my hand and within the rustling bushes, came out Ms O'Leary. She was happily wagging her tail with a myrmekite hanging through her mouth as if she just found her new favorite snack.   
  
"After you my lady..." I said, motioning her to the Hellhound's back and trying to pull off being a gentleman.   
  
Okay...so Annabeth has been saying I'm obtuse about girls, don't tell her that comment got to me.   
  
This seemed to give out an opposite reaction, Rachel looks at me like I just called her Medusa, but then she sighed and shook her head as if it was typical of me.   
  
_ Why? _   
  
She lifted herself up to Ms O'Leary's back and I climbed behind her. "Alright girl, you know what to do, to the groove!" She replied with a You-got-it-Percy kind of bark (at least that's what I assumed) and the world was enveloped with shadows. The wind rushed past our skin like on top of a speed bullet, and for first-time rider like Rachel, she looked she was about to hurl.   
  
The black surroundings then changed to what I assumed was the groove. I let out a whistle and it's not something I would usually do after all the things I've seen, but looking at a shining giant tree is pretty awesome.   
  
I looked to Rachel, intending to help her down, but she's already walking away toward the most gigantic tree I've ever seen, maybe enough to reach Olympus if it should fall. I could feel the ancient power radiating all over, a raw power similar to Kronos but more calming and peaceful and doesn't make you feel on the edge.   
  
There was a wind chime hanging in one of its branch and Rachel began to gently touch it, sounding the chime. A murmur started spreading throughout the groove like the trees just realize we were and started talking rumors about us. Like a bunch of housewives gossiping about last night’s soap opera, things like: 'Hey isn't that one of the Seven? Scrawnier than I imagined and not much muscle like Hercules' kind of talk.   
  
I heard bits of pieces of it though, ' _ Flying broom' _ and ' _ spell of doom' _   
  
Nu-uh, not gonna hear it.   
  
That didn't stop the trees from murmuring.   
  
_ 'Gold of pleasure' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Brave's successor' _   
  
I inched closer to Rachel, seeing as she kept staring dazedly at the tree.   
  
' _ The owl's quil' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Truth will kill' _   
  
Okay...that was a morbid one...darn it me don't mind it.   
  
_ 'Dark Lord wake' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Western snake' _   
  
La...la...la not listening to this.   
  
_ 'Secrets unfold' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'A price to behold' _   
  
Okay, I'm obviously not good at keeping my mind off things when I'm hearing all these snippets. I reach beside Rachel, and suddenly a loud whistle you usually heard when Coach Hedge wanted us to go and try killing stuff. Before I could get my bearing, a prophecy was foretold in the same tone as a pep-rally cheer.   
  
_ 'Percy Jackson not aware _ _   
_ _ Evil comes, house ensnare _ _   
_ _ Fate will be evade _ _   
_ _ Exposing a charade _ _   
_ _ A Hero's end in warfare.’ _   
  
The first thing I thought was ' _ Well...they're making my death sound cheerful' _ then I would have gone cursing the Fates if not exactly at that moment, a bright light shone behind us, and I had a feeling it was a god. My fist clenched tightly but I inwardly count from five to calm myself down.   
  
"Let me guess, the Olympians wants a word with me?"

It was really frustrating getting the big job, but do I have any say of it? No. It's like getting an underpaid job. We finished the job overtime and the boss just, 'Oh good work, you can go home now, have a nice weekend.'   
  
Rachel turned toward our esteemed guest and bowed respectfully, "Lady Hecate," she let out. I turned around and did the same thing as her.   
  
"Rise you two," Hecate softly told us, "And yes, Perseus Jackson, the gods would like to have a word with you along with a request."   
  
As much as I wanted to resign to the Fates and just get on with the quest, I do like to have a word or two before I leave because I have not the slightest interest in getting myself a suicide-quest.

Again.   
  
But hey, this is a Prophecy. They always have a double meaning. I've been wondering for my death since I was 12 and look where it got me. I'll just pray to Tyche that I'll survive this one as well. Sometimes I wonder if she loves or hates me considering my own luck.   
  
The god- no Titaness, Hecate touched my shoulder and a bright light enveloped as we Light Travel. (Yeah I said it, we have shadow travel so why can't light travel exist?)

I was transported to a nostalgic place. The gods never looked different, still gigantic, still ooze out godly aura, still the same intense eye as if you had just accidentally let out a giant squid on a rampage or something.   
  
"So here I am, how may I be in service?"   
  
Zeus scoffed, "Hmm, still cheeky as ever I see."   
  
I just gave him a light smile in return, I then turned to my dad and waved at him.

"Hey dad, nice new shirt by the way, really captured your essence." I made a friendly smile at him but my voice was laced with a demanding tone and holding back a need to scream: “Explain!”   
  
I noticed the smile he made beneath his thick black beard but his softened eyes then turn to ones of remorse. As if putting your child in more prophecy than the normal demigod was bad enough, I assumed facing the Olympians means I'm going challenge at least a god-class risk level quest.   
  
Oh man, mom and Annabeth is so going to freak out when they find out about this.   
  
Usually, I would argue a bit, despite knowing it's a little pointless, how I'm not up to the job and how they should rely on other demigods because- News Flash! I'm not the only demigod they could send to their doom.   
  
Unfortunately, the moment I heard the Prophecy where my name was clearly said in the first line, I knew there was no escape from this.   
  
I'm still hoping there's another demigod with the name Percy Jackson that could get me out of this, but considering how much the god of luck loved me, probably not.   
  
"I see you demand an explanation from us," Dad said with a spot-on remark.   
  
"Gee, was I that obvious?"   
  
My least favorite god, Ares growled lowly at me and banged his armrest, "Cease your smart mouth, boy, you are in front of the gods!"   
  
Dad raised his arm and silenced Ares, just because he's not the King of the gods, doesn't mean he doesn't mean the other gods wouldn't think twice defying him.

"You must understand Ares, the boy has gone through many deals of challenges and accomplishing feat greater than the average hero, I assumed he felt stressed from all the responsibilities weighing him down and going past high hurdles all the time."   
  
Oh, stressed is too light of a word from what I'm feeling, dear father.   
  
He shot me a look though, expressing something akin to 'The sarcasm can wait, son.', before I squashed whatever I was going to say.   
  
Ares just grumbled on his seat, then me and the few of the gods turned their attention toward the sound of cleared throat emitted by a guy I just noticed was beside me.

He was a good-looking guy I admit, light blonde hair, a beauty spot beneath his eyes, and shimmering red eyes that seemed to remind me of blazing fire. Yet for a guy with great looks, his fashion sense could make the Aphrodite kids faint seeing as he looked no different with a bum with gray worn out winter jacket, repeatedly sewn pants and a cheap Beatles T-shirt that he seemed to have bought during one of their concerts.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but perhaps the Great Zeus would allow me the opportunity of me explaining things for the young man."   
  
I noticed Hades snorted at the word 'great' but whether Zeus heard it or not, he doesn't seem to pay attention.   
  
"Go ahead Caerus."   
  
I blinked at him confusingly, "Who?"   
  
The one I assumed as a minor god stood in front of me and bowed which was kind of shocking. I mean getting bowed, even as a greeting, was the last thing I imagined happening from a god. You get the same kind of treatment as the chance of getting Annabeth catching a spider with her bare hand.   
  
"Greetings Percy Jackson, my name is Caerus, God of Opportunity. It's an honor for us, minor gods, to meet you from hearing your great accomplishment."   
  
I snorted, "You say accomplishment, I say survival really."   
  
Caerus chuckled even though I was half-aware that I'm being disrespectful, "I really loved your sense of humor Percy, me and Momus, the embodiment of Mockery, by the way, enjoyed the great retorts you made for your enemies at every opportunity you made, it's pure gold I tell you."   
  
Well, to hear my attempts of becoming fish bait for my enemies is proved enjoyable by the gods, I'd wouldn't let it pass them of making a remake of my adventures and turn it into a movie or something. Though if the gods can get it accurately and get my good side then I’m fine with that. After all, what’s the worst they could make? Making Annabeth brunette?

Anyway, you’d find wonders about the god’s strange sense of humor, and you don't want to know the sickening ones I've heard.   
  
The guy, Caerus, then began to start his story with Circe (cue grimace), how Hecate had been suspicious of her movement, about the wizarding world, a dark wizard called Voldemort (*snort* who called themselves Voldy wart?), a prophecy was made for his demise yadda yadda yadda, when he said something about Circe capable of sending herself to the past, which should have been my main attention since not even Kronos, the Titan of Time could do that, but my point went somewhere else.   
  
"Wait...from what you said, Circe had already sent herself to the past right? So how am I...I don't know...stop her evil master plan when I'm in the Now and she's in the..." Even with my seaweed brain, I could tell where this is going, and I am desperately hoping it’s not true,   
  
"So, you have picked up upon of what our request will be," Annabeth's mother pointed out.   
  
"No..." the gods perked up at my words, they didn't look unhappy at my refusal, even to them it must have been a crazy plan. "No, nope, nuh-uh, no way, you can't possibly send me to the past! Don't you guys have some sort of Ancient Law about tampering with history? What if I go there and accidentally brought out World War III?"   
  
"As much as I love wars, that's the least of our problems when someone tampered with the past, not to mention the Fates," Ares begrudgingly admitted to me and if that isn't a bad sign, I don’t know what is.   
  
"All the more reason you can't send me there, I'm a disaster waiting to happen! I couldn't stay at one school for a year without blowing up stuff, heck I almost start the apocalypse from a nosebleed!"

I tried to make them see reason since the only reason I could stay at Goode was because my step-dad was there to help me. What's more, considering I've watched Doctor Who (courtesy of Leo) and as fictional as it is, it does give you ideas how delicate the time stream is, one mess up and boom you wiped off an entire city or better yet, facing homicidal angels for you when you do.   
  
"And yet the most ancient oracle has spoken your name, just as we had decided to entrust you with the world's future." Artemis gave her sentiment, and it didn't lift off the pressure on me.   
  
I was about to say more when dad stood up, turning everyone's eyes from me to him as he spoke, "Brother, I would like a private word with my son before continuing our council."   
  
With a thoughtful look, Zeus nodded and dad morph into a mini version of him, which for me make him only a few inches taller. We locked eyes for a moment, reminding me how we have the same vivid green eyes. He gripped my shoulder in a reassuring way and gestured for me to come with him.   
  
We stood by outside the palace where it's possible to witness Olympus as its finest. The few mansions spreading throughout the clouds, various plants and flowers blooming colorfully, I saw satyrs and nymphs and a few minor gods going through their everyday lives and  I noticed every building Annabeth had personally designed, and I couldn't help but smile at it- Especially when I noticed the small, carved owl faces as her special little logo.   
  
I sighed wearily as I run my fingers through my hair, "I know what you're going to say."   
  
Dad raised an eyebrow at me and there was an amused glint in his eyes, "You do?"   
  
"Yes, you're going to say that you know how difficult the gods made my life, how you're sorry you couldn't stop it for me but then you would go on about how you believed in me and making me feel bad so I'll think about the right thing to do and I'll end up going anyway." Saying it aloud sounds a little stupid, but reasonable enough.   
  
"Actually, no I'm not," he hummed softly.   
  
His response got me to tilt my head and warily observed him, "Really?"   
  
"Seeing as you're aware of it already, I don't have to repeat yourself, am I right?"   
  
I grumbled, knowing he made a point, "Dad, this sounds like serious business, not that the previous time wasn't serious, but those times I always had friends to back me up- And this time you're asking me to do this  _ alone _ and  _ not messed up _ ."   
  
"You don't have to do it alone though."   
  
Now he’s just confusing me, "What are you talking about? Didn't Caerus explain I had to be sent alone because sending one is already messing up all the cosmos."   
  
Dad nodded, "Yes, it is unprecedented for a hero to be sent to the past, but that won't mean you won't find your very own allies. It is as you said, you have never done things alone Percy, but that's because you met people who would stand by your side no matter what and help   
you along the way, and it won't be much different there."   
  
I thought about his words, I always regard myself less than a hero because most Greek heroes were able to get through things alone and I'm aware of the help the gods and my friends had always given me. I know I'm not as strong or as smart, but having my friends have always what kept me going.   
  
Dad looked me straight in the eye and put a hand on my shoulder, "You have a knack of choosing great allies Percy, and always has been your greatest strength, don't think too much about the changes you'll make, and decide what you think it's best." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.   
  
It annoyed me how much he makes sense and at the same time I felt my a burden lodge inside my was slightly lifted, "Just...if I'm going time travelling, can you make sure I get back before my mom would go into labor, I want to be with her when she needed me most and make sure you watch over her all right?"   
  
My dad nodded, and I knew I can relax a bit knowing mom would be safe here. I was about to ask if I could at least contact Annabeth before I go since she would freak if I go missing again, but a loud  _ BOOM _ then shook the very Olympus and I knew something was wrong. Olympus is the home of the gods, they don't shake.   
  
My dad and I both looked at each other and rushed back to the throne room. "What happened?" My dad demanded.   
  
It was the first time I saw Mr D in a shocked that he forgot his open Coke and let it flow out of his hands. "You should try watching that," he pointed slightly upward. I turned and there was a plasma TV hanging just above the door, I never realized they had one. They were watching the Hephaestus TV but the channel looks like one of the news channels in the mortal world. What caught my eyes was the Greek letter in the headlines.   
  
_ ‘ _ **_MORTALS ARE SEEING MT. OLYMPUS, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MIST?’_ ** **  
**   
"That...that's impossible...how are they seeing that?" I choked out.   
  
"And not just Olympus itself, mortals have been spotting Nyads, Ghost, Satyrs and other creatures the mist should have kept hidden" Artemis explained.   
  
"I'm afraid Circe's meddling has come to a part where the wizards and witches had come involving themselves with the greek world and has somehow taken over the Spring of Achlys where the Mist comes directly from it," Caerus explained with a straight face, Hecate’s expression was a mix of anger and shame, and it was confusing seeing them all once. "We must immediately send Percy Jackson to the past, our present is in your hand, Young Hero"   
  
"Wait, you're going to send me  _ now _ ?"   
  
Another boom and this time Zeus looked up at the sky and cursed in greek, I looked up as well where the constellation of various stars such as the zodiacs and the Greek characters with one my friend, Zoë the Huntress running across the night sky. She skidded into a stop then back away slowly with a bow aiming at one spot. At a strange constellation that shouldn't have been there.   
  
The stars glowed eerily green, shaped itself into a skeleton and snake that jotted out of its mouth into a number eight and was snapping at the other stars. The gods all muttered something like 'impossible' or 'how?'   
  
"The Dark Mark, their influence is getting stronger," Hecate whispered but enough for me to hear it.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"It's the mark of Voldemort's follower, the Death Eaters."   
  
The name confused me, who in the right mind would want to eat Thanatos? I mean death doesn't sound as tasty as cheeseburger and fries.   
  
"I fear there's no time to delay, Percy Jackson stand before me!"   
  
It was the first time I see the gods all looking flustered that I did as she told without a second thought.

  
“Now, I must first warn you that after sending you to the past, you would not find much help there so we each has given you a blessing to go through the trials that is to come.”

I would have been honored or gleeful, being given blessings by all the Olympians, and how lucky I’d be if it weren’t for the damn quest. My mind was still frantic from all the events happening like a storm, I barely listen most of the blessing being given to me.

“Percy Jackson.”

The sound of Mr D’s voice saying my got my attention better than anyone, and he just gave one (Pitiful? Scornful?) look at me, scoffed, then tossed me a can of coke for me.

“Use it right when you need,” he simply stated without giving it much away. 

“Uhm...okay…”

“Haha, Dionysus is just shy Percy. It’s not every day he’s concerned about anyone but his own sons,” Hermes laughed while standing beside me to pat my back in reassurance.

“Hermes,” Mr D growled, “One more word out of ya, and I’ll shove the damned snakes of yours down your throat.”

Hermes’s smile became a bit more strained, then he turned to look back at me and shoved me a watch? What?

“Here, this is from me and H over there, good luck!” Then just as quickly went back sitting on his throne. 

Seeing that the gods seemed to have their blessing out of the way, Hecate nodded, “Then let us start the. . .”   
"Wait!"   
  
We both turned toward the source and I was caught off guard to find Athena looming over me in her human version of herself. It was a little painful seeing her looking at me sternly with her gray eyes, she reminded me of Annabeth so much I wished she was here with me or at least say goodbye to her. Athena then reached out for my neck. I thought she was going to strangle me in Annabeth's place since that's probably what she'll do if she finds out about all this, but instead, I heard a clip from behind and I was now wearing my old necklace with a feather attached to it.   
  
"It is a feather of my sacred animal, the owl. If you ever need to seek the truth, use it for guidance." She didn't say more as she rushed back to her throne. I was pretty zoned out from getting a gift personally from Athena herself that Hecate had already gone into full ritual mode and ready to send me away.   
  
"A warning before I sent you off Percy Jackson, my spells will affect your physical constitution so you must bear with it until you get back."   
  
"My physical  _ what _ ?"   
  
"And have an additional request, but put it as much importance as your quest."   
  
She put both her hand to her torch and with a small blow, smoke began to appear from it enveloping me. It didn't smell or felt like smoke, it didn't make me gag or feel uncomfortable but it did take all my senses away after I heard the last few words Hecate made. My sight was all gray and I lost my footing as I felt being lifted from the air.

Before long, the smoke disappeared from my sight and I saw a town.   
  
I blinked a few times seeing identical houses lined in rows, the soft mist surrounding it, and the bright sky twinkled with stars that I hadn't seen for so long since the voyage with my friends.   
  
I also realized I'm seeing all this from above.   
  
And now I'm screaming from falling down.   
  
It was a long way down and I wasn't sure if I was going to survive and do the quest, but it would seem my time hasn't come as I came crashing to a pile of trash.   
  
Now I know how Apollo felt falling face first to a dumpster.   
  
I groaned for a while and finally managed to stand after getting a banana peel off my head and I felt something is wrong. You know that feeling when you got back to your room and you just know someone had been there when something is just not right.   
  
That's what I felt about my body.   
  
I mean, Hecate did tell me I would have some changes. I still look human and all and I  wasn't that different. So I rummaged through the dumpster and found a broken mirror and try looking at my reflection.   
  
I was freaked out that I threw the mirror away because I looked young. Enough to be 7-6 years younger.   
  
I tried looking and feet and surely they were smaller than I remembered, I sneak out of the alleyway, looking at my surroundings and I felt they were bigger than the average houses. Or I just turned smaller.   
  
I looked up to the sky and just shouted, "Really, you had to turn me to a 10-year-old?!"   
  
Doesn’t this quest just keep getting better and better?

 


	3. I'm Officially God-Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  I get sent on yet another suicide-quest, yay! And if that is not enough, it’s in the past, I couldn’t say goodbye to my mom and girlfriend, I am around 10 years old and alone. Also, what’s up with that guy, Voldy-something? He’s the new baddie I have to defeat, who somehow caused the Mist to disappear in the future. Or was that Circe? Whatever.

 

“Why? Are you having second doubts, Hestia?” Asked Demeter.

 

“Oh no, he’s the most reliable Demigod you could find, so I have strong faith in him, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be worried how he’ll handle his daily lives there.”

 

“You worry too much Hestia,” Aphrodite told her, “With all the blessing he’s been given, even without us watching over him, you would think he could handle himself just fine before dealing with his quest.”

 

Hestia sighed once more as she turned eyes back to the hearth, keeping it warm for some of the gods that stayed for further discussion while some had left the building. Her mind trailed off when the gods were deciding their blessings for him.

 

_"Those in favor of Percy Jackson!"_

_  
___  
All hands shot up, with Poseidon’s following slowly, face downcast and hidden from view.

 

_Hestia promised herself silently that she will send her brother lots of free food. And give Percy a huge bag of it as well. Maybe even open a delivery service so he’ll have a steady supply?_

 

_Yes, that sounds good._

 

_“Not to ruin the… bive?” She turned to Hermes, who is shaking his head frantically and slightly pained. “Vibe, yes? Yes!  Anyway, that sounds like a terrible job to be saddled with- And don’t you argue with me!”_

 

_Ares closed his mouth with a click- Even the God of War adored the s'mores._

 

_“Really,” she sighed. “Whenever you give out quest to a hero, you rarely consider their feelings and past when it’s not your child, am I right?”_

 

_She is met with the expected silence, and Poseidon sends her a grateful look. She returns a smile at him. It’s no... biggie? Percy is a real sweetheart, after all._

 

_“So, at least as compensation, can we send gifts? Or blessings? Boons? Whatever you call it?”_

 

_Poseidon is now smiling softly at her._

 

_Hecate winces, not seeing Caerus grinning like a loon. There are lots of opportunities here at this point!_

 

_“Well, they have to be small. And I mean it! It’s already hard enough to send a cursed hero,” A glare was sent to Aphrodite’s and Ares’ direction._

 

_“I don’t know if I can support blessings and gifts as well.”_

 

_Poseidon joins in the glaring. “How many gifts can you send if they are persuaded the lift the curses? Or change it to support him?”_

 

_Aphrodite fluttered her lashes innocently, but Poseidon was not deterred. “I can’t change my so-called ‘curse.’ It was not decided by me in the first place, have you ever wondered why love is sometimes so fitting? Yes, it is very chaotic and random, but… have you?”_

 

_Poseidon’s shoulders started to tense, along with everyone else's. “So? Can you do anything else? Concentrate it so-”_

 

_“I just said I can’t change it, Uncle.” Aphrodite sighed. “My domain is Love! Love for family and therefore, elders certainly counts! I send Fate some drama they might feel inspired by, and they give me instructions on how to execute them! Ask the Morai!”_

 

_Just as Poseidon growled, Aphrodite nonchalantly hummed. “Don’t frown so much, you’ll add more to your wrinkles. Besides, don’t think I didn’t have a proper gift on hand.”_

 

_That got most of them to blinked unexpectedly, “You have?” Athena queried. If she knows Aphrodite, then she knows she is not the type of character to prepare a gift before all the others without her own agenda in it._

 

_“What is it?” Hestia asked her curiously._

 

_The Love Goddesses only giggled in response and made a silent motion with her finger, “S-E-C-R-E-T~.”_

 

_Oh yeah, definitely hidden agenda._

 

_Athena wrinkled her eyebrows, but sigh in conceding, “Putting aside Aphrodite’s usual antics “Hey!” we should be in agreement that a quest of this scale Our Hero would need as much aid required if we want to ensure his chance of success.”_

 

_There was a murmur of conceding agreement, making Athena nodded in pleased, “Then it’d be wise for us if we plan first on which to grant him with. To maximize the effect of one another and to avoid conflicts? We all know what happens when we all blessed a person without consideration...”_

 

_All Gods collectively grimaced at the memory. What happened in China with Emperor Qin is… Ugh. Moving on._

 

_“I’ll go first,” Hestia stepped forward. “I will allow Percy the blessing of the hearth. May he always find the source of warm heat even at the coldest night. Protecting him from those who come to harm him.”_

 

_“Percy will also be allowed to use my hotpots anyway,” Hestia squealed, “I was so sad when he didn’t notice them during the war.”_

 

_“Hotpots?” Athena asked._

 

_“A pun for hotspots! Hermes was such a dear and suggested the name! “_

 

_“Uh-huh… Sure. . .”_

 

_“Awesome-soup, right? Or was it sauce? Awesome-sauce!”_

 

_“Speaking of food,” Demeter brightened. “My gift is that if he eats around 10% more than his body needs, his body will save the nutrients for later.”_

 

_“Uh, Demeter, the mortal body does something like that automatically. They save it as fat.”_

 

_“Oh. Then… I got it! I’ll deepen his connection with plants! Water is important for plants anyway, so it shouldn’t be too hard. They won’t love him, but they will tolerate to moderately like him when he meets them.”_

 

_“Civilizations come and go, develop as they wish, but as far as I know, being good at hitting where it counts is important.” Artemis raised her voice. “This domain of yours should be no exception, right?”_

 

_Hecate nodded._

 

_“Then, it is settled.” Artemis relaxed. “Percy will hit true when it counts, and have a relatively good aim in general. But since he is not, and shall never be a Huntress of any kind, he will need to practice. Especially at the beginning. I have seen his… attempts, if you can call it that -- don’t look at me like that Poseidon! He's a truly horrendous aimer! -- I had to borrow some power from my brother, okay? I guess it will count as a blessing from both of us.”_

 

_Ares growled, “And don’t remind me of his wrestling skills. While I’m on it, I can also not change or remove my curse, but all the other weapons or whatever he receives or chooses will adore him, and get along or is even… compatible with his Riptide and other weapons. One can never have too many weapons. Happy?”_

 

_“Very. Here, Enjoy.” Dionysus snapped his fingers, and a can of coke materialized out of thin air. “I am treading a thin line, so this one will be good to get where it is.”_

 

_And he took a sip from his coke. “Oh, take note that I quote the slogan, please.”_

 

_Before Poseidon can steal Zeus’s act and start thundering at Dionysus so-called ‘coke,’ Hephaestus grumbled._

 

_“I don’t know what to give him.”_

 

_“That’s okay, Bro,” Hermes answered reassuringly. “I don’t know either. #HsFTW!”_

 

_“Yeah, no.” Hera scowled. “I know what to give him, as did Hestia. Even though it is out of my domain, I will let Percy find things he searches for with relative ease. I won’t interfere with Fate’s plan on his Quest, but when he needs an eraser or can’t find his whatever convenient things like that.”_

 

_“Convenient!” Hermes slapped his forehead. “That’s it! I’ll send Cortana along!”_

 

_Hephaestus interrupted. “Oh no, you don’t! You fool! Do you know how inconvenient Cortana is? Look at the ratings! Siri is currently superior and has a shorter name!”_

 

_Hecate blanched. “Wait, wait! We. Are. Not. No, no, and NO!”_

_“Oh...” Hermes deflated. “But it was such a good idea… Wait! Do you have fairies? Preferably Navi-like? Y’know, Zelda reference?”_

 

_Dionysus perked up. “Breath of the Wild is amazing! Especially the cooking feature!”_

 

_“I know, right?” Hermes beamed. “Isn’t-”_

 

_“Back on topic, yes. We have something similar. There are those organic Christmas decorations-”_

 

_“Perfect! I dub thee, Ivan! It’s Navi, but backward! And hopefully just as amusing to watch! Can you give me some specimen to tinker around with? Wait no, give them to Hephaestus! Then let me program them! That’ll be our blessing!”_

 

_“Keep the blessing small, yes?” Hestia reminded the excited god._

 

_“Oh... Sure!”_

 

_Hephaestus grunted his approval._

_Lightning illuminated the throne room for a few moments before Zeus finally spoke, almost forcefully, “I will… Treat him as any other mortal when he chooses to cross the skies. That is my, very gracious gift.”_

 

_Hades sighed. “Death will favor him more than he already did, that is my gift. But not nearly as much as the descendant of his patron, mind you.”_

_“Thank you, my Brother,” Poseidon smiled. “I don’t think I can gift my son more than I already have, so I’ll just strengthen his abilities and ties with the ocean. I’m sure no trouble will come from that...in fact, remind me to invite you over for dinner, brother. Actually, you’re all invited. Especially you Hestia, thank you.” Poseidon was very, very grateful._

 

_It was now the turn of the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. Though many were surprised to find her stomp over his gift. She already had a gift in mind, but it had been long used by her Roman Counterpart, and she still had difficulty reconciling with her demeaning status as a maiden goddess. The other gods decided to leave her be as she thought thoroughly._

Hestia sighed once more, and Poseidon gazed down to the Keeper of the Hearth in Olympus, and his currently all-time favorite sister, looking downcast. After what she did, Poseidon felt the need to comfort her.

 

“It’ll be fine, Hestia. We may not be able to foresee the outcome, but if there’s something I know about my son. Is that he would never let anyone he loves down.”

 

Looking up at her Brother, she smiled back at his reassurance before looking back at her hearth. Surely, somewhere--or when--down the timeline, Percy is currently living undercover, away from danger with all the blessing helped to give him a comfy life before the fated battle comes.

 

“Thank you, Brother. I just..." She broke off into a wistful sigh, "I just wish that, at the very least, our gifts don’t have to slumber.”

 

Poseidon sighed. “I know how you feel, but still... as ironic as this sounds, I believe in Percy.”

 

**. . .**

 

It's been a week since I had traveled back in time.  
  
A week since I pulled off the act of a homeless kid.   
  
What do you expect? I had been thrown to the past with nothing but clothes on my back, a can of coke, a watch, and Riptide inside my pocket. Doesn't mean I didn't do anything for the past week though, after asking around and looking through the newspapers, I did find out how far back in time I was sent and where.   
  
2nd March 1971, Cokeworth, England.   
  


Hurray! I am in good ol’ Britain. Rainy land of the spoilsports and non-American. Sorry, those that are English, but as a good US-citizen, it needed to be said. Annabeth would have smacked me and called me biased but--

Let’s move on from that topic.

  
It was a bland week with a few pickpocketing (Hey, I need to survive, don’t judge me!) and rummaging a few thrown out clothes, talking to fellow homeless people as we share a campfire. You'd think it's hard, but I experienced far worse. So despite the difficulty, the bland meals, and the overused clothes I’m now used to wear, the tranquillity was nice.   
  
What got me wondering though was the fact I hadn't been attacked by a single monster yet. No giant boar, no emposai, no dracanae, no nothing. Now, if only I had a roof on my head and a decent meal, then I can say I have the best monster-free week I ever had.   
  
I didn't think about what I don’t have for too long as I had no clue what I was supposed to do now. I don't have any money nor a place to live in other than my makeshift box house in the alleyway I had fallen in this time period. All I know was Circe is doing whatever evil sorceresses do; Biding her time and executing her evil plot.

I looked down at the SPQR tattoo on my arm, glad that reverting my body in my awkward years had not erased one of the few connections I had to my friends in the future. The Cons though is that I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do if anyone ever gets curious what it is. I can probably hide it for now with a bandage but a mark this big won’t stay hidden for long.

  
I couldn’t help the sigh that came out from my lips and looked up at the grey sky, "Any help would be great right about now."   
  
I didn't expect an answer, and I didn't get one.   
  
Until night fell.   
  
I was having a hard time sleeping at the time, listening to the drizzling shower since this evening, and I was covered with tons of used coats as I held on from the cold night air. A bright warm light appeared like a meteor right before me, and I closed my eyes, blinking back a few times when I was met by the goddess magic, Hecate. Past-Hecate, to be exact. She looked exactly the same as in the future with dark green robe, two torches held on her side, accompanied by a Labrador and a polecat.

 

I thought she would be here to help me, maybe even getting me a lovely flat to live but instead her dog growled, and her polecat hissed (I think) at me and I naturally had my hand in my pocket. "I see you are not from this time, who are you, Boy? Why are you here?"  
  
I step out from my cozy box and stood face to face with her, "My name is Percy Jackson, and I came here because you--future you and the Olympians sent me--will send me--Gah, there’s no proper way of saying this."   
  
Hecate ignored my rambling as her eyes widen after understanding the gist of what I said, "Nonsense, why would I, or anyone for that matter, would even break the Ancient Law? Unless..."   
  
She began to whisper to herself in ancient Greek. I stood there, awkwardly waiting for her to notice a drenched eleven-year-old boy. She turned to me with a hard concerned gaze, "Tell me everything!" she demanded softly.   
  
I was about to explain to her, but a cold shiver ran down my spine, followed by the shook of thunder from the sky, causing me to jump. "I could...but do you think I could do that in a dry room with hot cocoa maybe?" I asked a bit sheepishly. Hecate’s gaze softened after realizing the state I’m in, and only needed to flick her finger and a swirl of purple mist wrap around us until I found myself on a small yet comfortable living room with hot cocoa ready on the table.

Hecate took, what I suspect, a cup of nectar and told me she was listening, so I started running my mouth of what happened. I could tell while she tried to remain calm, the name Circe cause a twitch in her poker face. The she-dog growled at the name while the polecat curled on her lap to cheer her up.  
  
Didn't those two got cursed because of Hecate?   
  
"To think she would do the unthinkable," she pursed, "I understand the situation Percy Jackson, for now, you are currently blessed by my Mist so the gods will not know of your existence."   
  
My eyes widen at that and almost choke on my hot drink, "What do you mean they won't know I exist?"   
  
"It's one thing for one is involved in the past, it's another thing to be involved with future acquaintances, not to mention a Half-Blood involved with two Great Prophecy. Right now, you could shout their names at the top of your lungs, and they will not notice you."   
  
I took a moment to process those words. I fell back on the couch until my head was facing the dreary white ceiling, I’m glad that they had blessed me before sending me off (though I barely know most of those blessing when I was still recovering from shock) or I would have been more than screwed.

"Then I'm really all on my own? That sucks."  
  
Wait. . .   
  
If they can't hear me now. . .

Does that mean. . .   
  
A mischievous grin crept across my face, but froze at Hecate’s next word; "Don't."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"If you're thinking of cursing the gods at the top of your lungs, I'd suggest you don't try your luck" she calmly informed me, and I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. My face must have shown something devious if she could easily read what I had in mind.

 

"Also, I may not be able to help you directly, but for now you have fallen under my jurisdiction so you will be blessed with my ability and if you ever need guidance, you can call upon me whenever you wished."  
  
"To be honest...I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, the gods asked me to stop Circe from controlling fate and find the source of her time traveling power, but I don't even know where to start!"   
  
Hecate smiled, standing up from her seat as she prepared to leave, "Do not fret Percy Jackson, for everything shall be clear by the start of this summer, anything else you might want to ask?"   
  
I scowled at her since she hadn't answered my answer, "A place to stay would be nice," was my reply.   
  
Her right hand that held her torch turned into a key, and she swiftly threw it at me where I caught it. "You seem to like this place, I'm sure you could take care of it on your own, oh and if you like the hot cocoa you could buy it at the end of a street called Spinner's End." With that ended note, she and her two furry friends turned to plum of smoke.

 

"Another reminder I must add," her voice echoed from it, "Do not let the wizarding world know of your identity or I'm afraid they'll be consequences." She then vanished toward the fireplace, leaving no sign of her behind.

 

I looked around at the place she given me. Smiling dopily that I finally could get a decent place to live in. I don't how who will handle the rent and how I’ll deal with my food and other supplies, but I thought it's a worry for another day. That night, you would think I slept soundly for the first time this week after getting a proper bed.  
  
Alas, woe is me.   
  
I was sailing through the sea in a small boat. The kind of boat Jack Sparrow sailed in when his ship got stolen. I was having a hard time making sure the boat won't capsize from the massive storm, but the water wouldn't listen to me. A peal of faint laughter then echoed the sky, I looked around to find an island not so far off. I would have sailed my boat toward if it weren't giving me the creeps.   
  
There was something familiar about that island, and I wasn't sure about it until the clouds above it turned into a shadow of a human...or a goddess in this case, "So they send a lone hero to stop me? Try and stop me if you can Percy Jackson, try if you can!"

 

She went on with her high pitched laughter. The clouds swirling again until it shifted into a skeleton that barfed out a snake. I don’t know how something ridiculous could be intimidating and remembered it was the mark of the Death Eater. The snake then saw me and began to lunge at me at a terrifying speed that I got up in cold sweat.  
  
I clutched at the beads on my necklace to calm myself down, I was hungry and thought it's about time I try finding a part-time job. I recalled Hecate said about where I could buy the Hot Cocoa and decides to go there, I thought maybe the place should be good enough if goddesses would recommend it.   
  
I found that my flat was only one block and a turn away from the street, it was weird having a road called Spinner's End, I'm not even sure what it means. The morning fog was thick as usual, and when I smell the sweet smell of chocolate, my feet began running toward it.

 

"One hot cocoa please," I asked the Vendor Guy as I placed my money on the counter. I turned from the stand and waited, everything was good until I spotted something that caused my hair to stand. There, at the alleyway, was a pair of slit yellow hungry eyes, eyeing his next prey. I knew at once it was a monster, so I gripped tightly at my pen and pulled it out.  
  
"Here's your hot cocoa, Sonnie."   
  
"Than, thanks." I brought my drink to my lips and turned my heel toward a deserted corner of the street just so there'd be no bystander. Once I stopped at a park, I gulped down the scalding drink down my throat, then uncapped my pen and turned to whatever it is behind me.

 

"Alright, you've been wanting some breakfast, right? How about you come and get me?" I heard a growl within the dark shadows of the trees, followed by a slow clop-clop of hooves walking toward me and I almost gasped at the nostalgic creature I was facing.  
  
It was a chimera.   
  
"Well, last time I saw you I was falling off a bridge...or you'll see me falling off one? Agh, time traveling is so confusing."   
  
The chimera with all its blood-caked mane and glory began to pounce. I stepped aside then aimed to stab, It's tail-snake saw through my attack and tried to bite me, so I bent and rolled away. After giving myself some distance, I warily eyed the chimera, mirroring its footsteps as we circled each other. My eyes kept a careful watch around, making sure Echidna, the mother of monsters, wasn't here alongside her 'pet.'

 

"So you're alone here? I thought you would want your momma cooing you all the time like the nice little Chihuahua you are.” The chimera growled and pounced again. Only this time, I was ready and ran ahead.

 

The claw swiped down past me, so when I whirled around and face its tail, I cleanly swiped to cut off the snakehead. It hissed in pain before lying motionlessly on the ground. This way, I only have one head to work on.

 

The half-lion doesn't seem to like me cutting off its buddy, so when it opened his mouth, I flashbacked on my first fight and cursed. Had I jumped away a few seconds too late, I would have been Percy-Roast. The heat radiated on my back, and I looked up to find the black scorch mark on the ground.

 

The chimera took that opening to pounce again, and almost clawed my guts out. Claws clashed against Sword. Normally, I could have flipped that lion away. Normally. I cursed at the reminder of my feeble body, but at least I can keep it a bay. However, I had one look behind the monster and froze, giving the chimera the chance it wanted and threw me off. The chimera would have continued its trashing on me, had it not notice the same thing I did.  
  
I was hoping I was mistaken, but the lion must have smelt the stranger too and turned to see a kid, probably at my current age, black hair and pale skin, and was gasping at the scene in front of him. Maybe he was seeing a kid injuring a poor cat or dog, but he turned horrified at the lion-goat eyeing him.

The chimera ran toward the boy, and I followed with a burst of speed. The boy was about to run as well but stumbled on his oversized pants and had a hard time getting up. I cursed that my body was too small to run any faster, so I decided to draw up a stupid plan but, hey, what else is new?  
  
I threw my sword at it, and it stabbed at the part where animals would usually hide when going about their business. I tried not to feel amused at the howling in pain it made and was able to catch up and stood beside the boy.   
  
"Hey, are you alright? Did it hurt you?"   
  
"What's a chimera doing here?!" He yelped.   
  
I was surprised he could see and even knew what it is, but I couldn't dwell on it when  a furious lion-monster was on my tail, "Right, you better run off while it got its eyes on me since I stab his butthole."   
  
"Are you mad? You can't fight off with that!"   
  
"Look out!" I jumped on him, and the chimera missed burning us to medium-rare meat. I took out Riptide that had now appeared inside and uncapped it once more. The boy yelped from the sudden appearance from my sword on hand.

 

"Come on you half-goat, you barely could light a candle with that!" I didn't need to look at the boy to know he's looking at me like I'm crazy, taunting a crossover of a lion, a goat, and ex-snake. I ran, and it followed with ferocious speed and almost ripped my shoulder off with its jagged, sharp teeth. I rolled under him and winced at the pain of my shoulder, my visions began to turn hazy, and I had a hard time standing.  
  
Dang it, I forgot its venom!   
  
You would think having tangled with the monster and twice and gone a life and death experiences with it, I would remember of almost dying between his venom or falling from hundreds of feet above the water. But living long enough as a demigod, those kinds of details just blurred together with all the other venomous monster.

 

The chimera circled around me, looking pleased with its work and obviously waiting for the poison to take effect. I wouldn’t be surprised if it would have gloat at me if it could talk. I must have been too stubborn for him, though because he decided to lunge at me before my knee could pull me down. As I watch the impending doom gaining at me before me, I thought  _what the hell!_ I took a gamble and aim the tip of my sword to its mouth, I had my whole right arm inside of that thing's mouth, and I grimaced. With one smooth stab before it could eat my whole arm, the chimera turned into golden ash. On cue, my knees buckled to the ground.   
  
I held on to Riptide to make sure I don't keel over, then I heard the sound of foot gaining closer at me.

 

So the boy didn't run away after all.  
  
He took one look at my shoulder, and he grimaced, "You need an antidote or the chimera's poison would kill you."

 

It wouldn't have mattered if I had ambrosia, but sadly I had none. Even plain water was good, but unfortunately, I was too delirious and in pain to come up with a response.

 

"Hey, can you stand? I know how you can get help." Help sounded good right about now. I nodded and tried to stand but needed more effort than usual. The boy put my arm around his shoulder as he helped drag me back to the streets.

My memory afterward was like having forced into a Mist inducing drug, as in nothing around makes much sense. My head couldn’t well concentrate with my whole body feeling it was on fire, all I remember I was trying to move where the boy directed me. I smell the disgusting dirty water from a river, and then the boy said we're here.  
  
I looked up to find a small house, it was but a small, simple brick house. The kind of home you would draw when you're still in kindergarten. A chimney at the side a window and a wooden door side by side, and a small storage shack beside the house.   
  
He found the key under the WELCOME rag and opened the locked door, he then ushered me in and had me sat on a coach. "Wait here!" He said, he ran to one of his rooms, and I heard the noise of glass getting shuffled as if searching for something. My lungs felt it was burning as it got harder to breathe, the blood hasn't stopped flowing from my wound. I wondered briefly if this how I'm going to end up dead.   
  
My lips touched the cold hard glass, and I heard someone said drink, I did in one great gulp. When I found out the taste was like a crushed beetle with a hint of mud, I almost gagged it out. "What did you make me drink? I taste poison better than this!"   
  
The black haired boy rolled his eyes, "You're welcome by the way; otherwise, you would have been dead within minutes."   
  
"Oh," I moved my shoulder a bit and winced at how bad the gash felt, "Thanks, I guess, how do you even have the antidote?"   
  
He was silent for a moment before confessing, "My mom is a witch, she likes to brew potions, and I tried learning from her books." I blinked in surprise at how ready and calm he was giving away that information. Usually, one wouldn’t since they’d be called a freak but seeing that I just killed a monster in front of him, I guess that isn’t saying much. He then turned to me with an accusing look, "You're a wizard too.” he meant it as a statement, not a question.   
  
I wasn't sure how to answer him when I remembered last night and Hecate's warning. "...Yeah, I am, what about it?"   
  
Instantly, the boy brightened at my admission, dusting his pale white cheeks pink, "Well, I never met a wizard around my age before around this part, and I have questions about that Magic Sword of yours, and how come there was a chimera in the middle of town? Also, you were fighting it like you've handled it before."   
  
Great, a brainiac kid. Not much I could hide from him. My brain whirled at all kinds of lies I could weave through when we both got interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and a man came trotting to the living room.   
  
One look at him and I knew I didn't like him. He had a thinning bald hair, shaggy black beard, his build could rival any stereotype football player, and his arm was literally hairy that I might lose a nickel in it. He was flabby and look mean and reminded me of Smelly Gabe, my ex-stepfather.

 

"Who is this?" He bellowed, "Who told you could bring people here!" The boy flinched, but his eyes never left the man, I recognized the look he had was something more of dislike.  
  
"He had been hurt Dad, and I thought it'd be best I tend to him here."   
  
The man did something unexpected, he slapped his kid so hard he almost flew across the room.

 

"What did I tell you about talking back, huh?" He said as he crouched down beside him, drinking his bottle.  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer, so I rose from my seat.

 

"Hey!" He slowly turned his head and tried giving me his death glare, like that's going to scare me. "If you want me to go, I'll go. But he was only trying to help, so don't hurt him!"  
  
"That's none of your business Punk, I suggest you get out of my house before I make you."   
  
I gritted my teeth, holding back my needs to deck him in place. That guy reminded me too much of Gabe, I wouldn't be surprised if he was some distant cousin of his. I looked at the kid who seemed to shrink on himself, and yet there wasn't even a hint of fear in his dark eyes. I suspected then he must have already gotten used to him and my fist clenched harder.   
  
"Well...what are you standing around here for? Get out!"   
  
"Gladly," I walked over to him, snatched the kid's hand and rushed out before the guy could say anything. I heard him yelling something, but we were already out of earshot.   
  
I heard someone wheezing from behind, and I let go of his hand, realizing he was having a hard time keeping up to me. He fell to the concrete fall, trying to catch his breath. Jeez, this guy is already pale and skinny, he needs to eat and work out more.   
  
"Thanks...for that," he finally said.   
  
I made a gesture to shrug, "No problem, I had  my own experience what a lousy parent could be like.”   
  
For the first time since we met, he smiled. I took a good look at him, he has dark shoulder length greasy hair, long nose, and sunken eyes, his skin was white and pale. He reminded me someone for some reason, but I can't put a finger on who. His clothes didn't quite fit and were mismatched as if he wore because it was the only good pair he had. I remembered his house was small, so he may have been poor.   
  
Thinking I couldn’t leave him alone, I reached out my hand toward him. "Percy Jackson, at your service.”   
  
The boy looked at it for a while, his mind lost in his own thought at a simple sign of friendship, before he grabbed my hand along with his own name in response.

 

"Severus Snape."


	4. Wizard's Naming Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reached out my hand toward him. "Percy Jackson, at your service.”
> 
> The boy looked at it for a while, his mind lost in his own thought at a simple sign of friendship, before he grabbed my hand along with his own name in response.
> 
>  
> 
> "Severus Snape."

So yeah, a month has passed since then, and I'm guessing I should give you all the gist of what's been happening.

First, well I had a job,  _yeah!_

 

Apparently, it's really easy for supposed-child like me to get a job in a small town like Cokeworth. Not a hard job that could have labeled it as Child Labour, but more of small odd jobs needed done that paid handsomely. Such as 'helping' out the little coffee shop or 'volunteering' handing out newspapers in the break of dawn as I had been doing. It was a chore I was more than willing to do seeing I'd sooner be found dead than sitting on a desk repeating 5th-grade lesson again. It'd be torture for me. 

 

Second, I got fired from said job two days ago.

Third, which was also a reason why I got fired from a job as simple as sending newspapers, the chimera wasn't the last of the lot trying to kill me. Since then, I had gotten attack by dracanae, lamia, couple of araes, and a mormo. Then two days ago, when I was just doing my business flinging newspaper from one house to another, I had the chance to meet a new kind of monster. It was an elfish creature with glowing yellow eyes, long pointed nose that would make Pinocchio look normal, and if I'm not mistaken he had tree stumps growing out from his back. Just like its elfish look, it had an elfish talent; annoying people.

The monster didn't look strong I tell you that, but it was fast, sneaky, laughing whenever I failed to put a hit on him, but the final blow was that he kicked the pile of newspapers I set aside, resulting it blowing throughout the town from the heavy breeze.

Cutting its head off didn't make my mood better.

Anyway, with no good excuse (and this isn't the first incident, just the worst one) I was asked to look of a more suitable job for me.

"Sounds to me you just met an erkling," I turned to the only friend I made at this dunghole town, Severus. I know what you're thinking, who in the right mind would name their child  _Severus_? I just called him Sev since it's mouthful, and I can't say his name without laughing.

What's more, he was smart. Annabeth would have enjoyed his company. He knows everything there is to know about the wizarding world. He's a literal god-sent for me so now I'm not so clueless about it anymore. Sometimes, he would teach me some hexes or jinx he learned on his own and shared it with me, but without a wand (which I'm still skeptical about, how stereotypical can these wizards get?) we can only imagine if it'll ever work or not.

"An erkling, never heard of that one before." I took a bite of my apple Sev had so kindly sneak out the house for me. I would have been more grateful if he had to sneak out a real snack like Cheetos, but sadly the backwater town like this one doesn't seem to have one of those.

"It originates from the Black Forest and usually tried enticing children and eat them, I say that's what it's trying to do with you," Sev said while biting into his own apple. We were both hanging out on the bridge, our feet dangling in the air. It was one of the few places I felt calm enough to stay and chat with the river flowing beneath, even though it's dirty and murky, but still water all the same.

"I still can't find any curse that you say though, and my mom had more than a few collections of them, but I can't figure out how you're cursed."

"Uh... yeah man," I muttered nervously.

Confession Time: You see, you remembered how I was attacked by a chimera, and Sev watched the whole fight? It wasn't fun trying to explain. At first, I tried saying I met it by accident, but Severus didn't buy that. No, he said that the chimeras were found way too far from its habitat and they don't usually try attacking random kid from the street. There's also the fact I had what he called an 'enchanted sword,' and I fought like I know how to fight what he called 'beasts.'

It wasn't easy holding back the truth, the kid was too smart to lie to his face when I already suck at lying, so I thought I told him a half-truth.

Which ending up with me telling him my whole family was cursed.

It wasn't much of a lie. Being a half-blood did feel like being cursed, I then told the Wise Guy that the curse works with my family's blood would forever attract monsters. Since I was young, I had training going up against monsters and all that. He was skeptical, but thankfully, he bought it. But now he's trying to look up every curse he could find, and how to reverse it. His suspicion was still there, crossing his face briefly whenever I asked about the wizarding world like a clueless muggle, but I just made the excuse that I do things differently in America, and Sev had no choice but to accept it.

He also asked about the sword, how it was made, how it works, and what charms did I used. I just shrugged and said it was an heirloom, so I didn't know much, just that it was a really old sword.

He was fascinated by it for quite a while. Enough that I was worried he might just take it home for him to experiment with one of his weird potions he had in store. I know Riptide is practically unstealable, but it doesn't help quell my anxiety.

"Well, looks like I'll need a new job, do you have any ideas?"

"Why do you even want to work?" Sev made a face. "Better question, how do you stand working for muggles?"

I tried to shrug his thoughts, "I'm homeschooled, so I have a lot of free time and nothing wrong with some extra cash. Unlike you I'm living alone, orphan remember?" Another thing I lied about, being orphan.

"There's my aunt, but she's never around because of her job." If you could call being a god a job. "Besides, getting a job is not that bad, you could even try getting one with me. Then you could get money and stay out of the house at the same time."

Sev seemed to reconsider at the prospect of muggle work. It was still weird calling people muggle, I guess it's no different how half-bloods and gods called people mortal. But sometimes when Sev calls them that, there was a hint of contempt in his voice as if he doesn't like why they exist in the first place. I could sort of guess it's because of his muggle father, but I wish he wasn't so prejudiced about it.

"Come on Sevvy..." I drawled, "More time with good ol' me and less time at your stinky house."

He kicked me in the shin, "Didn't I say not to call me that!"

"Then try working with me for once, we'll even try getting a job at the bookstore or library, you'll love it there."

"Ha! Like you could get a job there with your ADHD and dyslexia."

"You don't even know what those are until I told you!"

"So? Not my problem I'm holding it against you" This brat and his smart mouth, "I'll tell you what, Percy. If you can find a job that doesn't take too much muscle, I'll reconsider it."

I pumped my fist up in success, at least he'll think about the job, I've been coaxing him for a month. I stared at him for a while then grin.

"Should I try working for a bakery, you know... so I could see you in an apron." That earned me another kick, causing me to laugh. When it was almost curfew for Sev, I decided to walk him home. He would point out that sometimes I treat him like a child, which I guess I did, considering I'm mentally seventeen.

"Hey Percy, do you want to meet up at the park tomorrow, say about nine?"

It was the first time he initially asked me out. Usually, I waited outside his house or meet up at the bridge, "Sure, not that I have better things to do."

He smiled, and he showed the rarely childish excitement, "Great, see you there!"

**. . .**

The next day, I had lost faith with my new found friend of him being normal person. "You were stalking her?!"

"No, of course not! Why would you even think that?" He denied indignantly.

"Hmm, let me think, you know her house, you know where she and her sister frequently play, and you've been watching them all this time without them knowing so how is that not stalking?"

Sev looks he was ready to put a punch in me, but he knew well I could dodge him easily. I then spotted two sisters playing the swing, one had a bright red hair that reminded me of Rachel's, only hers was straight and silky. The other had a perm black hair, and they both were wearing flower themed dresses.

"Look...I just want to get to know her, and I just...haven't dared to do that, so I thought... you could help me?" He might have ended it with a please if he wasn't such a prideful, stuck-up kid. But then Sev, to my surprise, had blushed. Because of his pale white skin, it was prominent enough for him to rival the hair of the redhead. It was cute now that I think about it, Sev is quite a gloomy kid, so seeing him having a crush was quite funny actually.

"Lily!"

The two of us turned to said girl when the name was mentioned and she... was... floating? I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes before I turned questioningly at Sev.

"She's a witch?!"

"Well... yeah... why do you think I want to be friends with her?"

"I don't know. Because she's pretty?"

Sev blushed even more, and this time, the laughter was harder to contain. I guess I was laughing a little too loud because then one of the sisters asked: "Who's there?!"

Busted.

Sev turned a step back and looked like he was about to run, so I grabbed him.

"Come on, no one is going to bite." I smiled reassuringly and pulled him up to the light. We were met by two girls, they were looking at us with suspicion, so I just waved at them and said, "Hi."

I wonder if that's not how British greet each other because they looked more confused, well the dark-haired girl was, the red-haired just blink then smiled the two of us.

"I've never seen you around, what's your name?" She asked us. I noticed then that she had green eyes as well only hers looked brighter, like emerald instead of my sea green one.

Sev must have thought this was a golden opportunity because he made a large step forward and offered his hand.

"My name is Severus." I didn't get to see him smile, but I hope it didn't look forced.

The redhead took his hand and shook it, her smile not once left her, "My name is Lily, and this is my sister Petunia."

Sev didn't smile and held back a scowl toward her sister, but he did greet her with a nod, "And this is my friend Percy Jackson... Percy, what's wrong?"

I must have looked weird to them, as I stand gawking in daze but I couldn't help after remembering Future Hecate's last words said to me. It was fuzzy and unclear because I was immediately flung to the past, but I can make out two things.

The name Lily and James.

I wasn't sure who and what she meant then, but now everything is made clear. Circe will be after them, and it looks like it's most likely my job to either protect them or be wary of them. Whichever it is, they'll have something to do with Circe, and I need to keep an eye on them. "Nothing's wrong Sev, sorry I just doze off. I thought I saw, you know, something, my mistake." I smiled at them just in case.

"Why are you two spying on us?" Petunia asked us crossly.

Sev couldn't seem to hold back a scowl, "We haven't been spying, not on you anyway if that's what you're asking."

"Technically we did spy the two of them Sev," I pointed out. Sev didn't look grateful from what I pointed out, but from his tone, I know Petunia would feel insulted and getting a fight is the last thing you want when we're trying to be friendly.

"Why were you spying on us then?" Lily decided to ask.

Sev and I looked at one another, and I decided to answer for her, "We thought it'd be nice to, you know...be friends since it's not every day you met a floating girl before" Sev made a hard nudge to my side. "And since you're the same as us," I added.

"You're a witch," Sev decided to bluntly point out.

Lily switched from being surprised to angry. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say to somebody."

"Wow calm down, we're not mocking you or anything, that's just what you are, and the two of us are wizards, that's what we call people who could do magic." I tried explaining in a hurry before she could march off.

I heard a burst of cold laughter. Petunia looked at us like we were ridiculous, "Wizards!" She shrieked, her bearing was now confident.

"I know who you are, you're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river" from her tone, she doesn't seem to approve him, as if where he lives just showed all she needs to know about him. "I heard what they say about your family, your dad is an old cot, barely making a living while your mom is a freak, being in her room all day andUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just as I was about to deck her to shut her up, I faintly thought she was a lot taller than I first thought. Then I realized she wasn't getting taller, she was floating as well. Only this time, I don't think she's in control with her screaming and flailing around were any clue. Lily gasped and tried to bring her down while I turned to my friend who was most likely responsible.

"Sev, cut it out!"

The anger in his face was still there, but Petunia already found a safe haven on the ground. She then pulled Lily with her as they ran home.

I watched their backs until it disappears before addressing him, "Smooth."

"I can't help it all right, and that muggle deserves it."

"That muggle happens to be her sister, so if you don't try to get along, then I don't think she'll even try talking to you."

Sev let out a frustrated wail and began stomping off, I followed him off but took a few glances behind. Looks like we'll be meeting her a lot more in the future.

**. . .**

Sev refused to come out the next day.

It looks like what happened yesterday really bum him out. Considering he almost let his crush's sister float away like a balloon, he was partly in the wrong. Not that I think she didn't deserve it, I would have done a lot worse had she hadn't started flying away.

I came to the same park the next day, it was weird the same park where I met Sev was also how I met the girl who I was supposed to meet. Hecate didn't tell me what her fate was. Only that she's important enough for me to protect, but I guess I'll have to ask her next time. I stopped myself in surprise because I notice I wasn't alone as I think I was. Lily Evans was there, spying at me behind a tree.

"You can come out, you know. I'm not going to hurt you."

She made a soft yelp. Quickly hiding behind said tree. Slowly and surely she crept out behind the tree, and after staring silently at each other, she voiced out her thoughts. "Uhm, is your friend not here today?"

I shook my head regrettably, "No, he regrets what he did yesterday, didn't mean to scare you off."

Lily seemed to think the grass was a lot more interesting. She walked closer until she settled on a swing and softly rock herself. "I...I wanted to apologize to him about what my sister said. I mean, I'm mad he did that to her, but she shouldn't have provoked him I guess."

"Sev said it's accidental magic, it's what happened when witches or wizards did when we became emotional." Lily gaped at my news, maybe feeling surprised there was a reason to all the weird things happening around her. I remember what that feels like.

"I see," she softly sighed.

Silence again reign, and I wasn't sure what to say. It's not like I could come up to her and say 'Hey, apparently I'm your bodyguard and I'm here to save you from a wicked witch from the future.'

"Is it true that I'm a witch?" Lily broke the silence.

"Well, normal girls don't float around in the sky, so yeah, I'm pretty sure you're a witch. Probably the only witch around."

She nodded, then more hesitantly she asked, "And you two are wizards?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' at the end.

My easy-going mood must have finally made her guard drop because she finally smiled tentatively at me, "You have a weird accent, are you not from around here?"

"No, I just moved from America a month ago."

She seemed to perk up more, "What is it like there? Is it any different than here?"

I wasn't sure how to answer since I never stopped to imagine what America is like in the 70s. "You know, crowder, busier, definitely noisier unlike here, but I felt things are too quiet here sometimes."

"I know what you mean, nothing really happens here, I love the peace, but I wish every day is different, more... exciting you could say."

"Trust me, you'll get tired of an exciting life if you live in it long enough." Lily didn't look she was sure what I was talking about, and I don't think she will. Deciding how to cheer Sev up and get to know Lily more, I made up my mind.

"Tell you what, how about we meet again tomorrow and I'll bring Sev with me."

"Great then I'll bring Tuney!"

It took me a moment to connect Tuney with Petunia, and I held my hand out before she left,

"Wow there, I don't think it's a good idea if you bring her yet."

She looked affronted, "Why not?"

"Well Sev doesn't really like mor-muggles, and I just don't want there to be a fight."

"Muggle?"

"Oh, I heard that's what wizards call non-magic people." Lily made a face like it was one of the weirdest things she heard and I chuckled, "I know, I thought it was weird too. Anyway, I'm sure you've heard about Sev's parent, right?" It took a while for her to admit, but she nodded, "I don't know all the rumor, but some of it is true, which is why Sev doesn't like his father who is a muggle."

"Not all peop-muggles are like that!"

"I know, but Sev never had the chance to find a muggle friend and last time your sister doesn't give him a better image of them either." Lily didn't seem to find an argument from that and had a hard time agreeing. I turned my heel and was about to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Percy."

It's the first time she said my name, and I don't know why, but I had a feeling at that moment that we both would be great friends. Smiling, I waved back and called her name for the first time as well.

"See ya, Lily."

**…**

"She said that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Severus, for the last time she said she wanted to meet you."

If there was ever a time, he could be happier than this moment I'll make sure to take note.

"Dude, I've never seen you this lovestruck before."

"I'm not lovestruck."

I snorted, he could have fooled me.

"I'm not, she's just...the first witch I've ever met, and I wanted to get to know her since I don't...have friends," he said his last words with a struggle. "But I got you now, and I know we've only known for a month, but thanks for not running away or think I'm a freak."

"Trust me, I met freakier people, and I could tell you're 100% normal, different but normal."  
Then when I look at him, I remembered who he reminded me off. Dark, moody, and knows a lot about hexes, he reminded me of Nico. And somehow, I couldn't leave him because of that. I nudged him on the side and pointed out a redheaded girl running toward us with glee on her face.

"Hey, did you wait long for me?" Lily huffed out.

"No, definitely not! We just got here right, Percy?" Sev chirped excitedly with an unmistakable grin on his face.

"Right..." If just getting here means an hour ago then sure.

Lily looked at Sev, and she looked like a kid holding back a question she wanted to ask a teacher. "So, you're a wizard too?"

"Yeah I am, I am a half-blood because my mom is the witch in the family."

"What's a half-blood?"

"That's what we call a wizard or witch who has a muggle as a parent or grandparent and another from the wizarding world. Those who only have witches or wizards for a family are called pureblood."

"But, both my parents are muggles, what do you call me then?"

"You're what they called a muggle-born," I explained along with Sev, "It means a wizard with both parents as a muggle so you could say you were born lucky."

Lily smiled back at us, she then sat on the grass beside us and with a gleam in her eyes asked us everything we knew about the wizarding world. Sev was more than pleased to answer her. She wondered about the livelihood, the spells he knew, heck I just found out there was a ministry of magic, who knew?

"Also there's a famous sport there in the wizarding world called quidditch, I don't quite like it that much, but most of the wizarding world do."

"Pfft, quidditch, that's a dumb name."

"You think all the names are dumb Percy, I just don't get you Americans."

"Come on Sev admit it, you wizards have no naming sense, Puffskein? Flobberworm? Ashwinder? Those names are ridiculous."

"Guys, as interesting this argument is, I like to know more about this quidditch, don't you want to know as well?" Lily said, successfully avoiding an argument between us.

I thought about the word sports and thought it'd be a great way to let out my ADHD jitters given the chances.

"Hmm, a little."

There was a smirk that made its way in Sev's face, and I knew somehow he knew what I was thinking. "Anyway, quidditch is a sport usually between two teams. Each team has three hoops, and the main goal is to put a ball called the Quaffle into the opponent's hoop."

"Huh, so it's basically like basketball."

"Only you do it on a flying broom."

Oh...well that's one sport I won't be doing.

"Is it hard, flying a broom?" Lily asked. She seemed to be a cross between being nervous and excited at the prospect of flying. Considering she was laughing when she jumped from the swing and flying off, she might make a great quidditch player. Not like I know any of it.

"Not really, I think it's just of a matter of will. If you want to fly and have nothing to fear of it then flying would be easier."

I was holding back a laugh seeing Lily almost jumping from her seat. "Relax Lily, maybe you could make the quidditch play when we get to school," Sev said encouragingly.

"Wait, school, what school? You didn't tell me about school!" Sev played dumb about my outburst and only shrugged, but his smirked never left from him. "Sev, seriously what school? You never told me about that!"

"You didn't ask, besides I knew if I told you the school's name you would laugh."

"Oh come on, how bad can a name be?"

Sev looked deadpanned at me, and he said one word;

"Hogwarts."

I never laugh more than I did today.

.

.

.  
"Are you done yet?" Sev asked for the third time. Minutes have passed that I've rolled down on the grass, and Lily was giggling too probably more from my reaction than the name.

"Okay I'm done, I think I got a sore throat."

"Did you have to laugh that much?" Lily asked though she was holding back a giggle of her own.

"Come on, how could I not laugh of a school named after a pig's skin-diseases, I'm still holding back my laughter here."

Sev could not hold back his sigh, "Can I talk about the school now?"

"Okay, okay, tell us about" I snorted, "Hogwarts- pfft!"

Sev rolled his eyes at me, but now that he had both me and Lily's attention, he went into lecture mode.

"Okay so Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school at Scotland where all wizard and witches at the age of 11 would get invited to the school, we'll learn spells, potion, everything a wizard would know. It was made by 4 powerful witches and wizard who then made 4 houses after their name where new wizard are sorted according to their traits to become their new family."

"What are the houses?" Lily excitedly said.

"There's Ravenclaw, the house of wisdom. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty. Gryffindor, the house of bravery. Then Slytherin, house of cunning, and where I'll be sorted."

"You seem eager to be called cunning" I pointed out with a grin.

"It's also a house for those with ambition, cleverness, leadership, and resourcefulness. I think it's a better house than Gryffindor, they seem to be all muscle head idiots who like to show off."

"Really? I thought Gryffindor sounds nice, to be the house of brave, they sound righteous."

"I think Slytherin would fit you better, I'm sure you'd be clever enough to be there, Percy too."

"Hmm, well I am resourceful, I am a great leader when people rely on me, and I can be very cunning with my enemies."

"Enemies?" Lily noted confusedly.

Sev and I sweatdropped, we weren't sure we were ready to tell my secret without scaring her off. "Uhm...I meant with bullies! I was bullied a lot in my last school before I got expelled" I lied quickly.

"You were expelled?" Lily gasped in distress.

"Well yeah, I...err...couldn't control my magic very well back then so I blow up stuff accidentally and get expelled from it."

"Oh...Percy..." Lily seems to think being expelled is one of the saddest things that can happen to people and hug me like I was a kicked puppy. I didn't want to witness what a jealous look Sev makes, so I tried examining how nice the sky was today.

Hm… Is it just me, or does this cloud look like a dog?

"It's fine, it's not like I could tell people I had magic so after my parents..."

Even though it's a lie, it's still felt horrifying to imagine if my mom died. I thought I lost her back when I was 12 and was devastated and desperate of getting her back from the underworld.

"Were both gone, my aunt then sent me here to start a new, I think she already meant to send me to Hogwarts at the time, still nice if she had told me anything. Like I said though I'm fine, so don't look sad."

She sniffed her nose and blinking her tears away. Jeez, remind me not to show her A Fault in Our Stars, she'll start bawling then.

Sev started clearing his throat to get our attention. "Right, what else do you want to know?" Lily brightened at that and began to continue questioning everything, and Sev patiently answered every one of them. I didn't realize it's almost evening, so we decided to meet another time.

"I've got school tomorrow, do you want to meet next Friday?"

"Definitely," I answered while Sev nodded.

From then on, we decided to meet every weekend, we would talk about how her life was a muggle was, Sev talks about the wizarding life and I recently find a job only to get fired a week later. The three of us became amazingly for only a short time and talked about everything, even to the silliest days I couldn't properly meet with them felt longer and I began to recognize them as people I can't imagine my life without.

"...It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He then great Death as an old friend and went with him to the next world...The End" Snape closed his book titled The Tales of Beedle and the Bard.

"Wow, that's some deep stuff for a fairy tale."

I calmly comment, and usually, I barely listen to things, not to mentions fairy tales. "You wizards have wicked stories."

"I thought that story was sad but sweet, ooh what's the word..."

"Bittersweet?" I finished the word.

"Exactly."

"Well I didn't write the book, but I find it flattering our stories is better than some muggles."

"Hey! What's wrong with Cinderella?" Lily complained.

"Other than the fact that the prince is a retard and couldn't find the girl without her shoe when he could just remember her face? None at all."

"You'd be surprised how different girls look when they wear makeup Sev," I tried defending her.

"Still sounds stupid to me," Sev mumbled.

I clapped loudly and switch seats with Sev. "Okay guys, Lily has her turn with her muggle stories, Sev had his turn with wizard's stories, and now I think we need a little action pack stories from yours truly."

"What are you going to tell us, Percy?"

I grinned, "Ever heard of Greek mythology?"

Sev and Lily nodded but look hesitant, "I studied some myth when learning about the few greek beasts still exist in the wizarding world."

Lily gasped at this. "They have beasts?"

"Don't worry, their habitat is monitored to make sure they don't attack anyone, so it shouldn't be possible to meet one in town," He assured her while looking at me crossly. I turned away from him sheepishly and asked Lily.

"What about you?"

"My school taught me a little about Greek history, but I'm not sure I paid attention well." She ducked her head, looking a bit ashamed at admitting, not knowing that made things sweeter for me.

"Well then, both of you sit back, relax because we're going to learn the greeks Percy-style and what better way to start off things then the beginning of the universe." Hecate did say I wouldn't pull any attention from calling their name now so a little Greek lesson with my one spin to them won't do any harm. "So everything started with Chaos..."

And so I told them the creation of the universe to the start of the worst family feud, not even Soap Opera could afford to offer. I took the chance of my invisibility from the gods to rant and tell outright how I feel of them and boy did I grinned like a loon when I make my two friends laugh. It made me more eager to say to them the best that I could, seeing their expectant eye of what will happen next. Who knew being a storyteller could be this fun. I should write a book about this.

"...then Olympian gods held their father back, and Zeus used his own scythe to cut him to pieces and threw him at the depth of Tartarus, fulfilling the curse Ouranos made...The End! ...For now."

"Wow, I know it's a myth...but the story is messed up and gross, they married their siblings?" Sev commented.

"When in Greece, it's best not to think of the gods family tree, you'll just get a headache."

"I know I learned this at school, but Percy's storytelling is really good, I was leaning at my seat the whole time."

I blushed at her compliment and scratched my head, then I look down at my necklace where the beads hanged on my leather cord. I remember Annabeth whipped me to remember their story so I wouldn't get myself killed next time. I tried suppressing my sad expression and thought how I'd get back as soon as I kicked Circe's off from the past and returned back as if I never left.

Still wished she'd be here with me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Oh, err... Nothing's wrong," I waved her concern off.

"You were looking at your necklace, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm fine Sev, just a little homesick that's all."

Sev and Lily eyed each other for a moment before they turned to me in worry, they didn't say anything which I'm glad because I didn't want to dwell on it much.

"Agh, talking this much makes me tired!" I said and decided to lean to the grass and watch the cloud flowing their way across the sky.

The thing about being a demigod, while you're ADHD, you still got to appreciate a moment of peace like this. I felt the warm presence of two people beside me and realize they were laying on the grass as well with fulfilling smile. Just like that, no words exchanged between us, only silent and that was enough for me knowing I had two friends by my side, alive and well.

My eyes widen, the hair on my skin stood, I jumped to my feet, and my hand slipped into my pocket. My swift action must have confused Lily, getting more concerned and scared at the tensed air I radiated, and I know I can be scary when I'm serious. "Percy...are you ok--"

Sadly I had to cut her off, "Severus, take Lily and get out of here as quickly as possible" Sev eyes widen at the mention of his name, so he knew how serious this was. My senses are warning me there something wrong around here, but I can't find out what it is.

"Severus, Percy, what's wrong? What's going on?" Lily said as she struggled against Severus's hold. I knew it was hard for him to pushed Lily away, but he damn knew he wouldn't risk letting her near a monster.

I kept my eye around the park, desperate trying to find what couldn't be normal around here. The park itself shouldn't have any place to hide other than thick assemble of trees at the edge of it. Just as I expected, there was the glimpse of white eyes staring at me like I was a good lunch meal for whatever that was. I stood like I had nothing to fear and eyed whether the monster was passing by or smell a half-godling on his radar. Just as he stepped out from the shadows, I held back a yelp at the huge monster. I've fought bigger guys before, but this is the largest beast since I went back in time. The fact my body got a lot smaller. just put the icing on the cake. So I can safely say that I may be in trouble.

The monster was about 6-7 feet tall, greyish purple skin with a humped back, it had two horns, and its head resembled a bull but with a long and sharper looking horns and it had long pig snout. I gulped because this is going to be hard.

"Ah, crap."


	5. Becoming a Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, recap! Giant pig-nosed bull appeared and I'm in trouble.
> 
> I know… Sucks right?

 

I pulled out my pen, ready to uncapped it at the slightest move it makes. I couldn't take my eyes off it so I don't know how far those two have gone far. I’m hoping they were as far away as possible from here.

  
"So...are you going to stand there or can I leave and you can just enjoy your day?" The answer was clear when it began to bellow loudly and rushed toward me with heavy steps. The Pig-Bull looked surprised when I uncapped Riptide and rushed at it head-on.   
  
"Percy, you  _ idiot _ !" I heard Sev yelled out but I didn't think of it much since I’ve heard that word too many times to count. 

I jumped and landed to the monster's face. Then using it as a footstool, jumped once more to land on its back. The monster stopped on its track and began rocking his body to try flung me away. I held on though because this ain't my first rodeo pal and I’ve ridden on worst monster than...whatever you are. I tried to attack its head next but was surprised to find it was easily deflected this guy has an iron skin!   
  
"Alright, new plan then. Let's see if I can put it in place shall we?"   
  
I grabbed onto its horns and jerked it aside to steer him away, making it dashed toward the monkey bars. I jumped away at the last minute, hoping the monster got stuck at the gaps. The sound of crashing made me turn, and I smirked at the success as the monster struggled underneath it. The smirk fell when not long after it somehow pulled the monkey bars away and now it's like a badly decorated Christmas bull.   
  
"Percy! Cut the horns, you need to cut the horns!"   
  
Okay. Cut the horn. That's one idea, but easier said than done. I rolled away as the monster was about to tackle with said horns. When he turned to me once more I tried to use my first tactic but it turns out the bull was smarter than it looks. The moment I jumped it used its horn to sweep me away like a fly.   
  
I groaned for a while and only got up because someone kept shouting my name. The monster was ready to tackle me once more and I was still hurt and disoriented to move away.   
  
"Get away from him Ugly!" At the corner of my eyes, I saw who I thought was Lily throwing a rock at the monster but missed. I wasn't sure if the rock could do anything but the rock grew wings from both sides and made a U-turn right into its eye. It didn't stop there though, the rock kept on bashing toward its eye until the monster had enough and just swallowed the thing.   
  
The monster's attention turned to my two friends and I was desperately trying to get up but I might have broken a rib. Damn, being a kid is a lot more fragile than I first thought. I managed to withstand the pain and got up, trying to come up a way to get its attention once more.   
  
To my luck, a drop of water fell.   
  
It had only been one drop to my cheek but they one after another, the rain started to give me strength. I straighten my stand and my eyes slit in rage that he even thinks he could attack my friends. I stretched out my hands and made sure the water swirled on my hand like a mini tornado then shot it at him with great force as the tornado grew in size making the monster toppled. It eyed me once more and made a jump, I waited for the right timing, sword in my hand I jumped to the side at the same time I tried cutting the horn cleanly as it rushed past me. I dropped to the ground and smiled, swiping the horn that was rolling toward me.

I then flicked my sword in a twirl, almost in a lazy manner, and weighing the horn on my other hand, "One down, one more to go."   
  
I didn't feel scared facing the monster. It had one less horn, and I had water my side.

"Done already Pig Face? Because I've met bigger pigs that's faster than you." I wasn't sure if he understood my pig insults, but if it did, it explains the sudden wild trashing it was making. The park was beginning to look unrecognizable. He did, however, was reluctant to attack me. Looks like cutting one of his horns showed him I was no pushover.

"Okay then, if you won't I attack,” I growled lowly, “I will." I controlled the water to flow beneath my feet and had it propelled me up few feet in the air. " ** _tróne skatá álogo_** ” I said in greek unknowingly, which in English would roughly mean to ‘Eat horse crap!’ Then with one smooth arc, Riptide cut through the second horn.   
  
The monster squealed louder but for only cutting its horns, he acts a whole lot weirder. I eyed it curiously as he shook his head like he just realized he lost his horns then began backing away slowly. As if losing his horns was like losing his dignity; his body curled, his tail hiding beneath his body, and was looking up at me with wary in his eyes. It was almost like I just slashed apart his favorite teddy bear, and I know how that feels.    
  
"What just happened?"   
  
"You showed your dominance that's what happened.”  Sev was with Lily, who was hiding behind him as she clutched his oversize coat. Sev tried to look serious but I notice the small curve at the end of his lips.    
  
"Dude, what are you doing here? Stay out, the monster could attack any second!”   
  
"Relax Percy, that beast is called a Graphorn. It's an aggressive animal but once you cut down its horn or overpowered him in a wrestling match, it will back off and admit your strength. Look it's running back to the forest." I turned toward the Graphorn and just like Sev said he was scuttling away toward wherever he came from.

"What I can't understand is how a beast from the mountain area could appear..." whatever Sev was going to say was cut off as Lily ran up to me. Holding on to me as if I might disappear from her sight and looking up and down for any injuries.    
  
"Percy are you okay? Are you hurt? Should we send you to the hospital? Or--"   
  
"Calm down Lils, I'm fine." I put a hand to her shoulder to emphasize my attention and she heaved a sigh as her shoulder slump down. She then looked at the two of us and she perked up at her thoughts.   
  
"You two, why are you both calm? This isn't the first time it happened hasn't it?" Sev and I froze and we looked at each other, both of us wearing straight face but we're honestly don't know what to say to her. Lily took our silence as a good enough answer.   
  
"It has, hasn't it? Is this what wizard often get into?" She asked suspiciously.   
  
"Woah, no. That's just me, I'm not really sure what a normal wizard life is like but mine is just curs–" I clamp my own mouth before I got to the last word but Lily didn't miss it.    
  
"You're cursed!" she said wide-eyed. She looked at me like some sort of alien life form then she turned to Sev and demanded an explanation. He tried looking away but her intense glare was enough to make both of us sweat. "Sev, I want you to explain it to me" she inched closer to him with upturned eyes and tugged on his sleeve, "Please?"   
  
Oh, that's just not fair! If she'd realized his feeling for him then she could make into Slytherin.   
  
Sev eyed me pleadingly, and I made a resigned sigh as an answer. A minute later after a short explanation of my so-called curse, Lily was teary-eyed once more and decided I should be confronted with a hug. "Oh Percy I didn't know, why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  
" _ Hehe _ ...well...I...thought...you...would...a...avoid me! You know, with me getting chased by beast and monster I thought the less you know the safer you'll be." The lies came out more fluid at the end that I honestly felt bad telling her this.   
  
"You're my friend Percy, I wouldn't even think of abandoning you." Her sentiment was honest and sweet, making me glad to have a friend like her in this world...well, this time period to be exact.   
  
There was the sound of crowds and all of us had just noticed the groups of people that were observing the ruined park. "Lily, I’m sure you’re shaken so you should go home let's meet up another time okay?" She nodded and waved goodbye at the two of us.   
  
Sev and me were quiet as we watch Lily's retreating back. "Why don't I get to have hugs?" I heard Sev muttered.   
  
"Just tell her your sad life story, it works for me." Sev eyed annoyingly at me and when I thought he would say another smite remark, instead he asked;

“What did you yell out when you cut off its horns? It sounds like a foreign language.”

Damn, and I had hoped he didn’t notice.

“I did? I must have yelled out something gibberish. I sometimes do that when I get high-strung.j

“ _ Uh-huh _ .” Sev didn’t press but he was clearly suspicious of my response, but he let it go and decided it's time to go back home. Well...I said home, but if we don't hang out with Lily then it's crashing to my place where we usually just watch shows like Captain Scarlet or The Prisoners. Either that or I secretly sneaked into his house as he practiced on potions from every book he can get his hands on.

  
"Say, Percy, do you need that horn you have?"   
  
"No, why?"   
  
He took the horns from my hand and made that greedy smile on his face. "Oh, no reason" he chuckled darkly, though to me that's just when he's excited at something.   
  
Looks like we're going to his house today.

  
**…**

  
After that exhausting day, I went back to my flat. My feet moved on its own toward the sofa and I quickly fell asleep. Not long after, I was greeted by three identical women, all three had a torch on hand but only one had a polecat and a she-dog.   
  
"I see you have adjusted your life here quite well," the three women said, echoing their own words.   
  
"You could have met me in person rather than in my dreams, it feels like an invasion of privacy."   
  
"I have much less time than you think to spare for one demigod Percy Jackson." Her two shadows then shimmered and she became one person.   
  
"All right, now that you're here I have a lot of questions I need answering."   
  
"Such as?"   
  
"Why did you...I mean, your Future You warned or clued me on Lily and this James Person. Who are they and why were are those two mortals--well, wizards could be so important for Circe to go bother them? Also, why are monsters that aren't even Greek going after me?"   
  
Hecate held out her hand in a way that showed her palm, "Calm down young Demigod, no need to raise your voice." Her tone patient and calm, "To answer your question, it is not Lily Evans herself that will play a key in fate, but the child she will carry in the future. Whose fate has been known either to destroy or be destroyed by the Dark Lord himself."   
  
Okay, wasn't expecting that (Especially the disturbing similarity it sounds to my own Great Prophecy). Then wouldn't that mean that James guy is the–

My face blanched, "Oh gross, you want me to play matchmaking? I'm not the son of Aphrodite you know," Hecate had the pleasantries to laugh, not chuckled, laugh. Even the polecat and dog sniggered. I know I'm not the best matchmaker but do they have to laugh that much?   
  
"As interesting as that idea is it's highly likely you were only tasked to protect them, how their feelings for each other develop will be entirely their own. As for the non-greek monsters you've encountered are those that are born within my jurisdiction rather than the Olympians, and so they are hidden from the demigods and only involve themselves with witches and wizards. However now that I have given you my blessing and allowed you to my jurisdiction, the monsters are now aware of your presence."   
  
"Great, more monsters after my blood."   
  
"No need to despair just yet young demigod, for once you have reach school, no monster could go after you, at least those who fear their lives that is."   
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, is this what you meant that all become clear this summer?"   
  
"Yes, you have been treated as a wizard in this place so I expect you will act as such."   
  
"Act like a wizard, got it."   
  
"Good luck Percy Jackson, may the Fates be with you."

**...**

  
"Percy! Severus!" Lily cheered when she saw us waiting by the new fixed playground by the park.   
  
"Hey Lily, you've been doing well?" I asked of her with a hint of concern. I was hoping she wouldn't attract or notice any monsters now that she knew about them.   
  
"Fine, good actually. I just took the final exam last week and I got first in class."   
  
I grinned, genuinely happy she's doing well. I thought the incident with the bull would have kept her up with nightmares, "Good for you Lils.”   
  
"You're amazing Lily,” Sev followed up.   
  
Lily blushed but took the compliment in a stride, "How was your week you two?" She changed the subject.    
  
While I had the guts to opened my mouth, Sev shot me a glare. "Don't you dare," he warned me.

I could have continued, but I compiled for him just this once. Lily looked a lot more curious but I mouthed the word 'later' and she didn't pry further. I must apologize Sev about this but there's no way I wouldn't tell her we're both working at a flower shop.   
  
FYI, we had to wear an apron.   
  
"So...what does Professor Snape offers to teach us today?"   
  
"Professor Snape, what's that about?"   
  
"I thought you'd need an appropriate name for teaching us about the wizarding world and all. In fact, I think you would make a great teacher." It was a light joke I said yet Sev laughed a lot more hysterically then I first thought. Me and Lily couldn't help but feel dumbstruck looking at a laughing Sev with his back on the grass. That just shows how rare he ever laugh even in front of us.   
  
"Me?! A teacher, teaching the same thing over and over to kids? Never in a million years Percy."   
  
"Hey, you're a kid too!"   
  
"A smart kid at that." Ugh, he got me there, it’s one thing to hang out with a smart kid. It’s another to hang with someone who knows they’re smart, you can’t really win with them in an argument. "Anyway, I think you guys need to know more about the ministry of magic. It'd be bad if you guys to break any law and get sent to prison"   
  
"That will be difficult,” I grumbled under my breath.   
  
"Go on then, tell us," Lily said excitedly and sat crossed in front of him.   
  
Sev looked down to hide the obvious blush I saw from my point of view.

"Okay, there are 7 ministry departments; Magical Law Enforcement, Magical accidents and catastrophe, Magical Transportation, Mysteries, Magical Games and Sports, Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the International Magical Cooperation. The first department is the one you need to know, for now, they're like the Home Office in Britain and they have what muggles called the police but us wizards called aurors. Anyway, their task is to track down or apprehend Dark Wizard and they make sure no one broke the Statue of Secrecy or misusing muggles item by punishing them."   
  
"What kind of misuse does wizard do with muggle items?" Lily asked one of the things I was curious about.   
  
"Imagine you charmed your muggle cloth to turn into a robe and a muggle friend of yours accidentally used it. it will take a lot of explaining to do so it's best you don't charm your muggle things at all"   
  
"Darn, there goes my plan on charming my bathtub into a jacuzzi."   
  
"Then be glad I explained this first,” he deadpanned at me.   
  
"What other things we shouldn't do?" Lily pressed for more information, her eyes glint in concentration to take in everything she needs to know.   
  
"Well, you should never use magic in front of a muggle or outside of school for that matter at the underage of 17 otherwise you will know when the ministry gets wind of it and can punish you, you get letters."   
  
Lily gasped at the news, "But...I've done magic outside of school!"   
  
"Not to mention me and we're not even in school yet!" I'd set a new record if I'd be kicked out of school before I even start.   
  
"Calm down the two of you, we're out of the woodwork since we haven't gotten actual wands for ourselves yet and since we're children, we can't help the accidental magic we caused. But once you're eleven–" he made a slight pause and nodded seriously. "They'll start training you then you've got to be careful"   
  
Lily fell into a thoughtful silence, picking up twigs and tracing it in the sky. I figured she's imagining the trail of sparks from her imaginary wand. "It still hard to believe all this talk is true; magic, wands, beasts, and Hogwarts. Petunia kept insisting you two are lying to me, that's not true isn't?"   
  
I made an extravagant gasped and held my chest with a hurtful look, "To think after all we've been through you would even think that we lied to you"   
  
"Oh, come off it Percy, I'm a muggle-born, it's a lot for me to take in all this."   
  
"Lily, you saw a 7-foot purple bull and hit it with a flying rock.” I pointed out, “You've taken in a lot more than you think already."    
  
"And sometimes I wondered if I had imagined it all if I hadn't seen the construction on the news. Even now I wondered if Hogwarts is really out there somewhere and if my letters would really come by owl."   
  
"Normally" Sev answered. "But you're a muggle born so someone from school might have to come to explain things."   
  
There was a small silence until she finally said, "Everything...about your tale of Hogwarts...it's really real right?"   
  
"For the three of us, yes," he said confidently with a brimming smile and I had to smile too seeing them this happy. Usually, I would tell anyone they're mad if they're excited to go to school, but Magic School is an exception I guess.   
  
Then Lily's expression turned a bit grim, "Does it make a difference, being a muggle born?" She asked with obvious worried. I turned to Sev and I noticed he was hesitating.   
  
"No, it doesn't make a difference, " he said after gaining his bearing. I made a thought at that point that I should talk to him about it.   
  
"Good." she relaxed with a sigh.   
  
"You've got a lot of magic Lily," said Sev, "I saw that all that time I was watching you..."   
  
" _ Cough _ … stalking…  _ cough _ ." Sev made his point across with a punch to my side. Sadly for him, it didn't even tickle. Lily didn't take notice of us then and just lay at the leafy ground, stretching out as she watched the canopy of leaves. I decided to copy her and lay on her right side and Sev couldn't help but copy us on her left.   
  
"Percy, you've been doing fine right?"   
  
"If you mean fine as in eating and sleeping properly then yes, yes I am."   
  
"Don't you get lonely at your room?"   
  
I was lonely if I was honest, but there was no way I'm going to admit that. I didn't survive two apocalypses just to be a wuss from being left alone. "Nah, I got Sev to keep me accompany when I need one."   
  
Lily nodded and turned to her left. "What about you Sev?"   
  
I didn't need to look at him to know he had a crease on his eyebrows.

"Fine." he simply said.   
  
"They're not arguing anymore?" She asked hopefully. I began to recall our conversation where Sev took my advice and told her about his situation at home. Oh he didn’t do it willingly I tell you that much, it just sort of happened.

Lily had always respect Sev’s privacy despite the hearsay around his family, they weren’t normal whether they were a family of wizard or not. Though I could tell she was curious and kept skirting around the issue. 

It was when Sev came to the park with a nasty bruise on his head did he finally told the both of us how bad his household was. I don’t know if I can say fortunately, the bruise was from an accident rather than domestic violence, but it was caused by falling down the stairs when his Father was having his mood swings and throw a bottle of beer and almost hitting him, making him slip.

He didn’t want any pity or for her to look at him differently but from the make of his face, suffice to say that the hug was worth it from her.   
  
"Oh yes, they're still arguing." There was a slight pause as if he had a stone stuck on his throat. "But it doesn't matter, it won't be that long until I'm gone anyway."   
  
"Doesn't your dad like magic?"   
  
My fist clenched remembering the few encounters we had. "He doesn't like anything much,” Sev finally said.   
  
"Severus?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Tell me about the Dementors again." It was an odd and sudden request and I had to rake my brain, remembering what kind of creature it was.   
  
"Those things said to suck out happiness? Why would you want to know that?" I asked when I realized what they were. I've met monsters that seduce, breath out fire or acid, and even copied voices, but sucking out happiness just sounds plain wrong.   
  
"If I happened to use magic outside of--"   
  
"They wouldn't give you Dementors for that," Sev said, sitting straight up. "Dementors are for really bad wizards, they usually just guard the prison Azkaban. You're too–" he stopped mid-sentence and a red flushed colored his pale cheeks, giving me insight on his next words. I gave a sly smirk which made him turned to examine the leaves like it was his ingredient for the next batch of potion.    
  
There was a ruffling sound, and the three of us turned to the source. My hand instinctively reached out for my pen but I loosen my grip when I was met with Lily's sister, hiding behind a tree. "Tuney!" Lily cried her tone surprise but welcoming all the same.   
  
Sev got up to his feet though and he didn't look pleased. "Who's spying on who now?" Sev shouted, "What'd you want?"   
  
"Sev, there's no need to shout like that.” I came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.   
  
Petunia, on the other hand, had wide eyes and was her gaze went everywhere. She bit her lip for a bit before she shouted back at him, "What is that you're wearing anyway? You're mother's blouse?" She said, pointing at his chest.   
  
Before I could say something back to her, there was a snapping sound and a branch fell. Lily screamed when she saw it hit her sister’s shoulder. Petunia staggered back and burst into tears. "Tuney" Lily shouted again but Petunia was already running away.   
  
Lily rounded up Sev and looked at him furiously, and let me tell you this is the first time I saw her angry and for a 10-year-old, she looked pretty scary. "Did you make that happened?"   
  
"No," Sev denied and he looks just as taken aback as me.   
  
Lily then turned to me, "Then did you?"   
  
"No, I don't think so. I was only going to tell her off, I didn't even knew a branch was hanging over her."   
  
"Well, one of you did that and it hurt her!" Lily was slowly backing away from us with looks that could burn until she finally ran off to catch up with her sister, not forgetting sending us one last look.   
  
Things were all silence until Sev groaned aloud, "She's only a muggle, why does she care if she's hurt?!"   
  
"So you did had the branch fell on her?" I made a disapproving stare at him but he ignored it.   
  
"Not on purpose!" He admitted, "How was I going to keep my emotion in check after what she said?”   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have yelled on her in the first place?"   
  
"She spied on us!"   
  
"And you spied on Lily and her before."   
  
Instead of calming him down, Sev glare became heated towards me. "Why are you on  _ her _ side, Percy?"   
  
"I'm not, but what you did is wrong Sev, have you thought of that? Sure she wasn't being nice, but she didn't deserve getting hit by a branch unless she throws you a peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches on the head."   
  
Whatever Sev was going to retort was lost at his throat, "Who eats peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches?"   
  
"Apparently, kids with emotional problems."   
  
He had no retort to that.   
  
"Listen Sev! Muggle or no muggle, you did something wrong and you need to apologize for it." Oh, gods, I'm beginning to sound like my mother.   
  
"To a muggle? Not a chance!" He turned his heel and then went on his way home. It was the shortest meeting we have so far and I just hope things don't escalate too far from this.

  
  



	6. I Choked on a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "Listen Sev. Muggle or no muggle, you did something wrong and you need to apologize for it." Oh, gods. I'm beginning to sound like my mother.
> 
>  
> 
> "To a muggle? Not a chance!" He turned his heel and then went on his way home. It was the shortest meeting we have so far and I just hope things don't escalate too far from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRRRYYYY  
> I HAVE ONLY NOTICED I SKIP A CHAPTER TO UPDATE. 
> 
> MY MOST HUMBLE APOLOGIES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME WITH THIS.

Things escalated too far from there.

  
Lily refused to meet with one of us until we apologize, Sev was being stubborn and refused to admit he was wrong. Me? I'm just the middle guy watching all this drama unfold for two whole weeks. If you ask my opinion, I'd say Sev would apologize first if it's to get Lily's good grace, but it got me to worry if something similar would happen again.   
  
"Sev, come on. You know you miss her, why can't you just say sorry and be done with it?"   
  
Sev grumbled, snipping the blooming flower and began arranging it in a bouquet. For someone as gloom and moody as him, he has surprisingly good sense and knows his ways with flowers from all the potion work he got.   
  
He didn't retort back which is a good thing, meaning he is starting to consider apologizing. "Who's that you need to apologize to?" We turned to Mrs Ferris, she is the manager of this shop and she's really a nice middle age lady. She doesn't mind hiring a bunch of kids as long as we can do the job right.  She is considerate with her co-workers and doesn't treat us as kids on the job which is why Sev last long enough working here.   
  
"Sev accidentally hit a girl and won't apologize for it because he doesn't like her." I tattle tale on her.   
  
"Percy!" Sev hissed at me but I ignored him, plastering an innocent smile on me. It's about time he apologizes and maybe an adult could persuade him.   
  
Mrs Ferris didn't look mad, she looked curious instead, "Now why didn't you like the girl?"   
  
"Because she's a mug– a rude person and tried to pull her sister away from us because she thinks we're lying."   
  
Mrs Ferris cocked her head, her face was thoughtful, "Oh dear, I can see why you don't like her, but it sounds like she doesn't like you as well.”   
  
Sev snorted, "The only thing we have in common actually."   
  
"Do you know why she doesn't like you?"   
  
"How should I know? I don't care what she thinks anyway," Sev answered impatiently, he didn't think there was any purpose to this questions and beginning to feel irritated. I wasn't sure either where this was going but I choose to water the plants in peace. My time of carrying the Moonlace helped me learned more about gardening in general so I’ve been doing pretty well. 

  
After listening to him, Mrs Ferris made sure she was eye to eye with Sev and with a soft smile she held on his shoulder.

"Severus dear, I know from working with you that you are a good kid, but no one will know that unless you show it to them. Have you ever thought she was mean because you weren't nice to her or do you think she's the only one at fault?" Sev opened his mouth to say something but closed it when his mouth couldn't seem to form the words for him. I secretly smiled that Mrs Ferris seem to do a good job at him, "Why don't you give her chance, and maybe...give yourself a chance."

Sev didn't say anything but I saw from the corner of my eyes he nodded.   
  
I wondered for a bit why Sev would listen to her and figured maybe Sev had been long since lectured. I knew Sev's parents argue most of the time that he almost didn't exist there, Mrs Ferris's soft eyes and gentle touch seemed to put his guard down. She reminded me of my mother a bit and a heavy pang settled on my chest at the reminder.   
  
We went on with our work and after our shift was over did we walked to my flat, "So...when are you..."   
  
"I'll apologize to her tomorrow, Mrs Faris even suggested I should bring flowers for her as an apology.” He turned to look at me with bitter expression and yet I couldn't help but smile on that,

"Happy now?"   
  
"The truth? Yes, very."   
  
The next day, with a small bouquet in hand. We were both standing unsure in front of her house. Lily's house was not that different with Sev, or rather, all the house in cokeworth weren't that different from one another. Hers though wasn't placed on a steep hill, it wasn't covered with moss or vines, and it looked like they had enough money to pay for their electric bills.   
  
"Nervous?" I asked him.   
  
"No! Of course not, just...not used to this"   
  
"Apologizing? Well get used to it buddy, girls will always think they're in the right and honestly, they usually are so don't fight with them too much."

Sev sighed, and after giving a weird glance at me, he took one more look at the door before he knocks at it. After a few knocks and patient, the door opened revealing a middle-aged woman who freakishly looked so much like Lily. She has similar cheekbones and nose, she had shorter red hair and the same green eyes. Sev had to think up his words looking at a middle-aged version of his crush.   
  
"Is Lily home?" He asked. I made a swift nudge at him and he added quickly, "and is her sister eh...Petunia with her?"   
  
The mother smiled warmly at us, "Are you two a friend of theirs? Come in, come in and I'll go get them" she opened the door wide and we came inside, fidgeting all the while. It didn't help my ADHD kept me tapping my feet or hand and constantly watching over the house.   
  
We stood in the Evans living room. It had an old TV--oh wait 70s--a very comfy-looking checkered sofa that complements the orange wall, a fan churning on the ceiling, and a what seemed to be sturdy but nonetheless charming coffee table that has a greek theme, to which I mentally approve. Add a carpet on the floor, and it would have been perfection.

Harder to clean, true… but perfection nonetheless.

"Lily, Petunia, your friend is here to see you!"   
  
The stretched silence made me unsure if they were really at their room until a sound of hasty footsteps going down the stairs. Surprise was an understatement when the two found us sitting on the comfy sofas in the living room.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Petunia sneered.   
  
If Sev hadn't been in the wrong I would have decked her by now.   
  
Or probably not, maybe give her a threatening word or two, but she's still a mortal. I wouldn't go that far.   
  
"Petunia!" Her mother scolded. "That's not a good way to treat your friend"   
  
"They're not my friends," Petunia almost spluttered as if her mother had insulted her. I was gripping Sev's shoulder tightly, making sure he doesn't lose his cool.   
  
"I'm starting to think she doesn't deserve the flowers.”   
  
"Remember Sev, give her a chance."   
  
The woman then turned to us, looking bemused. As if questioning why a stranger would come up to her doorsteps with flowers until Lily interjected.

"But they're my friends. Mom, meet Percy Jackson and Severus Snape" she said with her usual bright smile. I felt the muscle on his tense shoulder relaxed, he must be feeling ecstatic knowing she stills call us friends. His attempt to smile was thrown back when Lily looked at us with the same burning glare two weeks ago. Damn, this girl can hold a grudge.   
  
Anyway, after getting our connections cleared, Mrs Evans strolled to the kitchen to give us some snacks or drinks. The two girls didn't move and just eyed us suspiciously. Again, I nudged Sev’s ribs, which he responded with a sigh and came up to them, flower in hand. Before they could ask him of anything, Sev quickly answered their first question, trying to get this over with.

"I'm sorry I let that branch fall on you, it was an accident but it was still....wrong so I bought flowers hoping you'll forgive me."   
  
The two sisters at first had the same reaction, eyes widen then turned to converse with their eyes. Lily looked back at Sev with a proud smile but Petunia eyed the flower suspiciously. "It's not charmed or anything by the way, just your normal everyday flower. But of course, you know that since you don't believe that we're  _ wizards _ ."   
  
Petunia doesn't seem to like Sev’s obvious sarcasm and yanked the flowers off his hand with a slight challenging gesture. She looked at the flowers, smelled them and her eyes softened from it. Lily elbowed her sister and sent a message with her eyes that made Petunia sighed.

"I'm sorry too...I guess I shouldn't have said what I said" she admitted bitterly.   
  
I could see from one side Lily pat her on the back and was beaming at her. Though it was followed by an awkward silence until Mrs Evans came back with milk and cookies.   
  
_ Mmmm _ , cookies.   
  
My stomach growled from the smell and my face reddened at the chuckles the others gave me. Mrs Evans then introduced herself as Susannah Evans and we're allowed to call her Susan. They asked about school (which we both answered homeschooled), about our parents and what we do most of the day. It wasn't weird to find someone our age working in the 70s so Susan looked impressed yet sad at the same time.

"We don't have many friends around our age so we're glad to have a friend like Lily.”   
  
Said girl blushed and looked away. Mrs Evans looked happy that Lily could have good friends with her, Petunia on the other hand never looked straight at us and was fiddling with the flowers. Afterward, we said our goodbyes when an idea popped into my head  

"Petunia, do you want to… you know… join us in our talk, we'll probably only talk about magic and stuff?"   
  
For a moment, just for a moment, I saw the shift in her eyes that looked like disbelief, maybe even excited. Then she turned away and refused, saying things that she doesn't need a freak for a friend and ran off to the stairs. It became a little bit clearer to me what Petunia might have on her mind. Once we settle what we came for, Lily decided we should meet up at the park again and had us glad she forgave Sev. Sev though still dislike Petunia from her comment might have caught on the change in her emotion before she left. Sev though mentally younger is smarter and sharper than me so if someone as clueless as me notices, I'm sure he does as well.   
  
We didn't have time to talk about it though, not when three black dogs were following us from behind with drooling mouth and a vicious face. "Is it them again?" Sev asked quietly.   
  
"Looks like it, don't look back and just go straight home Sev, I can handle this."   
  
Sev gave me a pointed look and I sigh, "Fine, but some of those monsters have a good sense so you better run if any of them notice you got it?!"   
  
He nodded. "Duly noted"   
  
We both then split, with me going toward an intersection. I took out Riptide and turned to find myself face to face with three Hellhounds. I had a pang of nostalgia as I thought of Mrs O' Leary "I would love to play with you three, but sadly I'm all out of chew toys" I took off the cap and the sword came out, "And you're not making me into one."   
  
I would have immediately tried slashing but something none of us had expected, something thick and soft splat to my face. I heard the motion of wings and I tried pulling the thing apart and spitting out the feathers I almost swallowed. Whatever that ram to my face, I did not expect it to be a Barn Owl (oh great, now I know what kind it is...thanks Annabeth!)  the Hellhounds didn't care whatever it was and lunge at me, if it weren't for Sev yelling out my name, I would have lost my head by now. So with an owl in one hand and a sword in the other I jumped to the side walls and leap as I made a good stab at one of the Hellhound's head which turned to golden dust. I quickly made a slash at the second Hellhound on the leg and rolled away from being bitten by the third.   
  
"Look I'm kind of busy right now so, can't you? I don't know....fly away at the moment?" I told the Barn owl, oh great...I'm talking to an owl. If I wasn't imagining, the owl cocked its head and revealed the inside of his wings that had a harsh gash as he slit his eyes at me as if it was trying to say do I look like I could fly to you buddy?'   
  
"Oh wow, you're injured, okay then, you better stay with me" I made another sidestep before getting crushed by one of the dog's paws and stab the leg in place. The harsh loud howl should have alerted people in the neighbourhood but I suspect the Mist is messing things as always. I made a harsh kick to its jaw and the dog whimpered while staggering back. I was then thrust aside by the other and knocked out the wind in my lungs as I hit the brick wall. I kept the owl in my arms, hoping it wasn't crushed from the blow or from my own grip. I already had Athena's (slight) approval despite the grudging rivalry with my dad, I do not want to give her any more reason to hate me by harming her sacred animal.   
  
The third dog looked down at me and with what one would think as a sneer, at least as close as a dog could look sneering, and was about to made me his new lunch until I heard my name being screamed and the dog's sharp teeth stop short before he reeled back like he just swallowed a mailbox (I should know since I've seen Mrs O'Leary do that)  it tried coughing out but its eye went wide and started to look like a cat went it got scared. The dog's friend look just as confused before the dog stopped having a seizure and turned into a...rug?

.

.

.   
Yup, it's a rug. The mighty hellhound just turned flat as if all the inside was pulled out from the leaving his furry skin on the ground. It then surprises me by growling so I did what comes naturally next; I stabbed it.   
  
The black Hellhound rug then turned into dust and the third dog was eyeing Sev, thinking it was the wizard doing of his friend and was about to attack. Not that I let him though, I jumped up and pulled up all my strength to jab between its eyes and there were no more dogs from hell trying to make a chew toy out of me. I turned to Sev with a tired smile.

"Ready to go home?" Sev didn't answer immediately though, he was pointing at the owl in my arm and only then did I remembered I was still holding it. "Oh yeah, Sev do you think you could look at this poor guy, I think he's hurt."   
  
"A letter..." he said in response. I was obviously confused about what he meant, but one more look at the owl and I realized what he meant. There was a letter perched in his beak, waiting for me to take it. "The owl must have gotten hurt somewhere and decided to go straight to you rather than your home." Sev deduced.   
  
I was still awkwardly looking at the letter though until there was an angry look from the owl as if urging me to take it rather than gawking like an idiot. Great, even the owl think I'm an idiot. I took the letter and after a few moments rearranging the words I read the address that made me arch an eyebrow.   
  
_ MR. PERCY JACKSON _ _   
_ _ The first room of Mrs Daisy second floor apartment. _ _   
_ _ Spinner's End _ _   
_ _ Cokeworth _ _   
_ __ THE MIDLANDS   
  
Well, this is a pretty accurate address.

"What are you waiting for? Opened it!" Sev urged me as if it was his own letter being opened. I put Riptide back into my pocket and decided to open it here. I have to admit my heart was beating excitedly too.   
  
One look at the first page and I sigh. "Can you read it for me?" Sev somehow remembered my problem and immediately snatch the paper while clearing his throat.   
  
"Dear Mr Jackson,” Sev started.

“We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.”

“Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Sev switched to the second page and continued with the rest of the letter; which was a list of books and item required for school. Halfway through the letter, I felt my face gone paler and paler especially when Sev had listed off the number of books we need.

“ _ Ugh _ , so many books. It'll either be the monsters or the school that's going to kill me."   
  
"Don't worry, you have a genius next to you remember?" Sev said smugly. I rolled my eyes and took the parchment back from him.   
  
"Then it's good I have someone to rely on getting my books because I certainly can't search on my own."   
  
Sev chuckled, "You got it, Percy."

Sev then turned his attention toward the owl.

"We better help the bird or his wings might get infected, go bring him to your flat, I drop by after getting some first aid." I nodded, knowing this might be there if he doesn't want me going to his house. Sev wasn't long until behind when I got home, he swiftly did quick work with his hand and making sure the owl didn't look uncomfortable.   
  
"Didn't know you were good at treating others." Sev glanced up at me with an exasperated look, "Seriously? I had to read tons of books, trying to not get you to die with your day to day Beast Fighting and you only notice it now?"   
  
"Oh yeah, you did tend my wounds from time to time."   
  
"...has anyone ever told you how clueless you are?"   
  
"Honestly? All the time"   
  
After he bandaged the wound, the owl slightly flapped his wings before he then snuggled on my pillow before falling to sleep.

 

"You should write back the letter after the owl is all healed up, it'll probably take a few days and you can send the letter back that you accept." I nodded and waved goodbye at him but stopped him at the last minute.   
  
"Thanks, by the way, you help me turning that dog to a rug. I would have lost a limb if you hadn't"   
  
He shot me a smug look. "What are friends for?" Then turned to find the owl still asleep as if he was right at home, my hand reached out to pet him but it woke up as if sensing my presence and pecked my hand.   
  
"Ow! Aren't you a little prick?" He didn't like the insult and pecked me again.

"Ow, okay I get it, personal space and respect." The owl somehow looked proud and began snuggling to himself as he fell asleep. Jeez is it me or is this owl a heck a lot smarter than normal. I snorted at the thought an owl could understand me then went to bed as well. Unaware of a forbidding visit coming my way.

 


	7. A Visit from Gandalf's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Lily and Sev finally made up, and an owl came to visit me for our admission in *snort* Hogwarts. But he was not the only one.

The next day I was woken up by a knock from a door. For most people, they would think nothing of it and greet whoever it was behind the door on this pleasant morning. I, on the other hand, quickly got on my feet and my hand shot out with Riptide pen form.

One thing I knew is that I don't have anyone polite enough to knock on my door. Hecate would usually just appear or visit me in a dream, Sev would bang the door while shouting out my name, and it's not the day for the landlady remind me when the due date is.  
  
Another knock was heard. So slowly, I went closer, gripping Riptide tighter all the while. I wasn't sure if it was a friend or an enemy yet, but I'll have to prepare either way.

After the third knock and a long deep breath, I swung the door open and froze at the figure standing before me. He was an old man, a very old man with his wrinkles unreservedly showing the passage of time he went through his life. Wearing a dark blue robe, and a long crooked nose from someone's punched hiding behind half-moon spectacles. Believe when I told you that, I spent enough violence to know how a crooked nose was made. And behind his glasses were a pair of twinkling blue eyes, I had to blink to make sure I didn't imagine that.

What's more despite his old age, he was tall, and there was a sense of vigor and power coming from him, and long silver hair and beard that rivaled the Great Gandalf himself, I wouldn't doubt if anyone says he's even related to him. Heck, if he told me right now to go to an adventure with him, I might just say yes.

I was tempted to reference LotR, but alas, the movie hasn't come out yet.  
  
"Good afternoon, young lad," he greeted, breaking me out of a stupor. "Is this the residence of one Perseus Jackson?"  
  
I'm pretty sure if an owl can come to find me, an old man who's obviously not normal would also know. "That would be me, but who are you?"  
  
"Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself my name is Albus Dumbledore, your soon-to-be Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore… where have I… Oh! _That_ Dumbledore, the one Severus mentioned being my future headmaster.  
  
My first thought had been, what kind of name is Dumbledore?  
  
My second thought would be; _Why in the name of Styx is he here?!_  
  
"If it's not too much to ask, I would very much like to talk to you Perseus, preferably with a hot cup of tea," Dumbledore said with a warm and friendly smile.

 

I nodded and led him inside, but my grip on Riptide never cease. I was about to go to the kitchen when he held me back with a hand then took out an unusual shape of a stick that--wait, is that a wand?! A small wave and the cupboard of my kitchen began to open itself, cups and plates floating around and started to make itself some tea.  
  
Huh… Convenient.  
  
So while waiting for our tea, I sat the opposite from Dumbledore, waiting why on earth would the headmaster want from one student who's probably -- oh, who am I kidding? -- most definitely going to be a problem child in the future.

There was a fluttering sound, and I found the owl had woke up and seemed to bow? Wow, even the owl respect this guy. The old man smiled, and with another flick of a wand, the bandages came undone. I witnessed the owl flutter its wing, and confirming his wound completely healed.

 

I wasn’t sure what I should say to the Principal of Hogwarts, and I squirmed on my seat, feeling uncomfortable with being alone with a man of authority. The only experience I had with Principals was either that I was in trouble or to tell me I wasn’t welcome to their school anymore.

So I tried to break the ice between us, “So...is it hard having a beard that long?”

I feel like wanting to hit myself in the head. Why in the name of Gaea did my seaweed brain have to come up with that one?

I was feeling nervous that I may have disrespected the old man, but my words only made him chuckle as he brushed his beard. “Ah, it’s my pride and joy to maintain this way, but I must admit it could be a bit annoying. All those crumbs when I eat biscuit I tell you!”

 

I snorted, but it was better than full-blown laughter. I certainly didn’t expect that from the old man. That one comment made me think he was a laid back sort of guy, but if he was anything like Chiron, I say there’s more to him than midst the beard--EYE, I mean eye.

 

The readily served tea clattered on the table, and Dumbledore took one sip of it before he made his case, "So Perseus, I assume you don't know why I'm here?"  
  
My back straightened, unsure of what to expect from him, "Not at all and please, call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel I'm in trouble,” or someone wanting to kill me.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then put his cup down, "I see, then let me ask you first, are you already familiar with the wizarding world?"  
  
"I am, I have two friends who're wizards, and I'm pretty sure I'm too,” in a different sense anyway, "Or else the weird things around me don't make sense."  
  
"I suppose you do, but what you might not have noticed is that you're a different sort of wizard, Percy, and that there is a whole other world than the just the wizarding one." A different sort... what does he mean by that? "Tell me, do you know about the Greek Pantheon?"  
  
I almost scoffed aloud at the question, "I know it more than I ever want to, I could even pass as an expert by now, but what does this have to do-- I stopped and slapped myself at how slow I can be most of the time. Sparring the (most likely) introduction of Greek gods, I pulled out my pen and uncapped it, revealing a bronze sword gleaming from the ceiling lamp. The old man eyes widen, examining the sword with a hint of familiarity before he met my eyes once more.  
  
"Well, this makes things much easier," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"But...how do you know about it? I thought the demigods and wizards aren't supposed to mix?”  
  
"No, it's not that they can't mix, the Olympians decided it's less of a headache if they just don't interact. Fearing a war that resulted like the Romans and Greeks."  
  
I snorted at the prospect. "So there are others like me in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, not this year. Unlike the old days, the Olympians have now moved toward where the fire of civilization is the brightest, which is currently America as I suspect you know. Even the camp has moved there as well, you do know about Camp Half-Blood?" I nodded, and he continued.

 

"However, the wizarding civilization in Britain is just as strong in America, if not more so, which is why, from time to time, I would find a relative admitted to the school." A mischievous twinkle in his eye was shown when my face gasped from the new information I got.  
  
"You...a...you're a..."  
  
"A demigod, yes." he got up from his chair and sort of greeted me with a bow, "Allow me to re-introduce myself, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizardgamot, Supreme Mugwump, Order of Merlin- First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts and finally... Son of Hecate," he concluded his introduction.  
  
I was already lost on his full name and barely know half of his fancy titles. I'm still not sure if I should reveal my own impressive list of titles, but that would be telling so I cut my introduction short. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."  
  
There was only a slight raise of his white eyebrows, "Child of the Big Three I see. First time I've met anyone other than my half-siblings,” he said amusingly.  
  
"I did move from America since my parents, I mean my mom is... gone so my aunt thought Hogwarts would be just as safe as the camp would be. From what I could tell, it's not strange for other demigods other than Hecate to be a wizard?"  
  
"Only if they were sent to her jurisdiction, but you could say demigods have more talent in using magic by manipulating the Mist and from the power of blessings within them. Wizard and witches, on the other hand, use the Mist as their source of power to create magic from their emotion, body gesture, or wand.”

 

“It also helps that wands makes things easier rather than manipulating the Mist directly," Dumbledore explained in a calm, patient way that made it easier for me to take in all of it.  
  
"That's good because I really sucked at it, it took me years to make a mortal see this as a baseball bat.” I waved my sword around to emphasize. Though there was that fluke on Time Square. I was only glad I didn't make them see a runaway zoo or something.  
  
"Ah yes, and that would be..."  
  
" _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, it was a gift, and it's been my partner for a long time.”

 

“Aaa... a current that takes you by surprise before being swept by the sea. Certainly, a match-made weapon for the Son of the Sea God.”

I found myself staring down at the greek encryption of the sword, thinking Dad could actually be pretty deep since I never bother to know what the name meant. “Does the school forbids sharp objects by any chance?"  
  
"It does, but as a fellow demigod, I should know not to deprive a hero's greatest weapon for survival, though you not need to worry at school as it is enchanted, so I would advise you to keep it hidden." I smiled at his understanding and nodded. I wasn't sure why but the man old age and the wisdom emitting from his eyes just reminded me of Chiron.

 

Instantly I felt homesick but pushed the thought away. We both drink our tea that had been served long and then got up with a satisfied look. "I suppose I had stayed long enough Percy Jackson, if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask it from me."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Very well Percy, it's not every day you find demigods aware of their status as it endangers them further, but you seem to have the situation in control so I will have to cut this meeting short." He was about to walk away toward the door when he stops short as if reminded of something. He then pulls out a small case, a little red box, and a slip of paper seemingly out of nowhere or maybe there's just a hidden pocket somewhere.  
  
I took the black case, opening it to reveal a round geeky glasses. My nose scrunched, "Uh, thanks but I have perfect visions so... I don't really think I'll need..."  
  
He held out a hand and cut me off, "You would find it very useful in class Percy, as it helps us with our reading problem" He tapped his own spectacle and gave me one last wink before disappearing through the door. I blinked a few times before I then decided to wear it and snatched the letter that had been on the table.

 

To my surprise, I could read it perfectly without getting a headache. I then turned to the slip of paper which turned out to be a train ticket to Hogwarts from King Cross Station. I had to wipe the new glasses to make sure I hadn't misread the big letter that said 'Platform 9 3/4' because honestly I never heard that kind of platform number. Then I switched my attention to the red box and opened it to find a key. What key it is, I have no idea, but there is a note attached to the ring that said 'Vault 0' which kind of screams weird. My attention was snapback by the peck of the prickly bird that wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
  
"All right, I'll write that letter take it easy.” Just as I was writing the letter with the watchful eyes of the owl, I took a good look at my letter, proud I could read without a problem. I better say my thanks to Dumbledore the next time I see him.

 

I tied the letter to the bird's leg and knowing its way to the window; I let him fly off from my hand. I tried walking around the room for a while, trying to get used to the glasses, I thought about putting it away for a while since it might hinder me fight, but then I thought of Jason, and I thought.  
  
Well, Jason could fight with glasses, why can't I?  
  
And with that thought, the geeky glasses stay.  
  
I then decided to visit Sev to see if he had received the letter yet. When I got there, I heard a couple who were shouting and screaming, and on cue, Sev had bolted out of the house. He had a grim look as if he was ready to kill someone until he noticed me and immediately grinned. "What's with the glasses? Never knew you needed one."  
  
"I didn't know at first, but this one seemed to be enchanted. Now I don't need to worry about my dyslexia." I began explaining to him about the visit from Dumbledore that shocked him, how he knew about my family's circumstances and tried to make sure I'd feel safe there. It felt wrong to lie to him, and how sickening I was able to lie so smoothly, Annabeth must have rubbed that on me since she always knew what to say. Sev seemed to think I'm playing a joke that I just met the most powerful wizard and shrug it like it was just another visitor. Well, when you've been visited by a god-turned-mortal then yes, it's not the most shocking visitor I had in my lifetime.  
  
We then decided to visit Lily, thinking she might have her letter as well. We ended up running and racing along the way, out excitement pumping out our adrenaline. Once we saw her house, we saw a woman in purple robes and pointy black hat, 'a witch' I thought, and she had just gone out before suddenly disappearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Did I see that, right? Did she just--"  
  
Sev confirmed with a nod, "It's called apparating, kind of like teleporting in muggle terms, I guess."  
  
We knocked on the door, and were greeted by Lily's parents. The pair of husband and wife looked worn out (probably from all the stress f having a magical child, why my mom is still sane from putting up with me is beyond my understanding). They were also forcing up a smile to greet us, but that's until Lily told then the two were just like her. They didn't hide their shock and exchanged a contemplated look with one another as if assuring themselves that everything is real. I can somehow relate to that.

 

Lily was about to tell us what happened, but then she asked about my glasses, and I ended up explaining about Dumbledore. To say she was surprised was an understatement, she made his visit like I just met the Queen of England even though she didn't understand how important he was in the magical world, but knowing he was Hogwart's headmaster must have been enough to imagine him as a deity to her.

 

Then she told us how not long after the owl arrived, a messenger appeared and called herself a witch and began a detailed description of what the wizarding world is like.  It was a little worrying that I couldn't find Petunia anywhere though, "Her name is Professor Marchbanks, and since mom and dad were aware with my magic, it didn't take long to convince them."  
  
"I admit that Lily's strange ability had been in our minds, but knowing that a community exists to help her through that reassured us greatly," said Mrs. Evans as she gave us two a cup of warm milk.  
  
"It worried us if she one day lost control and we don't know how to stop it..."  
  
"Were you afraid she hurt you?" Sev asked suddenly with suspicion, interrupting Mr. Evans.  
  
"Well...we're more afraid she hurt herself or her sister.” He pulled Lily closed to his arms, reassuring her. I nudged Sev to the side and give him a warning look, ' _Dude, that's her father, be more respectful!_ ' Sev replied with the same intense glare, not acknowledging his fault.  
  
Mrs. Evans then proceeded to ask our background, how we knew about magic, and how different how the livelihood of being a wizard. Questions only Sev were able to answer with a precise and reasonable answer that quickly mollify their concerns while I bobbed my head as if I already knew them, they looked impressed at his mature responded and so did I.

"They said we needed to buy the supplies at Diagon Alley, do you know where it is?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Certainly, my mom and I like to use the floo--I mean other transport to get there, but I know how to get there once we're in London." Severus eagerly explained.  
  
"It's in London?" Mr. Evans interjected which Sev respond with a nod.  
  
"Great, then we're all going to go shopping together then, when will we start packing?" Everyone looked at me when I said it and the Evans began looking at their schedule.  
  
"How about eleventh of July, would that be alright with you boys, since we're not very familiar with all this magic stuff it'll be a great help if you come along with us," Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"No problem at all, Sir," Sev answered, "We'll show you all around."  
  
"Mostly Sev really, I'm just as clueless when it comes to the place" Sev playfully kicked me, and the living room erupted in laughter. It was a great day, and I couldn't help but get excited for what I'll find in Diagon Alley, though looking back at my previous experience, surely nothing could surprise me now.

 

**…**

  
You know that last statement I made when I visited the Evans weeks ago? Yeah, I take that back.  
  
We had planned to meet up with Sev at London, seeing as he didn't have enough money to buy tickets for her mother and him so I explained to the Evans that he would meet us then. Surprisingly, Petunia had been silent the whole journey even though Lily expressed her excitement beside and tried to make her excited alongside her. Nothing worked so far.  
  
When we arrived at London, I spotted the Sev and his mother; she was wearing a black one piece and dark blue cardigan, she had untidy black hair she wore in a bun, thin, sallow-faced that greatly resemble Severus.

"Good morning Mrs. S, lovely weather today, don't you think?" It was almost noon, but it's the thought that counts right?

She made a small smile when I greeted her but turned pensive once more. It was always hard to see her smile other than to Sev, and she's usually seen working on potions she was selling or fighting with her lazy ass husband. I honestly don't know how Sev felt about her; sometimes I thought he would try to help or reconnect with her through their mutual love of potions, sometimes I've seen him bitter of how neglected he felt.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Evans greeted her and softly told them to follow them. I could say they were unnerved at her mysterious and slightly gloom demeanor, I had felt that way too but got quickly used to thanks to being with Nico beforehand. We all then went to a broken down old and grubby looking pub in Charing Cross Road. The Evans were skeptical about following but didn't voice out their discomfort, or more likely it was cut off when we got inside to find it full of people in robes and pointed hats, Sev showed that the place was a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Again, I like to say wizards have no naming sense.  
  
Sev began to animatedly tell us how the pub was the oldest pub in Britain despite what muggles believe and the only place to access Diagon Alley. The pub itself was old and shabby, you would think from the number of people here they have enough money to renovate the place.  
  
We went far to the back until we met a brick wall with nothing to match. Petunia scoffed, "What alley? There's nothing here but a dead end, see what I told you, Mom! These people are--" she didn't get to finished her word before Mrs. S tapped the wall with her wands, and the bricks began to shuffle out of the way, revealing what looked like a shopping district with shops, stalls, and restaurant on the side and people in robes crowding from all around.  
  
Petunia shocked face was worth watching that I couldn't help but whisper. "You were saying?"  
  
Mrs. S turned to us, hiding an amused smile at us gawking at the streets.

"I understand you may be fascinated by the place, but we must first go to Gringotts if you all need or have any money from there." Everyone nodded in agreement, but it was getting harder not to get sidetracked by all the weird shops around. There were shops selling broomsticks, telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes that made me grimaced, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

 

The street was filled with people, making my grin widen at the liveliness. Lily was wearing the same expression as me, and I could hear Sev promising they would check out every store if we could.  We stopped our tracks when we made our way to a snow-white multistoried marble building.  
  
We made our steps toward the bank, a large set of green iron door halfway opened flanked between two goblins if what Sev said is true. I've met several magical creatures before, but this is the first for me to meet goblins. They look just how I imagined they would be; short, bald, pointy nose and ears, but they act a lot normal than I first imagine. Sure they looked like someone had just insulted their mother, but my only knowledge of them had been playing games from Final Fantasy so for all I know, that might just be their default faces.  
  
Once we went past them, we were met by another large double door, but it was silver -- pure honest-to-gods silver! -- as if they need to flaunt their riches than they already are despite being a bank, with words etched upon it. Once more, I was mentally thanking Dumbledore with the glasses that help me read such long riddling cursive passage without getting a headache. Considering their naming sense, I don't think I could live through Hogwarts without it. All of us, except for Sev and his mother, inched closer to get a better read and satisfy our curiosity.  
  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _  
_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed_ _  
_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _  
_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn._ _  
_ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _  
_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _  
_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
“Friendly,” I remarked to it.

 

"What does it mean?" Lily couldn't help but ask.

  
"It means as it said, don't steal from goblins or you'll pay the consequences," Sev explained to her.  "As far as I know, no one sane has ever succeeded in breaking into Gringotts, and none had tried since one thief announced he faced a dragon."  
  
"Wait, you're telling me there's a dragon underneath us right now?" I pointed out. I've never had a good experience with them; I could name a one headed, two-headed, nine-headed, or number-of-headed dragons and even bronze one. Each one left did not leave me unscathed.  
  
Sev only response was to shrug, "I'm not sure, it's only a rumor, but I can’t deny it since goblins are famous for being protective over their golds, that’s why they were tasked to worked at Gringotts."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans plus Petunia looked a bit pale at the prospect of a dangerous creature underneath them, but Sev had opened the door for us so we couldn't help but continue forward. I slowed my pace and looked back at the door. Lily noticed this and asked what's wrong, "Nothing, I just notice another meaning from that passage."  
  
Lily tilted her head to the side, and I answered with an amused smile, "It's not just a warning for thieves, it's also a challenge."  
  
Lily blanched at my admission, "How do you get a challenge from that?"  
  
"Well, they can't boast from being the safest bank if no one tries to steal it, don't you think?"

 

Lily rolled her eyes, thinking it was another one of my jokes, but really...putting that sort of sign would have given the Hermes cabin in a riot to how they were going to steal here. I turned my back to the door and was amazed to see vast marble hall, with many goblins sitting on each side, doing their paperwork with their long slick fingers, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.  
  
When I noticed the Evans stopped walking, Mrs. S decided Sev should accompany them how they would exchange muggle money while Mrs. S would get her own money from the vault. She then turned to me and asked if I needed any help.

 

"I'm not sure if I had money actually, but I was given a key with a tag saying Vault 0 a few days ago, do you know anything?" For the first time, I saw Mrs. S usual passive face turning puzzled at something. She eyed the key critically then told me to ask one of the goblins about it, so we made for the counter.  
  
Oddly though enough, after I took notice, almost all the goblins were looking straight at me. They were, of course, talking with others or doing their work, but years of survival instinct know when I'm being watched. The problem was... or more like the lack of thereof, it wasn't a menacing look that wanted to claw my gut out but rather one of interest. I then remembered how monsters could sniff me out from miles because of my godly blood in me and thought how maybe that’s how goblins could come up the same conclusion as well. I certainly can’t cross out that possibility.  
  
"Percy Jackson, I presume." I almost jumped at the voice. A new goblin appeared behind us, one with spectacles, long white beard, and eyes that reminded me of a teacher that tries to think of new punishment for me. I know I sound paranoid, but the attention is giving me nerves.  
  
"Uh, yes, that's me."  
  
The old goblin nodded, "Dumbledore had given us news of a new Half-Blood.” I couldn’t help but tense from the fact he knows the kind of Half-Blood I am. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to sound racist, but it’s rarely a comforting thought to have a monster know who you are and it took me a while before I warmed up the idea that Tyson the Cyclops was my half-brother. “My name is Guffrock, Head of Gringotts, I presume you have the key?" I gave him the key I had on hand. The Head Goblin looked to it from side to side, feeling it in his hands, even smelling it with his pointed nose, until he had satisfactorily confirmed if it was genuine.

 

"Follow me!" I hesitated in listening to order so suddenly, especially when he urged me toward a dark-looking back door, but I turned to Mrs. S, and seeing her nodding reassuringly, I followed.  
  
You would think following a goblin toward a dimly lit and stony passageway screamed ‘suspicious,’ but despite my calm demeanor, I was gripping Riptide tightly to any threatening movement. "Get inside here please," said Guffrock, gesturing toward the metal cart.

  
The cart ran a lot quicker than I first expect, making me queasy even toward down a steep slope and the maze-like structure. At the corner of my eyes, we ran past different vaults, of varying shape and sizes. We ran under a lake, through a blast of fire, and over the edge of a deep ravine. When the cart ran a lot deeper, fewer goblins were often seen. There was no noise for a while before it was occupied by a loud familiar roar, 10 out of 10 any demigod could guess right.  
  
"Huh, so there really is a dragon," I lightly noted.  
  
Guffrock arched an eyebrow at the boy's reaction, or lack thereof to be precise. "You don't seem surprised seeing one."  
  
"Seen too many; Enough to get me sick."  
  
We then passed a sphinx.  
  
"Do they give out the riddle kind or the pop quiz one?"  
  
Then we passed a hydra.  
  
"Styx! How do you tame those nasty guys!"  
  
To say Guffrock was astounded from the fact that I dismissed Beasts like casual creatures, you would think it was hilarious, to say the least. I had to hold back a chuckle from him feeling fear towards me instead. The trip was taking longer than I expected, so I struck a conversation with him.

 

“So, do every goblin know about demigods?”

 

“Quite we are, your godly smell doesn’t help hide that fact from us and we goblins have sworn an Oath to keep your existence hidden from the Wizarding World. I say those wizards don’t deserve to know of your kind if they can’t even settle among themselves.” Guffrock sneered at the end.

 

There was a bit of contempt and grudge against wizards, and I hope goblins don’t start trying something like bringing in a war, his tone reminded a bit of Luke, and I certainly don’t want a repeat of history. After we got past Vault No. 1, we finally took a deep dive down before stopping short in front of the cave wall.  
  
"We're here." the goblin stated simply.  
  
I was confused for a short while, seeing there was no metal doors or any door for that matter. Though this is a Wizarding Bank, there's a probably a secret entrance or something of the likes. He ushered me to the wall where I then noticed a giant metal omega letter-- the last Greek letter -- attached to the wall.

 

"Key please." I blinked, then fumbled in my pocket for the key where he put it in a keyhole at the left side of the symbol.

"Hand, please." Now I blinked a few more times before confirming I didn't mishear that. The goblin sighed and took my hand, pricked it with a needle and placed it on the right side of the symbol.

 

It was quick and swift that I barely felt it and was utterly confused. Guffrock pulled back both my hand and the key then the symbol changed from an Omega to the Trident, the symbol of Poseidon. A second later, a vault practically emerged beneath the rocky wall and opened itself, allowing me to witness a jaw-breaking scene.


	8. I Got Myself a Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled back both my hand and the key then the symbol changed from an Omega to a Trident, the symbol of Poseidon. A second later, a vault practically emerges beneath the rocky wall and opened itself, allowing me to witness a jaw-breaking scene.

 

My jaw dropped at the sheer sight of it, mountains of gold coins and treasure I ‘ve never seen, sprawling all over the vault along — pearls, jewels, spears, swords, shields, and even gold sand. I also felt the hum of power resonating around the room, I knew then if I search enough I could find celestial bronze or imperial gold mixed within, maybe even random magical items that I'm not sure what it would do. I couldn't even exaggerate when I thought the place was too small to fill in all these treasures. Which is why the first thing that came out of his mouth was: "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."

Either the Head Gringotts couldn’t take a joke, or he tried to act funny, he pinched my thigh hard enough to make me yelped.  
  
"Not a dream young Perseus Jackson, all this is rightfully yours." Guffrock gestured to the sea of gold around us. If I have to be perfectly honest, I have no idea how I'll manage this much money. Back home, we had barely got by with mom's various part-time jobs and always living in a small apartment. Any average pay household kid would dream of grand luxury like living in a mansion, getting new stuff, traveling around the world, getting new stuff, eat at a five-star restaurant, getting new stuff. Now though, all the things I put in my bucket list was just nowhere in my memory, as if the sheer amount of money had overwhelmed me.

Who am I kidding, it _did_ overwhelm me.   
  
"Ca...can you arrange the proper amount for me to have to go by for a year?" My voice trembled slightly as I asked Guffrock. I couldn’t trust myself with this much amount of money yet. The goblin agreed and put in what I made out a large amount of gold in it.   
  
"Do you want to go with Drachma as well?"   
  
I thought about it for a while and nodded since there's no harm bringing some so I pulled a different pouch and grabbed a fistful of drachmas, maybe it would help when I need to IM someone, just in case of an emergency. Once we were done, Guffrock and I went back past the same track, witnessing the dragon, the Sphinx, and the hydra in reversal. Then all too soon the scenery changed from a rough, rocky mine of the underground bank, to the tidy marble hall where my friends and their parents were all waiting for me.   
  
"Blimey Percy, what took you so long?! We were all getting worried about you" Sev exclaimed first.   
  
I laughed lighthearted to ease the mood a bit. "Chill Sev, my family's vault just happened to be at the very back of the bank, so it took me a while." And it took some time to realize how rich I am, but then again, dad _is_ a god so I should have expected that.   
  
After confirming we all got the money, we all decided it's time to take a few trips around the Alley. Sev had reassured the adults he would lead us where we were supposed to and let the adults sat around one of the cafes around while they had their chat. It was a relief for the three of us not to run around with the adults breathing by our neck, I looked at Petunia, and she didn't seem thrilled nor did she comment on anything since the bank.

 

"So where do we go first?" Asked Sev. He hasn't said anything with Petunia being with us, but I knew he's trying not to pick a fight.  
  
Me and Lily looked at one another and exchanged a matching grin, we then turned to Sev as we both thought of the same thing, "Wands!"  
  
Sev grinned back. Not surprised by our enthusiastic answer, he pointed out of the nearest shop which you could see a narrow and shabby shop -- but let's face it, most shop here are shabby looking -- Therein peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window: Diagon Alley's one and only wandmaker shop.

 

Our group rushed toward the shop, and somehow I, being in the lead, gently opened the shop's door. It was funny if you look at it at another angle how I gotta be so nervous about entering a small shop like this. The shop looked empty with only a small stool at the corner and endless of narrow boxes on the walls and ceilings. The air smelled of dust and mold, and I would figure it had been abandoned for years of not at the middle of the shop was a man sitting quietly on his table as we nervously approach.  
  
"Ah, two young wizards and a witch, ready to buy their wands I see," said a pale old man. "Now who would like to get their wand first?"   
  
The three of us hesitated as we looked at one another then Lily came up to him. "Yes, we would like to buy our wands, please. My name is Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape and Percy Jackson."   
  
"Pleased to meet you three, my name is Garrick Ollivander owner of this shop." He pulled out a tape measure and asked her wand hand. Lily was confused for a bit until she held out her right hand. The tape moved by itself, measuring whatever it was trying to measure and began searching through the box.   
  
"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use either unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand," He explained to us until he pulled out a box that made his pale eyes shimmered, "Now if you please raise your wand arm up."   
  
Both of us blinked confusingly, but then Sev whispered "dominant arm" so we each lifted our right hand.   
  
Ollivander took one look at each of us then pulled out a box from behind the table that she gave to Lily, "Try this, Oak: 10 Inches with Phoenix feather core, unyielding. Go on, take a swing." Lily unsurely flicked her wand. The whole window crashed, startling us out of our wits that my hand had reached out to Riptide. Mr. Ollivander didn’t seem fazed, as if windows spontaneously breaking is an everyday thing. He sturt over and plucked her wand out of her hand, "No, no, obviously not for you."

Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.   
  
He then examined a few boxes before he came over and took out another wand, "How about this, Holly: 11 Inches with Unicorn Hair, flexible." When she took it, Lily was more hesitant in flicking it, but after he calmly urged her. She flicked her wand, but that ended with the wand jumping out of her hand. "Hmm, not even close then..." After another rummaging around one box with another, a small smile crept on him and gave the wand to her. "Willow: 10 ¾ Inches with Dragon Heartstring, swishy."

 

Lily became even more nervous trying out her next wand, but when she held it, there was a look of realization on her face and draw a satisfied look from Mr. Ollivanders.   
  
"Ah, finally, a good match. That wand would make good use for charms and would help you explore great potential inside you.”

 

Lily blushed at the compliment, slightly shaking her head, “Oh, I’m not that great really compared to Percy and Sev.”

 

“Nonsense, I learn from years of working here that the wands choose the wizard, and the kind of wand they held is telling enough of what kind of wizard they’ll be. From what your wand can tell me. You, my Dear, have great potential inside you but only if you work hard will you achieve it.”

 

Lily’s cheek became much redder, and Sev lightly bumped her side and gave her a bright smile that showed he agreed with him — making her smile back.

 

“Who's next?"  
  
I turned to Sev questioningly who shook his head, "I already have a wand, and I've done most of my shopping. Today, my job is mostly to guide you two around.”   
  
He smiled through it all, but while Lily pouted that Sev hadn't gone shopping ahead without us two. I smiled sympathetically, knowing he didn't want to show Lily that he was buying used stuff from a pawn shop.   
  
With that cleared, I went up to Ollivander, and I couldn't help but contain the excitement bubbling inside me. It was in one way funny if anyone I knew saw me getting giddy over a piece of a stick when you can just use swords and bows to trample your enemy. But it was a magical piece of stick, and you've got to admit that everyone dreamed of doing magic at least once, even me.

 

"Dogwood: 10½ Inches with Phoenix Feather core, slightly bendy." I took it, I barely got to hold it, and he grabbed, saying that it had not been for me. 

 

How he knew that I wasn’t sure.

 

"Let's try this, Holley: 13 ¾ Inches with Dragon heartstring, very supple." I took it and gave it a wave, but then the whole building felt it was shaking until he took my wand away once more. Afterward, we tried over a dozen wands, and they either didn't work or made a really exaggerated effect. One had made all the furniture float, another had slipped out and rolled away that almost makes me feel offended, most surprising was one where I hadn’t even touch a wand, and it shot out of the window faster than a rocket. We didn't miss the audible pained cry that it hit someone from outside.

 

The old man even had to search through the wands upstairs with a glee on his face as if early Christmas has come for him at being challenged by a new puzzle piece he hadn't come across and I was that puzzle.  
  
"Don't look so down Percy, you'll find your wand I'm sure." Lily patted my back in encouragement.   
  
"I know, but I feel like any wand would do for me right now, the feeling is just as worse as being dumped by a girl."   
  
Sev snorted at that, "I doubt a girl was ever interested in you Percy. When have you ever got dump?”

 

I flashed a teasing grin at him, “You’d be surprised how many would want me Sev.”

 

He snorted in response despite how true and bittersweet my words were. There was Calypso who now is together with Leo, Rachel who dumped me for being an oracle when we’re not even together and our relationship was mighty confusing, then there’s Nico who...honestly I don’t get him. All this time I thought he doesn’t like me or has some sort (but understandable) grudge against me and that Jerk suddenly said he like me then told me I wasn’t his type, I mean Dude! It’s like I’ve been dumped (again) when we aren’t even together which was not cool of him. It’s like Dumping Percy has become some sort weird game to pass the time.

 

...You know what? I think it’s better he doesn’t know. My love life would just be another source to mock me, and I wouldn't blame him for it.   
  
Before long, Ollivander came climbing down with an old wooden antique box with more dust than the usual box he pulled out.

"Ah yes, this is Cedar: 12 Inches with Unicorn hair, unyielding and with peculiar backstory from it, try it, go ahead and wave." he eagerly said. I lacked in enthusiasm since the first three rejected wand, but the moment I held on to it, a wave of warmth spread throughout me and heard the rush of the surf beside me. Ollivander smiled, knowing I had found my very own wand. "Well done! Finally a perfect match, a fine-worthy wand for a worthy warrior, excellent for a duelist."  
  
That peak my interest, "What do you mean a worthy warrior?"   
  
"Yes, you see, your wand core came from medieval times of a unicorn who was saved a boy from being poached, he was knighted by the young age of 13, and was famous even throughout the muggle world. The unicorn itself had broken its horn, so no one suspected the horse as a magical creature. Sadly, the man helped in leading a rebellion against a selfish king and died. That wand you have is one of the few my family had used said unicorn's hair and to my knowledge, chose people with great strength and loyalty. Why even the great knight was named Henry Percy." He said with a chuckle in the end, and both Lily and Sev couldn't help but join at such coincidence. It didn't bother me now that I have a wand, and it felt like getting a new partner. Hope Riptide won't be too jealous.   
  
We then gave him our money for each our wands, but that's before Lily asked if there's a way to take care of our wands. Ollivander looked delighted to explain and gave each of us a book and the tools to polish our wands. It would seem not everyone bothers to take care of their wand or asked him for it, he was delighted enough to give each of us one for free.

 

"So, where should we go next?"  
  
"I think you guys should buy your robes next, then we can go to Madam Malkin's, where they'll stitch you a new robe, I'll show you the way!" Sev explained. However, after pointing us toward the shop where we not only bought new robes for the next seven years in Hogwarts, including protective gloves from dragonhide, winter cloak, along with the hat. Madam Malkin was a small witch dressed in all mauve, she gave us a warm, welcoming smile. She didn't need to ask what we need since every year she was asked the same thing. She had us stood on a footstool, giving each of us a black robe and pinned it at the right length.

 

While we were sized for our robes (something I dreaded from how silly they were), we would also have to wear a white shirt, grey sweater, black slack and a charmed tie that would change by color depending on our houses throughout the school year. I was glad the wardrobe was far more reasonable that I would least hope it’d be.   
  
Next was buying the books at Flourish and Botts, few of the things Lily has been more than excited to buy. Sev would have felt the same had he had enough money for it as he eyed a few books longingly. While I do have the ability to read without much of a headache now, I never was that much of a scholar, so I had never thought of being one of those people who lingered long in the bookstore. That was before I saw the books being displayed. Walls and ceiling were covered in shelves that I wouldn’t be surprised to find there was a hidden one just behind. There were books as large as paving stone to as small as post stamp, even a book with nothing at all that seemed to goad certain people to try a crack on it if there was a hidden message or not. I know Annabeth would, and possibly Sev.

 

What caught my attention most were the many outlandish and borderline outrageous book titles got me amused, like:  
  
' _Navigating without a Wand_ ’

 

‘ _Holidays with Hags’_

‘ _Wizards are from Mars, Muggles are from Mushrooms’_   
  
Or my personal favorite:   
  
' _How to tell your pet is trying to kill you.'_   
  
"I know the glasses helps my dyslexia, but I don't think I'll be reading much book any time soon," I murmured audibly enough.   
  
"Oh come off it Percy, how could you not want to learn about the magical world?" Lily questioned my unamused behavior.   
  
I held on a laugh, seeing I had witnessed stranger things."I learn best on hand," I replied simply.

 

Thankfully, most assigned books for Hogwarts had been arranged in bulk, so giving out our year went quickly enough. Sev was searching from a secondhand shop, if I had known how tight he is on money, I would have taken more than I needed to. Though I don't think Sev would want any charity from me out of sheer pride.

 

"Let's get this over with,"  
  
Next, we went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy our scales, telescope, charts, and vials costing 40 Galleons. Afterward was Potage's Cauldron shop to (obviously) buy our cauldrons. Then Scribbulus Writing Equipment to buy parchment, ink, and quills for us to use.

 

I kept asking if there was any way for me to bring any pens, but Sev insisted that muggle items were forbidden in Hogwarts. I pointed out why wizards can't just charm their quills could stay inked as long as the ink bottle isn't empty so they could write without bringing their ink wherever we go.

 

Severus thought about it for a while, saying I had a point, his eyes glazed over, his lips moving in whispers, while his mind went off to his own world. Both Lily and I were already familiar with that look of his as he tried to concentrate on something.  
  
Afterward, we went to my least favorite shop, an apothecary where they sold all the potion ingredients. There were barrels of dragon blood, jars filled with dried herbs and plants I can't properly spell let alone name was lining up the walls. Also assorted batwings, mistletoe berries, various innards and (I grimaced) unicorn's horn. I don't think they had appreciated that. (In fact, they sadly never do.) I would have gagged from the smell the first time I came here if I wasn't so used to it from visiting Sev's house all the time. Lily didn’t last two seconds before excusing herself for fresh air.   
  
After getting all our main supplies, Sev led us to an Ice cream parlor that recently opened for our break, and we happily obliged. The first time we saw the assortment of flavor posted on it, me and Lily were amazed. I've seen a triple or quadruple scoop of ice cream, but never an octuple scoop. I'm not sure how people could eat that in one cone.

 

"This is Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, it's new, but most wizards already knew his ice cream as the best." he made us inch closer before our turn at the line and whispered some sort of secret for us. "This is just a rumor, but some said the guy knew everything, and I mean everything even guarded secrets being kept from the ministry."  
  
The rumor was outlandish enough to be unconvincing but it did pique our interest. "I'm guessing no one knew or believed that since he's making money from ice cream." I pointed out. Considering I had found help from beggars, (granted one was immortal, the other was a god in disguise, and there was one who was revived somewhat), I didn't put away the idea of a normal guy like an Ice Cream Vendor Guy could hide many secrets that many would kill for, maybe guarding it considering not many would suspect an Ice Cream Vendor Guy to know anything.   
  
"True, but it makes you wonder what secrets that exist you know, it's the magical world so haven't you wonder what kind of secret they would have?" Lily excitedly whispered.

 

I frowned a little because I honestly do not want to know any secrets, one of the things you learn in demigod business is that secrets are there for a reason. You don't try finding it without excruciating pain on the way. I held a smile in the end though and agreed, reminiscing what it felt seeing the unknown without knowing the dangers.  
  
I heard Mr. Fortescue cry out for the next customer, and the three of us bought the ice cream. Thankfully Sev let me buy one for him as thanks for showing us around. There were lots of... _unique..._ names for the ice cream and no description for its flavor what so ever. As if we were expected to know what kind of flavor Successful Grades would be, or what Sweet Revenge might taste like.

 

Damn Wizards and their naming sense...is this karma for making fun of them all the time?!

 

I thought long and hard until Sev nudged me that I was holding up the line and just thought ‘ _Ah screw it!’_ and ordered a random flavor called ‘Ticklish Treat.’

 

Turns out that ice cream was _literally_ ticklish. I had a hard time eating at the start so I wouldn’t spit it out by accident. Lily, on the other hand, ordered a ‘Lava Choc’ which was a chocolate ice cream with a piping hot chocolate melt, while Sev got ‘Tiny Love’ for his flavor. As if he needed ice cream to know what that tasted like.

"By the way, do you guys want to buy any pets?" Sev asked us two. I glanced at Lily, curious if she wanted one and she glanced back at me, probably wondering the same.

  
"I'm not sure really, Mom and Dad are pretty strict about pets, what about you, Percy?"   
  
"Well, the letter said you could only bring a cat, a toad, or an owl, and I'm not sure of bringing any..." My words were died off as I went into deep tranced for a while, thinking back of that stuck up owl I tried helping.

 

"Where do you buy an owl anyway?" I decided to ask.

 

After we finished our ice cream, Sev led us to Eelops Owl Emporium. The place, to my amazement, was filled with hundreds of owls hanging in their cage, both outside and the inside. Now that I think about it since I could talk to horses, I wonder if any of Athena's child could speak to owls? I was lost in thought as I took in the shop's scenery, and ended up bumping into someone, almost falling down in result.  
  
"Ooh I'm so sorry, are you alright Child?" Said the gray-robed man.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and dusted myself, I looked up at the man, he was a bald man with the strain hair, he wore glasses and small claw mark across his nose.   
  
"Hello, are you here to buy an owl?" he said with a business smile.   
  
"Yeah, what kind of owl do you have?" He then led us around the shop, pointing out the different types and quirks every owl has. My ADHD kicked in, though, so I barely listen half of his lecture until I met eyes with a pair of round eyes that seemed to change colors. Unlike most owls, there wasn't an absolute sharpness in her eyes, but they were fully round as if she was looking at the world full of curiosity. She was the smallest bird I saw around the bunch. She has grey feathers mixed with white ones and a black beak.

 

"Ah, I see you found one of our rare owls, the Little Owl. A small one but not as small as an Elf Owl, a fast mail carrier if you want, she's also one of the smartest owls I know and a bit territorial so make sure you spend a week with her before you send her on any errands. Her diets mostly include insects and earthworms. Oh, and fun fact for you three, did you know the Little Owl is the animal symbol of one of the Greek gods? Which is why in Latin they are called–"  
  
" _Athene noctua,_ " I finished for him. The others looked at me surprised about what I know, and I kept staring at the owl as I hold on to the feather necklace. "How much is she?"   
  
"If you include the cage and the proper tools and food to go with it, it'll cost you 15 Galleons." He turned to my friends, grinning with his business smile. "What about you two? I see you're in two minds in getting an owl, but they do help to send messages other than being fine pets, you know."

 

Sev declined, saying he doesn't need one while Lily looked conflicted since she wasn’t sure about getting a pet but wanting to have more comfortable contact with her parents. Sev then informed her about the school’s owlery or letting me lend the owl for her whenever she needed it, and I honestly don’t mind.

 

The Salesman then packed all the necessary items and the cage to the counter, where I gave him the money. My owl was jumping left and right, excited to get out of the shop and I smiled. Lily immediately cooed at my owl, seeing how cute she is while Sev looked passive.

 

"What are you going to call her Percy?" She asked me.  
  
I thought about it for a while before snapping my fingers at the idea, "Sophia."

 

Lily smiled, saying it's a beautiful name, while Sev raised an eyebrow at me, probably he caught the meaning in Greek but doesn't know why I named it to her. I never told him I was well-versed with Greek names, so he doesn't know I know what I'm calling her. Nor how I came up with the name in the first place.

 

The owl hooted at the name as if deeming the name acceptable. I smiled softly at her. "Good to meet you too, Sophia.”  
  
After our good shopping spree, we met with Sev and Lily's parents, and Lily began animatedly retold her day around the Diagon Alley. Petunia, who had only been with her parents, looked away but wasn't out of earshot. She had a hard time looking disinterested. The three adults and Petunia then noticed my owl. I made an earful grin as I then introduced Sophia to the others.


	9. I Take Griffin over a Griffindor Any Day, Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting my school supplies and getting an owl. It’s almost time for us to board the train to Hogwarts.

 

You know…

It would have been a nice heads up to know that owls were deemed as magical creatures. Seriously, I knew they were strangely smart, they are Athena's symbol, she wouldn't have her animal to be given up by their instinct easily like a dog, and they could send letter practically anywhere just by saying the word. But then I started chatting with it half a day, and I didn't even realize I was talking to an animal which almost freaked me out, Sophia even got the nerve to look at me as if I'm stupid thinking she's just any other animal. My opinion was turned 180 degrees through the moment I learn she's a magical creature that wizards don't try to hide.  
  
I suspiciously think she's even smarter than me.   
  
Three days had passed, and Lily's messenger, Professor Sini-something, or the other, came back for her confirmation to attend Hogwarts. She was surprised to hear she had gone to Diagon Alley without her and had already made wizard friends around the area. Additionally, it had been a week since Sev and I had met with Lily in her house. We were worried at first when we couldn't meet her at the park for whatever reason until she told us Petunia had been acting oddly since our visit to Diagon Alley and she's too worried to go too far from her house.   
  
"Do you think she's sick?" I asked in genuine worry, she might be a bully, but that doesn't mean I like her well-being affecting Lily. I know I sounded a little harsh, but frankly, I still don't know her enough to care as much as Lily does for her. I considered somehow making up with her, but it's been proven hard when the girl herself tries to stay away from me. It's still a good thing that we're welcome guests at the Evans, Sev slowly was peeling off the mature facade and lowering his guard down around the Evans’ hospitality.   
  
Today though, Sev decided to help his mother in her potion making so I went to the Evans alone until he could catch up later. For some unwritten rule, I became somewhat like the Evans adopted son with them making sure I was all right living alone to the point of nagging, and Susan was more than glad to teach me a few homes cooked meals. Sometimes I had to repress my homesickness when I was reminded of my mother, but that was the bright side of all this?   
  
"...Percy, what in the world are you baking?"   
  
"Hmm? Obviously a batch of cookies."   
  
"No offense, but I find blue cookies to be questionably edible." Petunia pointed out next to Lily as they watched cartoon.   
  
"Ever hear the saying 'don't judge a food by its color'?" Petunia rolled her eyes while Lily giggled. Giving me her the benefit of the doubt, Lily gave a small bite, and if the twitch of her lips curling up is anything worth saying, is that I'm a good cook.   
  
"See? Any blue foods of mine are brilliant masterpieces." I flashed a toothy grin at her. It didn't help how smug she tried to look when we heard the loud rumble from her stomach. It was hard not to fall on my back from laughter. Even Lily was clutching her stomach from how much she laughs. Petunia, on the other hand, was fuming and decided to go out for a 'walk' as she said.   
  
Petunia really needs to lay back.   
  
"Do you have any idea what her problem is?"   
  
"I...I'm not sure, I know she never liked magic, and with everyone around her spouting how magic is great, she must have felt uncomfortable." At one angle, I would have accepted it. At another, I wondered why she would lock herself in her own house when everyone was talking about the thing she hates. If I were here, I would do my damn best to stay away, and I would have when Smelly Gabe was my step-dad if my mom wasn't living with him too. "Percy...Percy!"   
  
"Oh, what?" I jerked back from my musing when I looked up to find Sev already next to me. "Hey Sev, have you been here long?"   
  
"Just a minute ago, you okay Mate?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What were you talking about?"   
  
"I just asked you two if you want to see my room," Lily answered for me.   
  
I made a deadpanned look at Lily, "You mean you're asking us if we want to see you and Petunia's bedroom?" Lily smile faded and yet nodded hesitantly.   
  
"She's not gonna like it" I whispered mostly to myself.   
  
"Meh, who cares if she does, come on and show us!" Sev looked oddly happy he got to be in her room, prompting me to glare at him, making him sigh, "No, I'm not going to put anything weird on her stuff."   
  
"You better if you don't want Lily to hate you, and you've already suffered it once." Sev looked devastated at the memory, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.   
  
We then went upstairs, where Lily led us to the first room on the right. I never went to a girl’s room before all things considered. Annabeth’s room wasn’t much a room as more of her cabin's dorm room, and they don’t look that different from her sibling’s. I saw Rachel’s bedroom in my dream once and was focused more on the ominous paintings she made so yeah, this is the first time I’m visiting anyone’s room.

 

And now that I think about it more, I never did visit anyone’s room in my life — lack of normal friends and all that.

 

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, it was pretty big and average for accommodating two pre-teen girls. With two lavender beds on each side, a desk by the window that overlooked the front yard and was filled with stationaries spread out sheets of homework and pictures together.

What I didn't expect was the number of books at her small shelf hanging beside her bed. Then I looked to my right where half of the room belongs to Petunia, with her small desk beside and the peculiar letter hidden beneath her pillow. I didn't know what came over me, but when I saw the Hogwarts insignia, the curve letters written with quills, there was no way I wasn't curious.  
  
"Percy, what are you-- what's that?" Lily asked when she noticed my suspicious movement.   
  
"A letter from Hogwarts… to your sister, any idea why?"   
  
Before she could answer, Sev snatched the letter from my hand and began to pull out the parchment inside and read before I could snatch it back from him. "Dear Ms. Petunia Evans..." Sev began to read aloud, Lily was starting to look affronted and started to snatch it from him as well. Sev with great agility could somehow dodge us as he kept reading the letter, distracting us with our morbid curiosity.

 

"As Hogwart's Headmaster I'd like to say I am honored you are interested in attending our school after reading your letter, but I am terribly sorry to tell you that it is impossible for someone with no magical ability such as yourself to attend here. Please do not feel discouraged for what you can't have and let bitterness consume you, for having magic or not does define who you are and what you'll be nor your own potential. I wish you the best of fortune. Signed Albus Dumbledore." I then noticed I had stopped trying to take the letter back and so did Lily as we were all stunt what we just read. Sev was the first one to break the ice.

 

"She sent a letter to Dumbledore?! To attend Hogwarts no less, I'm surprised she even got a reply from him."  
  
"How did she even sent it?" I voiced out my question.   
  
"I'm not sure, if I have to guess, a wizard working in the post office somehow nabs it and has it sent it to Dumbledore properly."   
  
"And obviously something we have no right to read" Lily dryly said as she snatched the letter back and hastily put it back where it belongs. She turned to give us her cold hard glare at us.

 

"Now listen, you two! One peep and I mean one peep of this to Tuney and I won't make promises I won't use you two as guinea pigs when I start learning spells, understood?" Sev and I only need to look at one another before we nodded at her. As quickly as it came, Lily's demeanor calmed, and her sweet smile came out as she pulled us out of the room.  
  
"You know, sometimes it scary how quickly her mood can change," I whispered softly to myself.   
  
"I know… isn't she fantastic?"   
  
From that day, I could never look at Sev the quite the same way again.   


**...**

  
Spending a few weeks with my friends, it felt longer as we wait the inevitable date of 1st September. What had to be an exciting morning, turned into a grim one as I forced a smile when meeting both Sev's and Lily's family ready to head toward London. It had been one of the few blessed weeks of my Demigod life where I could actually fall asleep without cryptic dreams trying to warn me of the coming future. Heck, I should have been worried the moment I stopped having these dreams, and yet I made a naive thought thinking 'hey, no news is good news, right?'   
  
I was slapped in the head and proved horribly wrong at the moment of my departure to Hogwarts when I finally dreamed once more. It started with the outlook of Manhattan itself, the one I remembered looking over from Mount Olympus. At a glance, there was nothing wrong but the typical nightlife of the northern part of New York. Then slowly but gradually, dark shadows began to enveloped the coast and reaching the heart of the city, green lights flickering at an alarming rate, cries of agony began to grow louder by every second. It was hard not to cave in and close my ears to cut off the noise, but I had enough dreams to know I shouldn't ignore one. The sound of malicious laughter all evil villains tend to have echoed the city and midway switched to a woman, one that I was familiar with.   
  
"Circe," I growled.   
  
"You and that blonde wrench may have destroyed my island, but I thank you as I have taken a much larger opportunity, and no one could stop me, not the gods, and not you."   
  
"You want to bet on that? I've defeated larger and stronger opponents than you Circe, don't think I can't defeat you too."   
  
"Then try and fail Percy Jackson, but be warned, the moment you stepped to that wretched school, you have forfeited your life." I could hear the smirk in her voice.   
  
"Get in line, Lady! You're not the first wishing me dead."   
  
An explosion resounded in the city, and I woke up, cold sweat dampening my forehead. I looked up toward my alarm clock, and it's not even 4 AM yet. Sophia must have sensed something was wrong because she flew out of her cage and stood beside me, looking up with her big round eyes as if asking if I was okay.

 

"I'm fine... just... getting my nerve straight for whatever is in store for me in the future."  
  
Later that day, I packed up all the things I need, which isn't much, and meet up with the others, ready to go to King’s Cross Station. Now how are we going to find Platform 9¾ is the newest question. Thank Gods for Mrs. Snape being here, we didn't need to search hours for it as we were led to the pillar before platform 10 and told us to run straight to it.   
  
Needless to say, everyone was skeptical, even Severus.   
  
They were, of course, surprised that I was the first one to run into it, but hey- I've seen weirder things, and it sounded legit.   
  
Though it didn't stop taking my breath away when the scenery changed. The platform was just as crowded, but if one paid attention, most of the crowd were wearing robes, various kids bringing a caged owl, and a high whistle from the black-red steampunk ringing throughout the station. I should try to bring Terminus here because Ha! Magic Train does exist!

Before long, Lily and Sev were beside me, followed by the others. The ear-splitting grin the three of us wore were evident on our faces. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were caught in their own amazement as they captured the scene before them. Three guesses who's the only one who wasn't enjoying themselves here.  
  
"Tuney...you know if you really want to... if you want to go to Hogwarts with us I can try asking the Headmaster once I arrive."   
  
"And why would you do that?"   
  
"Why would I...obviously I want us to go together...I mean, I've only heard stories from Sev, but Hogwarts sounds amazing, and I want you to be with me when I go there." I saw a glimpse of hopeful look glimmered in her eyes even though she tried hard not to show it by looking away and examining the black steampunk train, "Besides what could be better than learning magic together?"   
  
I wasn't sure what went wrong from that statement, but she began scowling darkly and pin her a glare that just froze her on the spot. "Oh, and you think you're better than me then?" She let out dry laugh lack any humor, "Is that it? Is that why you want me there, so I'll be humiliated once I get there?" she spatted.   
  
"What? No...Tuney, I would never..."   
  
"Then don't even make stupid promises, you knew long ago I'm not one of your kind Lily, or are you trying to make me hopeful just to find out I can't get in? I don't even want to go!"   
  
Lily was all on the verge of tears, and I looked around to find their parents engrossed examining every inch of the station wondrously, and I slapped my forehead in exasperation, "Oh Tuney...I didn't mean...I'm so sorry Tuney but listen..." she caught her sister's hand and held tight to it even though she tried pulling away, "Maybe once I'm there...no Tuney, listen...maybe once I'm there I could talk to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind, we can still be together."   
  
Petunia scoffed, "You still don't get it, do you? I'll be perfectly clear, I don't want to go to a stupid castle, and I certainly don't want to learn to be a… a… a freak." and she tugged her hands away.   
  
I've been holding back Severus while they settle this shit show, but at this point, whether she was a kid or her sister doesn't matter, I took few steps forward so I would seem to loom over and bared my teeth at her, "Say that one more time, I dare you... I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt since obviously Lily cares about you, but don't think I'd stand you bad mouthing her when you're just jealous."   
  
"Jealous... why would I be jealous of her, I should be glad of not being a freak like her"   
  
"Then why the letter?" I shot back at her, doing my best not to wring my hand around her neck   
  
Petunia looked confused at first until it slowly widens as realization dawn on her and she turned beet red, "You read my...that was private...you were in my room!" She almost shrieked the words. She eyed her sister, who was half glancing Sev and me, "You let them in my room and sneaking around with them, how could you?!" Technically it was their room, but no one seemed to notice.   
  
"We didn't mean to!" Lily tried to explain, "but Percy saw the envelope and Sev was curious how a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, much less getting a reply. But that's all really! He said there must be a wizard working undercover in the postal service who take care of..."   
  
"Apparently wizard poke their nose everywhere!" Petunia turned from red to pale then she faced me as she spat "Freak!" and ran to be with her parents.   
  
"Lily...I know you loved her, I really do, but can I _pleeeeeeeasee_ have a go with her"   
  
"Percy."   
  
"I won't even use magic!"   
  
"Percy!"   
  
"Fine," I grumbled out with a sigh.   
  
Sev who had been silent this whole time sighed and mumbled out 'finally she's gone' and decided we should continue putting out bags to one of the carts. The Evans had one last goodbye hug, and I winced from the small fact my mother isn't here. I'm still in the early stage, but hopefully whatever changes I made at least was enough to delay things in the present. I looked to the side where Sev and Mrs. Snape were...talking, she looked like she wanted to give him a hug or any small sign of affection, but Sev's body language told her clearly that all he wanted was to jumped to the train and go far away from here.   
  
I wasn't sure what to say when seeing the heart-broken expression she had, I wanted to walk over to them and talk, but the train whistled, and the conductor started bellowing for us to get on board.   
  
"Come on, Lily, Percy!" And with the last prompting from Sev, we board the train.

 

**...**

 

We walked through the corridor, searching for compartment fit enough for the three of us. Most were already filled until we reached one with only two students, "Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?" I asked them. They looked at each other for a short while then shrugged their shoulder, "Go ahead."  
  
"So are you guys first years?" Asked one of the two, he was a boy with unruly hair, long nose,  I could say from a glance he looked a lot similar to me if I hadn’t been wearing my glasses, but scrawnier and he had dark hazel eyes instead of my sea green one. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone thought we were relatives.   
  
"Yeah, we are. My name is Percy Jackson, this two are my friends, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans," I pointed two of my friends. Lily listlessly waved back while Sev only nodded in acknowledgment.   
  
"Cool, we're first years too, the name's Sirius by the way."   
  
"And my name's Potter, James Potter."   
  
I nodded with a smile and almost trip when the implication hit me. HOLY FREAKING ZEUS! What are the chances I found the kid on the first day of Hogwarts? I’m supposed to be happy, but since when have the Fates made things easier for me. Or is this because the god’s blessings are at work? Because it’s straining me just to wear my poker face around them all, and from the concerned look Sev was shooting me, I obviously didn't do it right.   
  
"Hey, I'm going to change to my robe, you don't mind, right?" Sev asked us. I looked up and down at his usual ruggy and outsize clothes that demanded a change of wardrobe, he must be itching to finally wearing clothes that don't make him looked like a bum.   
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead Sev we'll be here until then"   
  
He nodded, and when he finally went off, I switched my attention to Lily, who's been silent the whole time as she gazed the outdoor scene that ran past the Hogwarts Express. "You're mad at me." it was a statement, and I flinched at her burning gaze. Damn, Lily can really look angry when she wants to.   
  
"You shouldn't have told her Percy, because of you now Tuney...Tuney ha...hates me," she said between her choked sobs.   
  
"She doesn't hate you, Lily." I insisted.    
  
"And how would you know that?!"   
  
"Because you're her sister."   
  
Lily blinked and looked confused at that, "Look, she might say all that but it doesn't change the fact you guys are sisters, she might badmouth you or bully you, or say things you don’t like, but no, she doesn't hate you. She's only sulking right now,” I reasoned with her. Sure Petunia acted she hated her, but spending time with half-siblings and distant cousins in camp, you know it takes more than that to actually hate someone. My face turned solemn at the memory of Luke, of letting his anger took over him to the point of pushing him to his death. Yet, after everything was said and done, he never truly hated his father.   


"That doesn't make it better Percy," she retorted solemnly and breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hey sisters fight, right? You two will get over it, and I'm not sorry when I said it." I ignored her rage-filled expression as I continued, "She called you a freak, whether you're her sister or not, I'm not going to keep quiet when someone insults my friend." That did the trick. Lily's heat in her eyes began to diminish and went into deep thoughts with a faint blush across her cheeks.   
  
"Still...you don't have to..."   
  
The compartment door opened, and Sev stepped inside with his all-new uniform, I whistled softly at him, "Looking good Sev." Sev smiled and turned to Lily, but she only leveled a glare at him before turning away once more.   
  
"What did I do this time?" Sev asked   
  
"Oh don't play innocent Sev, I'm mad that you read out Tunney's letter when you shouldn't have and now she's mad at me because of it!" She huffed out.   
  
"So what?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and slapped his head in response, "You're not helping your case." I hissed at him.   
  
Sev took one glance at Lily's dislike look and sag. "Okay, I admit I was in the wrong, but why do you care so much when she's only a..." he caught himself before he could finish the word and instead deflect the subject, "But it doesn't matter, we're going now! All three of us, to Hogwarts!"   
  
I snorted.   
  
Sev sag once more only in exasperation, "Seriously, Percy, after all this time?"   
  
"Hey, don't blame me when the school is named after a--” I snorted again as I kept myself from laughing, "Pig Pimple."   
  
"Good Merlin, you're the only one who thinks that way."   
  
A small bout of laughter came from our side, and we turned to find Lily trying her best to muffled her laughter with both her hands, "Don't...make me pfft...laugh, I'm still...mad at you two."   
  
"Aw, don't blame us and our charming personality for that Lily, and you know you can't hate us forever." I grinned charmingly at her, using the same look I used to use to get my way with my mom sometimes.   
  
Lily eyes softened as usual from our antics, and I inwardly cheered once she smiled too, "Yeah, I can't... but I expect you two write an apology letter for Tunney once we arrive and owl them later, got that?!"   
  
"Yes, ma'am,” we mumbled together.   
  
A chuckle took our attention, and we turned back toward the two boys who tried their best holding back, "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdropped but you guys weren't quiet either,” the one called Sirius pointed out.   
  
"Though I had to ask, 'pig pimple'? Where did you get that from?" James added, stifling a chuckle himself.   
  
"Hey, I'm an American through and through, that name isn't doing justice for me."   
  
James’s eyes widen, and leaned forward in interest, "America, then why are you going here? Don't get me wrong but don’t they have a magic school there? Ivory-something."

Huh, they do? I'm surprised the Hecate Cabin doesn't know that… or they're possibly that good at keeping a triple life.  
  
"Ilvermorny if that's what you meant," Sev supplied for him.   
  
James snapped his finger, "Ilvermorny, that’s it, why didn't you go there?"   
  
"Well...I moved to England since I don't have any other relative other than my distant aunt so...here I am!" I answered him hesitantly.   
  
"Good for you then, Hogwarts is the best wizard school around, so you've got the best end of the stick if you ask me," Sirius gave his two cents.   
  
I shrugged, "I guess so, at least I have these two with me." I shot them grin to what they respond with their own smile. And I really meant what I said, not just because of my quest, but also because in this timeline, I can't imagine not being with them in the distant future.   
  
"You'd be clueless if I weren't anywhere with you," Sev retorted with his smirk.   
  
"And you'd be lonely without me," I shot back.   
  
"Real mature Percy..." 

“I am mature, Sevvy.” I grinned, “but let’s face it, you’d be just like any other emo around with a scary looking eye bag if you didn’t have a cool looking guy like me.”

Sev rolled his eyes at me, “Oh how gracious of you, how will I ever repay you. . .” his words oozed sarcasm as he said it.

 

 

“You love me, and you know it, Sev.”

 

Both of us exchanging bold looks of who could top the others but it quickly stopped.

 

"Oh stop flirting both of you," Lily retorted that cause a shock out of us two and had us choking in air. James and Sirius laughed at our reaction.   
  
"So I had to ask, which houses you plan to be in?" James asked curiously.   
  
"Anywhere really, I don't mind being put in any of the houses though I was hoping I'd be wherever these two go."   
  
"Hmm, I'm still not sure myself, all the houses sounded wonderful,” Lily commented.   
  
"Slytherin if I had to choose, and I'm sure both of you would be great in there with me," Sev answered with a hopeful tone.   
  
James expression made a quick turnaround, no longer he looked amused and eyed us critically, "Slytherin? Why would anyone want to go there?!" he asked incredulously.   
  
His tone got me slightly on guard, while my eyes narrowed at him, "Why not? They don't sound too bad."   
  
"Coming from him maybe, but everyone knows no bad wizard aren't from Slytherin, I'm more surprised they still have that house hanging around, don't you think?"   
  
The boy next to him, Sirius, looked back at him with a guarded expression, "My whole family has been in Slytherin."   
  
That seemed to caught James off guard, mouth, and eyes widen in surprise, "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right."   
  
Instead of feeling insulted, Sirius responded with a grin, "I may break tradition though, where are you heading if you get to choose?"   
  
There was a smug look on his face as he held an invisible sword, "' _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_ ' Like my dad."   
  
Sev made a small disparaging noise but audible for them to hear, "Sure if you want to be brawny rather than brainy."   
  
"Wherever you are going, see you neither,” interjected Sirius, causing James to roared with laughter and made Sev blushed red but more from anger rather than embarrassment. I was just as angry at them, but I'm more concerned about why their attitude suddenly changed just because of choosing their desired house.   
  
"That's not a nice thing for you to say!" Lily was just as flushed as him while glaring daggers at them.   
  
"At least wherever he's going isn't anywhere close to--how do you Brittish said it--oh yeah, a faced like a bag of smashed crabs.”   
  
"Percy!"   
  
"Oh, you think you Americans are so funny, aren’t you? Or are you just that much of a prick?” James retorted.

“Can’t say the same for everybody, but I am looking at one.”  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lily yelled out that froze the rest of us in place, "Percy, Severus, let's just change compartment and get out-" whatever the last word she meant to say was cut off. My eyes practically bulged out at the shadow flying quickly toward us from the sky, and kept a locked at it until I realized what it was and it was flying toward us. . .really. . .

 _FAST!_   
  
"GET DOWN!" I tackled Lily and shielded her from the burst glass and the horrific screech of a griffin followed by screamed from behind me. I took out Riptide and in one quick motion cut off the legs and had it fly off, but not so far off that its flapped wings weren't out of earshot.   
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" James shouted out.   
  
"Lily, Percy, are you okay?!" Sev asked frantically, ignoring the scared pair behind him. I shot him a flat expression which made him coughed sheepishly, "Right, stupid question, but seriously Lily...are you hurt anywhere or..."   
  
"I'm fine, thank god Percy was quick to shield me.”   
  
"Okay, I'm bloody confused here so can somebody EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sirius yelled.   
  
"Sorry, pricks aren't allowed on this secret, please try again when you learn common decency." With that, I jabbed them on the back of their neck and had them collapse in unconsciousness. I looked over the window, and to my horror that Griffin was about to tackle down the compartment again, "Severus, Lily watch over those Boneheads, I'm going to handle that monster so make sure no panic arises."   
  
"Percy are you mad?! That beast almost clawed your head off, and we're in a train going over 30 miles per hour!"   
  
I couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin, "Just your typical Tuesday, wouldn't you say?!" Sev raised his hand, exasperated and Lily looked like she was lost at words. I took the griffin's leg and held down my grimaced then held on a windowsill as I prepared to climb up the train's roof, "Wish me luck!"   
  
The movies might have made it cool fighting on top of a train, it should be evident that it's far from that with me putting all my full focus trying to gain some semblance of a balance while fighting off the wind that kept rushing past me.

 

"Hey Feather Tail, miss something?" I sneered at one of the most majestic and temperamental monsters, the griffin with its missing hind legs and had it squawked in anger. Considering I'm barely standing still on a train and said train was running over a deep valley, provoking it might not have been a good idea.  
  
I ducked as sharp claws whiz over me, and I tried keeping my eyes toward the Griffin. It made a U-turn with faster speed, I block the upcoming claws with Riptide, but it got smart on me and jabbed its beak to my shoulder.   
  
I groaned in pain, fighting tooth and nail to make sure I don't stagger back and lose my balance when I'm a hundred feet away from the ground. Gritting my teeth and made an effort to lift my leg and making a sharp kick to its neck. The Griffin would have fallen down if it weren't for its stupid wings keeping it--   
  
My thought trailed off as an idea came up to me since I can't move much either with my shoulder burning in pain, I stab my sword to the train to keep me steady and my right hand to my other pocket. "What was it called again...veri...Peri..." the griffin soar higher and higher, and I felt my heart fell from dread as it ready to sweep me away.   
  
That forced my mind to remember one of the few spells the three of us learned together, I pull out my wand in one fast swipe, aim it, and cried out ‘ _Verdimillious duo!’_

If a griffin could look surprised than this one sure did because the moment it saw my wand, it was about to swerve away, but it was too late. A jet of red flare hit the wings dead on, surprising it and losing control of its wings for just a moment.

 

But a moment is all I needed.

 

When it came close enough, with one swipe of my sword, I had the monster turned to golden dust. It was only then when my adrenaline slowly fades, and the pain became more prominent. "Styx, this one is going to leave a mark," I groaned out. Slowly I started to go to the edge and climbed down to my compartment where Sev and Lily were nervously waiting for me. They gasped when they saw the bloody bruise I had on my shoulder, and I could only manage an impish grin.  
  
"What are you smiling about? Sit the bloody hell down you crazy Git!" Lily yelled.   
  
"Now Lily, what will your mother say when she hears you-- _meep!_ " My words died out when she all but glared at me, I shut up and sat down while Sev was busy rummaging his bag.   
  
"Here, I stock on a few potions just in case," he sighed as he looked up, “At first, I doubted anything would happen on our way here. Clearly, I underestimated our luck."   
  
"You and me both, buddy."   
  
"Both of you shut it, I need to concentrate!" And so we did, she made the appropriate gesture before she whispered out a spell, all the broken glasses began floating and fixing itself until the windowpane was good as new.   
  
Sev gave me the stink eye when I hesitated to take the potion, so albeit hesitantly I gulped it down in one go, ignoring the rat fur taste lingering on my tongue, ugh what would I give for some nectar, "So, should we change compartments?" I asked.   
  
Sev and Lily looked at the two boys who are still out cold innocently and looked back at me,

 

“"Let's."”  Then they both held each of my arms, making sure I wouldn't stagger away. My only remaining thought as I looked at my two friends was thus:

This will be one hell of a year.


	10. A Singing Hat Chooses my Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think it’d be smooth sailing toward Hogwarts. Clearly, that was not the case with the Griffin’s claw mark on my shoulder could tell you anything. 
> 
> Bu this just proves it’d be one hell of a year in Hogwarts with me around.

When the train finally shook to a stop, I was woken up by Lily’s voice and rough shaking. There was a look of glee on her that quickly switches to concern, and I knew then that I looked worse for wear despite resting up. Gazing down at my right shoulder, I was reminded that I had changed into my robes, concealing the fact I had been attacked by a murderous greek monster.  
  
"We're here, we're finally here!" Sev excitedly told us.

 

And indeed we’re here. Stopping at a station where it was flooded with students. I found myself looking up at the sky and hitch a breath at how clear it was. I could see the blinking constellation of Heracles, who I scowled at the Jerk, at the unicorn, and even found Aquarius among the midst.

 

‘ _But no Zoë...’_

For a moment, that thought invited another wave of homesickness. I was reminded back of New York's skyline and the high buildings that stretched all over the city, it’s buzzing park, and the familiar scent of filthy rivers. Of my mom carrying my future sister inside her, of Paul, who always seemed to believe that I’ll come back, at my Father who felt further away from me than I ever. Not just because I was in the past, but because how I felt more lost of his invisible connection of the sea that seemed to vibrate around me, telling me that he was always there.

It dawned on me how I was really on my own and tried to push aside that thought away.

 

 _Okay, Percy. You know about this already. Don't hang up on the bad stuff, you got this. You have Hecate on your side, so think positive thoughts!_  
  
We joined the crowd gushing through the corridor and out on a tiny dark platform. The day turned to night, and there was a bellow calling on us, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Come along you lot!"  
  
The three of us made toward the voice, and I choked at a giant! Or rather, a half-giant size person hairy person more like because he was the biggest person (and I’m not including monsters here) I've ever seen, but calling him giant might be too insulting. Though there was a brief thought that I wasn’t sure if he was truly human.  
  
"Mind yer step, now ev'ryone! C'mon, follow me, Firs' years follow me!"  
  
Slipping and stumbling, we all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side that lily held on to both me and Sev for comfort. I confessed my gut was churning in unease, the trees were thick enough to cover our sight, but I would go past them as if there were magical creatures or the like, just watching us out of sight.  
  
Then the big hairy man bellowed once more, "Wel'ome to Hogwarts, my nem’s Hagrid and I’m er Keeper o’ keys and groundskeeper o’ Hogwarts, nice to meet all of yeh. Now move along er lot of yeh or ye’ll miss dinner!" and all that morbid thought was washed away at the sight I was seeing, a collective " _Oooh_ " and "Aaah" rang out around us, eyeing the vast castle with many turrets and towers perched on a mountain. My first thought would have been ' _Annabeth would have killed to see this.'_ My second thought was something along the line of ‘ _Whoa_.’  
  
Yeah, not a very intelligent response.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" The hairy man called out. The three of us immediately got in the nearest empty boat, followed by one other kid. A girl with pale blonde hair tied in a bun, she has hazel almond-shaped eyes and sharp nose.  
  
Lily, who was still transfixed at the ever looming castle, first broke the silence out of the four of us. "This is amazing..." the girl looked up following Lily gaze.  
  
"Definitely amazing up close," she softly agreed with her. Turning Lily’s attention from the castle to her, and took her response probably as greenlight for making friends with her.  
  
"You've been here?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"No, only ever looked from as far as Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hog-where?"  
  
"It's the place we arrive at Percy. Honestly, you should pay attention more," Sev answered for me with a typical eye-roll as follow up.  
  
"Hey, ADHD remember?"  
  
"So, what's your name?" Lily asked the newcomer, ignoring us as she always had most of the time.  
  
The girl looked uneasily at me and Sev who are still bickering, "MG, just call me MG.” She shook Lily's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. These two are my friends, Percy Jackson, and Severus Snape."  
  
"MG… is that a nickname or initial?" I tried asking.  
  
"The answer is none of your business.” _Ouch_ , grouchy. I must have touched a sensitive subject. As curious as I was, I know when to wise up and stay away from a particular topic, especially one that would invite a woman's scorn.

 

So, to lighten the mood, I would have changed the subject. But then we felt a nudge at our boat. The rocking wasn't rough, so we weren't that surprised nor were we panicking, but we did start to look down at the jet black water, trying to find hints of any anything that could have rocked us.  
  
"Did we hit anything?" MG asked, her gaze darting around in wariness.  
  
"I don't think so," I answered. "Even if there is, we barely could see anythi–HELLO!" The rest of the three were surprised by my sudden outburst that almost made them jumped alongside me.  
  
"What...what's wrong?" Sev asked.  
  
"I might either be either wrong or hallucinating,” I admitted shakily.  
  
"Percy, what are you talking about?" Lily asked, worry etching on her face.  
  
"Just tell us what you see!" MG demanded.  
  
"It's... kind of hard to believe a school would think a Kraken would make a good pet in their lake." Lily and Sev froze from my answer while MG still looked confused.

"Oh right, you don't know most Muggle Stories. Well to enlighten you, muggles have these stories from the sea that often people took as fact or legends, one of those presume legends..." As if on cue, a 10-foot long tentacle shot out from the lake, causing screams from all the first years, "Is a giant squid capable of sinking down ships," I finished without the slightest hitch in my tone.  
  
Lily, Sev, and MG began screaming their tops off that I felt my ears ringing. I had my fingertips touch the water and relay my thoughts through it. ' _Thanks for that, Greg, because that display you showed was just awesome!'_  
  
' _To aid the son of the Sea Lord is nothing less than a pleasure, I wish you a safe year Young Demigod.'_  
  
' _Thanks, but we both know that's just wishful thinking, also you can drop the formal act and call me Percy.'_

' _Nonsense, it is disrespectful for calling you anything less formal then My Lord.'_  
  
'Okay...whatever you say Greg.'  
  
The tentacle retracted just as quickly, and I had to put effort hiding my snigger, "Don' yeh firs' year worry yer little head off, that was just Greg the Giant Squid, he won' hur' a fly." The big hairy man informed us with a toothy smile.  
  
The first years didn't look one bit convinced, which was hilarious to me.  
  
Once we arrived on shore, we walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the large, oak front door which the hairy man knocked three times. The door swung open and there, standing upright waiting for us in a stern look that I had to familiarize with my time from multiple schools, was a witch dressed in emerald robe that I knew was a teacher in first sight. I turned to my side to find MG being the only one who looked at her in confliction. I wasn’t sure. She could have just been feeling nervous or troubled with the woman’s particular character. Either way, she didn't look good seeing the black haired woman.  
  
"Thank you as always Hagrid, First Years follow me!" said the stern woman. We followed her through the stone castle, despite having only torches on the wall as the single source of light, the hall looked brighter, but not enough to not give off a goth vibe that Thalia would undoubtedly have appreciated. What took my notice the longest, was that here was the old magic surrounding this castle that reminded me of the labyrinth. Not ancient magic like the gods had, but more of an old magic. I don't think I'd be surprised if they say the castle was alive!  
  
Okay, maybe a bit surprised.  
  
We crowded onto an empty chamber where the woman began introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, she began explaining the sorting, houses, house points, it wasn't anything too different with how the camp works. I started tuning her long winding speech before she left us to our own advice until the sorting began where someone then yelled from behind me.  
  
"YOU!" Sirius called out, loud enough to get the rest to look at the source and witness him pointing at me -- or is it generally the three of us? I couldn’t quite tell. He walked toward us with James on tow, and I dreaded how this will work out.  
  
I tried to feign ignorance by looking around, and when they stopped short in front of me, I pointed at myself, "Me?"  
  
Sirius looked like a flailing fish and wasn't sure what to say as he gestured to all three of us, "You...what did...how did...explain what happened!"  
  
I wasn't sure what to say, I'm not the best liar, and I doubt I could explain why Griffin attacks innocent first year like us, or more importantly how I was able to cut one of its legs off.  
  
Fortunately, I didn't need to "Explain what?" Sev said with a questioning tone. Lily and I turned to him with mixed look of concern and confusion until the wink showed he knew what he was doing.  
  
"What else? I'm talking about that Griffin that attacked us!" James' voice caught the other kids lurking around us.  
  
"Griffin? Did we by chance pass by a griffin Percy?" Sev asked 'innocently' then I knew where this was going and I had to hold back a smile.  
  
"No, I don't think we did Severus." I shrugged 'helplessly.'  
  
"That's a shame, I've always wanted to see one you know...being a muggle-born and all." Lily followed up, sighing forlornly.  
  
The two douchebags were beginning to doubt himself from our words, but they weren't through yet, "Bu...but...but you...don't play dumb you three, there was a griffin...it attacked us...and YOU!" Sirius pointed at me. "You cut its leg off!"  
  
Us three exchanged concerned look and back to him. "So what you're saying is a regularly monitored beast by the ministry was on the loose, attacked our compartment without reason or anyone noticing on the train, and Percy here." Sev circled his hand around me, "A half-blood on his first year that barely knew any spell somehow cut a highly dangerous beast most adults have problem with, is that right?"  
  
When he said it like that, it does sound ridiculous. I heard snickering and whispering around us, and the two boys were looking red but damn if they weren't persistent. "Shut up," James said, "We...we know what we saw, he was swinging a sword and he..." oh he tried to be sure of himself, but his tone weakened and sounded doubtful until Lily hammered the last nail.  
  
"Then I'm not sure what to say other than you're dreaming or hallucinating because Percy here doesn't have a weapon and I don't think the teachers here would be happy if he were carrying a sharp object around the school. Besides, there's no place for him to hide a sword around his uniform, yes?"  
  
Both of them were at lost for words as no rebuttal was voiced out, Professor McGonagall then came in the right time to shut us all up and urged us to get in line. It took the three of us all 10 seconds before we silently broke out snickering between ourselves.

"Did you see the look on everyone's face? They all thought those two were mad!" Sev breathed out between choked laughter.  
  
"And the look of those two, when we played innocent. Oh god, they were hilarious," Lily snickered back.  
  
"I know, it was awesome, and thanks for backing me up Severus."  
  
"And get them to embarrass themselves? Anytime Percy."  
  
Our snickering stopped short when we entered the Great Hall. I blinked in awe, and I was half conscious that my mouth was gasping at the sight of hundreds of candles floating mid-air, glittering plates and goblet filled the four table where the rest of the students were and the table at the top of the hall. I then noticed sitting at the middle of the table was Professor Dumbledore, sitting with bemused smile and twinkling eyes as he combed his long silver beard with his hand.  
  
Oh yeah, definitely related to Gandalf.  
  
Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool in front of the first years and placed “A… hat?” I examined before I could hide my surprise. I mean, it’s only a dirty, old, patched up wizard hat. Aren't we going to be sorted?  
  
My question was answered when the hat twitched. Yes, twitched and I wasn't hallucinating, thankfully, then a rip near its beam opened wide and out of all things I could think the hat would say, singing was the middle thing I had in mind.  
  
" _Welcome young, welcome old_ _  
_ _and listen to me closely._ _  
_ _You can try to search the end of earth_ _  
_ _But no hat will be as nosey._ _  
_ _  
_ _Instead of covering your head_ _  
_ _I will have your thoughts a’bare_ _  
_ _But don't you worry, your secrets are with me_ _  
_ _If you want your house declare._ _  
_ _  
_ _Gryffindor you want to be_ _  
_ _where courageous lions stand._ _  
_ _Audacious, daring they ought to be_ _  
_ _and together they will band._ _  
_ _  
_ _There's Hufflepuff you try to be,_ _  
_ _where fair badgers smile._ _  
_ _You always find one true and loyal_ _  
_ _just within a mile._ _  
_ _  
_ _Then Slytherin you will be,_ _  
_ _where ambitious snakes aim._ _  
_ _A crafty folk they strive to be_ _  
_ _and achieve anything they claim._ _  
_ _  
_ _And Ravenclaw you would be,_ _  
_ _where wise eagles lay._ _  
_ _Never think they think the same_ _  
_ _with that cleverness they display._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh, goodness me I had forgot!_ _  
_ _You still don't know who I am,_ _  
_ _Well put me on, I'm the Sorting Hat_   
And I'm anything but a sham.”  
  
The hall burst into applause, and the hat bowed to each of the tables, "Huh, a talking singing hat, that's new." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and the hat will sort you!" Said the black haired professor. She unrolled a long parchment and began calling out their names.

  
"Avery, Johan."

  
"SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Beed, Angela”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

  
"Oh thank god we only need to try the hat, I thought we were going to have a test or something" Lily voiced out her thought with her hand on her chest. “Maybe like a job interview.”  
  
"Of course not, it's a wonder half the first years here know any decent spell, not everyone is as eager as you Lily," Sev said to her which made her smile in response and Sev blushed. I rolled my eyes fondly at my two friends but frowned at the thought Lily would marry James in the future. He did seem okay when we talked to each other at first, but why did his attitude change from the mention of Slytherin? They can't be all that bad.  
  
I was suddenly reminded of Nico and his father, Hades. Hades was somewhat outcasted despite being an Olympian just because he ruled over the dead. He didn't have a cabin then until the Oath, even though Hera had one despite being honorary and she was a maiden god!  
  
The fact that Hades' children fatal flaw is holding a grudge didn't make things better.  
  
I wonder if Slytherin had to suffer the same kind of treatment, I turned to Sev and hope beyond hoped nothing terrible would happen to the kid if he were placed there.

  
"Black, Sirius"

 

I instinctively looked up at the familiar name, the slick-haired boy got on the stool and wore the hat that almost obscure his eyes. "So he was from the Black Family" Sev mused softly.  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Well yeah, they're part of the Sacred 28." He said it to me like I should know what it is, but seeing I knew my expression screamed confused without seeing, he began explaining it to me, "It's the 28 families in the wizarding world that still remain pure-blood by 1930, the Black family is one of the few families that still are and their family all had Slytherin but..."

  
"GRYFFINDOR"

  
I hadn't pay the crowd attention much, but the crowd cheers were...dispersed. The Slytherin table had a half-hearted clapping but mostly were whispering among themselves and the Gryffindor table where half were clapping vigorously and half bemusedly. What got my attention most was Sirius, he was grinning ear to ear like he was given his first birthday present.

  
“Dawlish, John.”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

"Dearborn, Caradoc."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!”

  
"Hey Sev, what were you about to say before, about the Black Family?"  
  
Sev blinked away from the Gryffindor table and back to me, "Ah, those are just rumours though, but I heard if someone from their family was placed other than Slytherin they'd get disowned."  
  
My attention went back to Sirius, he didn't look like he was worried, he seemed happy there even. Maybe Sev was wrong, perhaps it really is just a rumor. I mean, I don't like the kid, but no one deserves getting disown from their own family. Even the gods wouldn't go that far, and he's still just a kid, surely his family isn't that extreme. That's just ridiculous.  
  
For some reason, that last thought felt hollow to me.

  
"Evans, Lily.”

  
Immediately both of us had our head snapped back to front, Lily made one last look at us two and headed toward the stool. She wasn't hiding how nervous she looked, but after a few words exchanged by the professor had somehow calmed her down. She put the hat down only for a moment before it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
I clapped along with the other students now that she was sorted in her own house. I gave her thumbs out when we locked eyes, but her smile turned forced midway. I knew why so I couldn't help the sympathetic look I had toward Sev who looked miserable.

 

"Cheer up Sev, it's not the end of the world."  
  
"But out of all houses Percy, it had to be Gryffindor!" He groaned out loud.

  
"Fawley, Gwendolyn."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

  
I turned to the newly dub Hufflepuff girl who ran and hugged someone from the same table, possibly sisters. There were few other names called out like Greengrass, Hamsworth, Howard, until finally...

  
"Jackson, Perseus."

  
I gulped, and suddenly I felt an all too familiar churning deep down in my gut as I wondered where I'll be placed at. Ideally being in the same house as Lily to have better watch on her, but the more my feet got closer to the hat, I was reminded of the first few days I had in camp. How edgy I was whether I'll fit in or not, the anxious thought whenever I'll get claimed by my dad or not, to find a place just for me. I sat on the stool, and everything went dark with the hat over me.  
  
' _Well, what do we have here, another demigod. I haven't seen one of you in years!'_ _  
_  
I jumped at the booming voice in my head, I knew from the song he would read my mind or something of the like, but this still feels weird. My thought went in panic mode as string out curse words at myself, and now my secret might be exposed.  
  
' _Oh calm your tits lad, I ain't going to blab your thoughts aloud. If you had noticed my sorting, I meant what I said in my song that not a soul but me would know you're from the future sent by the gods themselves to correct the past and that you've gone to...my word, two Great Wars! I'm not sure if you're dastardly lucky to survive or not for getting involved.'_  
  
' _You and me both. Just to be clear, if anyone found out and they got it from you, you'll do know I can make sure you could never sing a word again, capiche_ ?'  
  
'I know enough from your head that you would follow your word.' The hat began to hummed in thought- or inside my thought in this case.

 

' _Hmm, an interesting case aren't you? Clever, but indeed not a Ravenclaw material. I could see you in Slytherin yes...you've fought many battles for someone so young with your cunning thought and resourcefulness, a lack of ambition but you'll do great there. Perhaps Gryffindor, your recklessness and bravery know no bound you get all sorts of trouble with the lot, that I'm sure. Or Hufflepuff where one loyal and just as you would fit in, you brought fairness for all gods and demigods, my...Helga would be beaming to have you in her house._ '  
  
' _So... what's the verdict?_ '  
  
The Hat hummed in thought, assessing me deeply ' _I have to say you're one of the trickiest minds, especially when you're mentally seventeen, it gets harder when one's thought became much more complex as they get older and you’re one of the most complex ones I knew. You may be Simple-minded Oaf at first glance…’_

 

_‘Hey, I take offense to that!’_

 

_‘...but you’re more complicated than that. Oh yes, I see darkness stirring inside you. If left unchecked, then one wrong step out of line from anyone and you’ll be no different to a storm hurricane to those around you.’_

The hat’s perception of me sent chills down my spine, and I was about to retort with a laugh of how wrong he was about me but only managed an air choke, the corner of mind made cold whisper of agreement. I shook it off by diverting the subject.

  
_'Can't you just put me with me, Lily? At least I could run my quest easier that way.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Don't insult me, boy! Whether you're a hero, a villain, a wizard or a muggle, do not tell me how to do the job I was made for, not even from the whim of a boy or by the gods.'_  
  
I took note of that, and realized what I was asking may have been unreasonable. I'm not sure how the hat was made with magic, but he was created for the sole purpose of sorting and had done that for hundreds of years, so asking to place me out of convenience may have really been insulting.  
  
_Right, sorry about that, carry on.'_ __  
  
'...I know just the place for you, oh yes you will be-’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it in cliffhanger but if you red the tags then it's clear where he'll be.


	11. They Call us the Dimwit House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hat ransacked my mind just so he could choose the house that will be my family. And that house will be...

_'...I know just the place for you, oh yes you will be...'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered at another addition to their house. I got up and trudge to the table and couldn't help glancing back at my two friends.

Oh he tried, Sev tried very hard, but the smile was obviously forced, then he sighed and reluctantly clapped like the rest of the table when he hadn't before. That made me genuinely smiled back at him. I looked at Lily who was clapping too, there was a hint of sadness that we weren't able to be in the same house. I caught sight of Sirius though who was sitting right next to her who had a smug look on and mouthed something I couldn't make out, though I do know it's not something I would like.

An upperclassman stood before me and took my hand with an eager smile, he was a guy in his teen, probably 15-16 year old, he had a sleek brunette hair, large nose, slight pink face, and dark eyes, "Hello Perseus, I'm your prefect, Conall Macmillan, welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Call me Percy and thanks."

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sat on an empty space next to a kid who was the first Hufflepuff sorted. He had spiky brunette hair, light yellow skin, plump face, small nose, bright brown eyes. "Hey, my name is Caradoc, what's yours?" he asked cheerily.

"Percy, nice to meet you." I shook his hand in respond. Then there's a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to find myself facing a girl, she had short perm black hair, black eyes to match, high cheekbones and she wore a sunny smile, "My name is Gwen, nice to meet you. So Percy, what took you so long at the sorting?"

I blinked confusingly at her, "Was it that long? I hadn't noticed."

"Around 3-4 minutes," she told me, "a little bit longer, and you would have reached a Hatstall."

"...okay I'll bite, what's that supposed to be?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Macdonal, Mary."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's just a term we used when the hat had to agonize for more than five minutes. It's incredibly rare, the last happened to be Professor McGonagall over there." Gwen explained cheerfully. "So which houses did the Hat consider for you?"

"He said something between Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff."

Caradoc gasped at my answer, "Three houses? That's unheard of! I'm surprised you got chosen to the Duffer House."

That got me raising an eyebrow, "Duffer?"

"Well... how much do you know about the House Cup?" Seeing my confused look, Gwen continued explaining, "House Cup is kind of the award for the best house of the year and the main reason for house rivalry around here. From what I heard, Hufflepuff hasn't won a lot of cups that's for sure. We're not as smart as the Ravens, or cunning and ambitious as those Snakes, not to mention as daring as the Lions so don't expect any  _glory_ from us," Gwen shrugged.

So in a manner of speaking, I'm in the Underdog House. Not the first experience, so I'm not sure how to take in all that.

"You seem to know a lot for a firs' year" Caradoc pointed out to Gwen.

"You should thank my sister, she's really a blabbermouth, so she talks about practically everything around here."

"McGonagall, MG."

I glanced back to the front when I heard a familiar name being called, and I plainly saw MG walking too fast for a reasonable pace. Then I took a double take at the name and my eyes widen, "Wait...McGonagall...wasn't one of..."

"The professor has the same name?" She finished for me, "You got that right, looks like the Gryffindor's Head House has a relative."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's table cheered aloud as they welcomed their newest member of the house. MG herself looked torn between excitement and the slight disappointment across her face that got me wondering what she might be thinking right now.

"Mulciber, Craig."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"By the way, I've been wondering about your accent...you're not from around here are you?" Caradoc asked with a hint of nervousness, he looked like he didn't want to upset me in some way.

"You could say that I moved here from New York and ended up here because of my aunt."

"Then you'll definitely love it here, I mean who wouldn't when you have Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as our Headmaster!" Caradoc delightly said to me.

"...you've been wanting to said that, didn't you?"

That got him to blush red and scratched the back of his neck. "Was I that obvious?"

"Well, I can't blame you," Gwen piped up from beside, "Dumbledore is easily the most powerful wizard in history since Merlin...or so I heard from my sister."

That got my eyes to widen, I knew he was a big deal, but I didn't realize he was  _that_ much of a big deal.

"What's his story?"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to ask, from the bright round eyes Caradoc was shooting me that I was all too familiar with Grover when he starts giving me two hours praise of the god, Pan, when I asked the kind of god he is.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore is amazing! You would never imagine the kind of thing that man accomplished in his lifetime..."

I began to only half listen since I knew a hero worship expression when I see one, he was probably going to rant until the sorting was over. Other than what I know about Dumbledore which only stretched of him vanquished that Dark Wizard, Grindelwald, I did catch snippets of the kind of things the Professor had accomplished. Like how he found 12 uses of Dragon Blood; apparently, they can be a fantastic first aid cure as well as an oven cleaner, who knew?

He also explained how he had worked together with the famous alchemist, Nicholas Flamel who turned out to be a wizard as well, and I could have sworn Annabeth mentioned him once as one of the demigods. How he got to become Supreme Mugwump, ignoring the ridiculous name I'm trying hard not to laugh at, which turned out to be the title of the leader of some fancy-schmancy organization that's practically equal to the wizard's version of United Nations and I'll admit that's very impressive.

Why do they have to make such prestigious title named similar to the mixed word of mud, swamp and a dash of the letter U? That I'll never be able to understand.

Then midway listening to his hero-worshiping speech, I frowned at the lack of sound or rather...I noticed most had gone toward whispering with one another, and a few kids were exchanging money?! What in the world!

I shushed Caradoc down and turned to the front and found the same guy...who was it again? Patrick? Peeta? I turned to Gwen who might seem to know what was going on when I zoned out for a while.

"It's been like five minutes since the guy had put the hat on, if he reached seven then he'll break the school's longest hatstall! People are betting on that, that and the house he'll end up," she said excitedly at the change of pace in the sorting.

"Where do you think his house will be?" I asked her.

"Not sure, I suck at guessing. The universe never seemed to want me to win outside of 2 out of 10 chances."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall snapped out front when the name of the house was called, and the Gryffindor table cheers were renewed. I took a quick glance at the guy who almost gotten the longest hatstall. Short, buck teeth, light brown unruly hair that almost looked blond, a little chubby and overall he gave you the kind of mouse feel from him.

"Potter, James."

Another name I recognize had me sat straight and turned toward one of the two guys that my friends and I duped. He seemed to catch me staring as he slightly turned to shoot daggers with his eyes at me before resuming his walk toward the Sorting Hat.

I don't know if I had imagined it, but I think Dumbledore seemed to caught our 'little' exchange because he must have seen something amusing to make him smile.

The hat took a minute or two before putting James the house he all but wanted ever since we had our rides on the train and probably his whole life as he almost skipped toward the Gryffindor. It had been a bit far, so I wasn't sure, but he looked pale when he took off from the hat, and his pace was odd when going to his dream house. All that I shrugged off when James instantly looked like himself when he looked back at his friend. I found that both Sev and I frowned when he all but took his seat near Lily and she seemed to share the same sentiment as us if her face was anything similar to our own.

"Stewedge, May."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Someone you knew?" Caradoc asked, and Gwen looked just as curious even without asking.

"Just a Prat I met on a train," I answered evenly.

"Snape, Severus."

The frown I had been wearing promptly changed into a grin as my friend took a step toward the Hat. It took almost no time at all as his house was shouted his house across the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I admit my applause was just as loud as from the Slytherin's table, Sev met eyes with me, and I gave him a thumbs up. The elated look he had was distinct, but I caught the slight flashed of sadness probably because we won't be there sitting next to him since Sev isn't entirely used with new people.

"Vance, Emmelin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once the last of the first year were called out, Albus Dumbledore stood up with arms open wide, and the beaming with his old eyes that seemed to carry year's worth of wisdom. Something reminiscent of Chiron. I couldn't help picture them together playing pinochle, and Mr. D was grumbling being on the losing side from both.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to another new year of Hogwarts" Cue snorting from my side, it's even funnier when he said it.

"Before we begin our banquet I like to say a few words:  _ure mihi passerem indusia."_

"Thank you and tuck in."

The rest of the hall went clapping as if he had just said the most significant thing mankind has known while I was one of the few that were left gawking that he said to the thousands of student here that his bird burned his underwear without a hint of shame?

"Huh, I wonder what Professor Dumbledore just said, don't you Percy...Percy are you okay?" Caradoc asked in concern when he saw me burying my face on my hand.

I waved him off then looked at my new friend who had been singing praises for the man and decided to let it go, "Nothing, let's just eat and pretend he never said that."

Caradoc blinked confused before he decided to focus toward the full plates on the table of every assortment of food you could find. From roast chicken, lamb chops, sausages, steak, bread, boiled potatoes, fries, pudding, tart and other foods I've never seen that I'm pretty sure are enhanced in some way, because I'm not sure how  _soup rolls_  are physically possible.

But I got to say, they are delicious.

If only there were blue food, the dinner would have been perfect.

I then eyed a kid at the corner of my eye on the Gryffindor table who was waving a wand at his food, I blinked, surprised to find his casserole turning its shape into a small bunny and began laughing maniacally as he cut its head off, spitting red juice and meat out of the severed head. His peers seemed to find that morbid joke funny, either because it was some kind of inside joke or they just find cutting a bunny shaped food to be funny.

A sudden idea flashed inside me, and I turned to my two new friends. "Any of you knows a spell that could change color?"

Gwen and Caradoc turned to look at me in wonder before Doc (maybe I should call him that from now on) nervously said he knew one. Why he was looking nervous about it, I'm not sure.

I made a wide-grinned at him and asked if he could turn my lambchop into blue. One of the few foods I never thought I could find it in blue. Doc waved his wand in peculiar motion and while I didn't quite catch the spell he used, but it successfully turned it blue. I pumped my fist in the air in glee, and if Sev and Lily caught sight of my food, they would give me a fond smile as to why I was preppy.

"Doc, you are now my favorite Hufflepuff friend."

"Uhm, thanks Perc...wait...Doc?"

I ignored him and began to devour my blue meat in speed that could make Tantalos... proud. I've dreamed of this day happening, but I never thought I'd live to experience it. I was busy reliving my dream that I failed to notice the gasped those sat around me, and the echoed laughter from behind. "That is an interesting color you want for your meal."

I turned around and found myself a bit surprised at a pearly white transparent ghost floating behind me, he looked like a fat little monk, and he had a jolly smile with faint pink dimples. I found myself thinking whether he was truly a ghost or a Lares - a house god - because I found out the hard way they don't like being mixed up between those two.

"Oh pardon me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Henry Francis Woodhead, and I welcome you all to my house Hufflepuff!"

"I know who you are," said Gwen. "My sister told me about you, you're the Fat Friar."

"Indeed, that nickname never leaves even though it's been more a thousand years since I've eaten, hohohohoho." The ghost called the Fat Friar left, phasing through the table and floated away.

I looked around, and somehow, I could tell those who are muggle-borns and not just from their expression. I looked back at the High Table and was curious about the kind of teachers there are currently.

"Hey Gwen, do you know the names of the teachers there? Preferably those I shouldn't try crossing." because gods forbid if I got expelled here before getting my quest done, making my first order of business is to make sure not to get any of the teacher's attention at me.

She swallowed down her drink and nodded. "Only a few, there's Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor she's pretty strict, so you don't want to cross her. Professor Flitwick that teaches charms is the short one among them, and he's sort of laid back from what I heard. Professor Slughorn, who teaches potion, only cares those who excel his class and those associated with the ministry. Professor Hooch, I think you want to get on her good shoe if you have any interest in quidditch. Professor Sprout is our Herbology teacher and our House Head so you wouldn't have to worry much about her because she's practically the nicest teacher here. There are few other professors we wouldn't need to worry about them until our third year and the rest I forgot."

"I'm surprised you know that much from your sister, you must have been eager to learn here."

"You have no...idea..." she let out with barely concealed excitement.

After dinner went on for a while, the food and desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent until only his voice rang out. "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"This year again, we'll have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Unfortunately, Professor Rotwood is not present for today's feast but will arrive by tomorrow for her first lesson."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Pringle, the caretaker, to remind you all that students are forbidden from the faculty areas unless given a permission slip so not to repeat a certain 'sandpit' incident." A few rounds of chuckles were heard throughout the hall from what I could guess being reminded of the event.

Oooooh, now I'm curious about it.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The other teachers' smiles became rather fixed at his announcement. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off at the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

You know I never believe they were actually bad songs, maybe some annoying at times or perhaps weird but never bad. How I was proven wrong at that moment that a song that bad could even exist, I think those from Apollo Cabin would have cried for shame to let it such a song live, not to mention sung. Moreover, Dumbledore looked pleased for some reason, as if nothing was more enjoyable than singing the song.

It's official, that old man is bonkers.

Once that was over, Conall and another sixth-year girl then round up all of us, first years, and lead us off down the stairs to a corridor, passing a larger than life painting of a fruit bowl toward a large pile of barrels. Stacked at the shadowy right side of the hallway. Conall began tapping one of the barrels in rhythm before revealing a sloping earth passage inside.

A sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel travels a little way upwards until a cozy, round, low-ceilinged room is revealed, reminiscent of a badger's set. The place is decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of highly polished, honey-colored wood for the tables.

A colorful profusion of plants and flowers seem to relish the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room: various cacti stand on circular wooden shelves, many of them waving and dancing at passers-by, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling cause tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush your hair as you pass under them.

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece shows a plump woman in black dress and a witch hat. Her face showed a bright warm smile, carrying a wand on one hand, and a cup on the other. I was stunned a bit when the portrait move because-well moving portrait was a first-the plump woman beamed at us with her smile, "Welcome, welcome to Hufflepuff and to your new home."

"Everyone, that's Helga Hufflepuff. One of the four founders of Hogwarts." Conall introduced us, which to Helga waved to us in respond. Some of the first years nervously wave back at the portrait. "While she may not be the real thing, do treat her some respect."

Conall directed the girls to one round door on the right while the boys to the left. Me, Doc, and three other first years found our room that had our trunks. Sophia was getting restless inside her cage since she hasn't had her meal, and I quickly made to get it to her.

Once we all changed to our pajamas, we went fast asleep after a long day and woke up the next day, thanking the gods (or just Hecate) for the dreamless sleep I had.


	12. Going Back to School (Ugh, The Horror!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hat has spoken, and I've been placed as a Hufflepuff. Apparently, the House of the Duffer as they call it. Why does the universe keen in putting me among the underdog, I wonder.

You would think I would survive the first day without getting into trouble.

Boy, was I wrong about myself.

It didn't take long before I was wiping clean the many dusted trophies and medals, being watched over by Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker of Hogwarts. The guy, from what I heard, never seems to show any emotion on his job and never compromises on his punishment. His lack of emotions only made him more intimidating in his own way.

Yes, most of you might be thinking: ' _Geez! Detention already Percy? It's only been the first day!'_

Well, just because I've been handling myself better at Goode doesn't mean I still don't get in trouble.

See, here's the thing... On our first day after we had our breakfast and getting semi-acquainted with the other Hufflepuffs (especially with my new friends, Gwen and Doc) we moved to our Transfiguration Class for our first lesson with Gryffindor. In essence, the class is all about transforming one object into another. Sounds fun and useful, don't you think? Which is why I was eager to learn it. Even though my ADHD would make things harder for me, I should at least try, right?

However, the lesson got more challenging when you have McGonagall as your teacher. She is every bit of the kind of authority figure I dislike. Not as much as Ms. Dods (No one could top her in the Worst Teacher Department) but I experienced with enough teachers to know she's not going to permit any excuses in her class. She's strict, intelligent, impartial, she's on the list of don't-tick-this-person-off.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Yup, definitely on the list.

So, of course I'd tick her off in the end. I'm starting to think I'm cursed from having a quiet normal life at school.

"I told you it was an accident! I swear I did not mean to make my match explode!"

Professor McGonagall looked skeptical. As if she never had a student messed up a spell as bad as I had.

So I have no talent for transfiguration, James and Sirius made it like I'm the laughing stock of the whole house. The jeered laughter from those couple of Gryffindor Gits almost pushed me to an edge if Lily wasn't there as well to calm me down. Her laugh was more of a 'typical Percy' rather than a mocking one.

Oh, as bad as it had been then, it wasn't that incident that had got me in trouble. Nor had it been on that one incident from Charm Class where I managed to flood the classroom.

What do you expect?! I am the Son of the Sea God! Do you honestly think I wouldn't get to flood my classroom with a spell at least once or twice?

No, what really did it, was what happened on my fifth period, which had been Herbology at the time because I ate a flower from one of the greenhouses raw. Yeah, I know. Silly right? And not my most brilliant moment. But you have to understand, Professor Sprout had offhandedly mentioned how the Molly flower had worked well against Circe's dark spells, and my brilliant brain thought it was a good idea to eat it to combat Circe and my hand had shoved it inside my mouth before it hit me what I was doing wasn't quite appropriate in front of the whole class.

Oh, nobody asks but turns out flower taste bitter.

"How did you even pluck it?!" Professor Sprout practically shrieked, "That flower is almost impossible to be picked bare-handed by any mortal human!"

 _Good thing I'm not mortal then_ but there's no way I could say that to her. So with nothing to say on the how and why I randomly ate a magic flower. and ignoring instructions from the Professor, I was sentenced to detention. Now that I think about it, it's pretty embarrassing and ironic that I got the Head of my House to put me in detention on my first day. I feel a bit bad for Professor Sprout. I remembered telling this all to Sev, and he outright laughed, which is sort of an achievement seeing Sev laughs as much as he makes jokes, alongside Lily. Can't blame them, I would laugh too if it were anyone else. Heck, my crazy exploits for the first day got widespread throughout the school that it got distorted a bit. Gwen even asked if I had actually burned down a classroom, which I know she knew was untrue but wanted to ask anyway just to mess with me.

So here I am, getting letting my precious sleep be taken away, bit by bit by the horrid chore I'm doing.

Well... not too horrid anyway. Once you've washed dishes with lava while being watched over by a couple of furries, anything compared to that was tame. I tried to chat up with Mr. Pringle (good god what's up with Wizard and names? His sounds like pringles!) to fill with the time, but only get a blank stare in return.

The most memorable of my class that did not involve me flunking or destroying anything was probably Potion Class with Professor Slughorn. He was a fat old man with a bulging belly that his buttons must have a hard time holding on, and thinning grey hair. Gwen had whispered to me that his prominent enormous mustache had most of the student called him Professor Walrus. He was a jovial man that didn't seem to mind his figure and took everything in stride, his teaching method somehow reminded me of Chiron; exciting and interactive. Able to constantly joke while withholding our attention as he points out the core of his lesson for cure potion for boils (Not that I know what boils are, but I just roll with it.)

"Now, that we've established the ingredients and method, everyone, find a partner and worked it out together!"

I locked eyes with Lily and smiled in tandem, but then my sleeve was tugged by Doc, who sheepishly asked to be my partner. The guy had a hard time chatting up new people, so I made an apologetic gesture to Lily, who smiled understandably. Then, we both scowled when James sat beside her.  
I watched as Lily looked left and right for a vacant partner, but everyone was already occupied and...well...that just won't do wouldn't it?

"Hey Doc, we're friends, right?"

"Uh...yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just that I owe you one for this."

"Huh?"

I got up and walked over to the two, smiling innocently as I ignored Lily's surprised look and James's scowl, "What do you want Jackson?"

"Obviously not you James," Lily almost broke out into laughter at James' stupor. "Hey Lily, I heard Doc still searching for a partner, you mind filling with him?" Lily's eyes widen at my admission, looking back from Doc to me. I didn't get to wait for her to respond before gently pushing her over to him while I sat next to an obviously pissed off kid. Right before Slughorn asked us to start.

It felt good one-upping James since I never was good at it when it comes to unpleasant people, so I kept smiling all the same even when James didn't hide his dislike with me.

"Look, you don't like me, and the feeling is mutual. So how about we go through this without looking for any trouble and pass this."

James snorted. "Hah, with you? You're going to get both of us a Troll. Out of us two, I'm the one with most of the experience with this kind of stuff, so let me do things my way Jackson so you don't flunk us both."

I held out my hand in resignation and nodded, considering how 'well' my first day was, I can't blame him for not letting me handling things. The fact he had admitted being a pure-blood makes it true that he was more used to this wizardry stuff.

However, I soon learned, pure-blooded or not, some things aren't just for everybody. I learned that when looking back at James, who just mistook a slughorn for a flobberworm and I had to sigh at our pink mixture compared to others' red blended potion. No matter how much I don't like the guy, even I felt pity for him.

I looked down at our cauldron and the various material we had on hand, I was able to take the worm out before it got permanently stirred inside so now the potion is too thick from its extracted mucus.

Wait... how did I know that?

Deciding to listen to my gut, I turned on the heat and stirred gently until it reaches to the point where I thought it was acceptable. "Hey James, do you know any ingredients that are... what's the word... sharp?"

"What are you talking about Jackson?"

"I'd like to know that too if you could help me, I...I think I can fix this potion, but since I barely remembered all these ingredients, I need somebody who does. So do you want to pass this class or not?"

James just glared at me for a while, tense silence stretched between us before he said anything, "What did you say about sharp ingredients? Because I have absolutely no idea what you meant by it."

"Something that has a stinging sharp smell and taste, any idea among the one we have?"

"That's the dried nettle and onion, but the book only mentions the fresh nettle for this potion."

"Chop those two together and put it in the cauldron."

"Jackson!"

"We already messed it up, if we messed up more than it wouldn't make much difference so do it while I keep stirring this."

James grumbled under his breath and relented, doing things as I tasked and turned the mixture back to red, then I asked him to put the porcupine quills nest then the stewed horned slugs. Stirring and heating it at the precise moment my gut told me until it turned to luscious dark pink (or is it magenta? I don't know how girls could differ them all) compared to the other's red.

James groaned at the result, thinking I messed up the potion all the same and I was beginning to agree with him too.

So it almost freaked us out when Slughorn laughed joyfully and told the whole class we had the best result in this class, even making us gape at him before grinning like a loon.

"Guess you're good for something after all, Jackson."

"Don't get used to it James, because this is the last time I'm partnering up with you."

"Good to know the feeling is mutual."

Once the class was finished, Slughorn made a loud clap, getting everyone's attention. "Great first day at work students, now I hope you have a good idea how we'll do things in my class and getting familiar with your partner because you will work with them for the rest of the year and I won't tolerate any changeup!" Slughorn announced.

The grin we both had instantly dropped by that statement before we looked at one another with palpable dread. Ah, great… the one lesson I'm actually good at and I have to spend it with the one insufferable guy in class. Irony strikes again.

So yeah, that happened, and it had only been the first day. Can't say that I'm excited for the next, but despite barely listening to the god's blessings, surely one of them would bless me with smooth schoolwork over my stay in the past right?

. . .

"So  _Washout Percy_ … blow anything up yet today?" Sev asked as we were strolling through the Hallways.

It was on a bright Thursday noon, we had passed by Peeves and Sev had gleefully tried out new hexes he read about on him. Usually, I wouldn't condone anim- I mean, Poltergeist Cruelty, but hey, even I'm getting sick of that ghost's annoying laughter.

That, and that he spread a new nickname for me throughout Hogwarts.

I gasped in exaggeration, reaching out for my heart in a hurtful look, "Why Severus, do you really lack faith in me that much? I'm shocked you would even think tha-"

"On Transfiguration, everything went on well since nothing explodes… if turning brush into a scissors spell managed him to turn it into a hammer can be said as well." Lily cut gleefully, too gleeful if you ask me, as she placed herself between us. "Then I heard from a Ravenclaw friend that you managed to use a Softening Charm on a stone that it could bounce and cracked the ceilings and walls of the classroom."

"It turned soft, didn't it? Albeit, as soft as rubber rather than clay but it's not like I messed up the spell." I tried defending my case.

"Oh, and is it true in Herbology he mocked a baby mandrake and got his nose bitten. Took them 15 minutes 'till he got it off?"

"As a matter of fact, he did!" Lily confirmed with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "You know guys, I'm right here, you know!"

"Then you know in History he..." Sev continued, but Lily cut him off.

"Wow, wow, wait, how did Percy even get to mess up in History Class? I thought that class literally does nothing, you could sleep through it and pass all the same!" Lily was beginning to sound awe at my track record.

"Well..." Sev began.

"Severus, you're my friend, and I really like you, but if you finished that sentence then I swear I will get my revenge." I glared at my best friend l, who just smiled innocently at me, while Lily laughed between us two.

"Guess the only lessons you haven't screwed up after taking it are Potion and Astronomy, two that you are actually good at, which left two other you haven't experienced."

"...why do I feel you sounded excited from my screwup?"

Severus just smiled innocently in reply, "Whatever you could possibly mean Perce? Surely your spectacular failure doesn't entertain anyone here."

"Hahaha," I dryly laughed. "The sass is highly unappreciated here Sev."

"Oh, I don't know..." Lily added, "I can appreciate it well enough."

"Really, Lily? Do you have to take his side?" Hearing the evident faux misery tone in my voice, they openly laughed at me right until I laughed right along with them. I then heard my name being called, seeing Doc waving at me beside Gwen, telling me our next lesson is about to start.

I bid a short farewell to them and meet up with my fellow house friends, and went toward the Stair Maze, composed of hundred of staircases. There are those that are wide, sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones, some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Those stairs would then led us to doors that might not open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending, as if the school had some sort of sick sense of humor seeing confused look on new students. It was also tough to remember where anything was because everything seemed to move around a lot.

Which is why having Doc with me is a lifesaver, by the second day, Doc seemed to have a talent in remembering stuff. He didn't need to stop and think to whichever stairs that would lead to our classroom, and Lily had told me how he would read out the Potion's instruction without glancing back at it. Doc doesn't seem to realize how amazing his talent seemed to be.

Though that didn't seem to apply to classes that we never went to, that's where knowing the right friends could help.

"Hey Mira, how's the weather over there?" I asked the girl beyond the portrait. Who was hugging and cooing a fish like a pet when it's obviously dead, she was wearing a white dress underneath her white robe and had a crown made of shells on her ginger hair. The girl took notice of me, and her face blushed shyly at me.

"Oh Percy, so nice of you to see me. The weather is fine as always, just like the day before...and the day before that... or even decades ago." She said wistfully, "Anyway enough about me, how are you, Haddian?"

Mirabella's fingers played at her fish, fidgeting and glancing to one corner and back at me. When Doc and I had gotten a wrong turn and were completely at lost, I met Mira then who was staring intently at me. I would have asked what she was looking at me or any other subject, if it could distract her from her disturbing gaze, had I not thought that as portraits of Hogwarts, they would know more about the school better than most people. A little sucking up and praise later, she thankfully helped us from being late on our first day.

Though for some reason, she kept mistaking my name for this Haddian guy. I try not to pry much, she seemed sad whenever I brought it up.

"Uhm... again, it's Percy, and I'm fine, thanks for asking. So Mira, think you could show us where Classroom 3C is?"

Mira giggled, not sure where my words had made her laugh but shrug it off. She's weird like that, but I don't mind. "Oh, I know where it is, follow me!" The three of us tracked down on her form, making sure not to lose her as she passed through paintings until our destination.

"Thanks again, Mira!"

"Anything for you Haddia- I mean, Percy." She winked at me and went back from where she came. "So, what's next in our schedule again?" I asked my two friends.

Gwen had an amused played on her lips, eyeing me funnily, "It'll be our first DADA lesson today, you know what that means?"

I groaned at the thought of it and wiped my face down, "Another screw up I'll make waiting to happen?"

Gwen only neutrally smiled at me, Doc, on the other hand, was fidgeting his hands and coming up ways to reassure me, "Cheer up Percy, you might even surprise yourself at how good you'll be in it like you did in Potion. Besides, I'm sure we'll cover on theory in the first week so good luck!" He made pat to my back to cheer me, and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Doc, that means a lot."

Once we reached our class, we took our seat and waited for the professor that... I... was... beginning to realize I have no idea who he is.

I nudged Gwen who seemed to know every little fun fact of what the school has to offer, "So, any idea what kind of Professor we'll have?"

For the first time since I met her, Gwen scrunched her nose, her forehead knit, and eye narrowed. Looking long and hard at the empty air, her gaze was shooting at. "I don't know," she finally answered. "The professor is new this year and wasn't even on the feast. So I have nothing on him or how'll he teach us. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

"New professor? What happened to the old one?" Doc asked her curiously.

"Got into an accident by the end of the school year, his robe got tangled with someone's broom and got dragged into a wild ride until he fell down from a few story height. He'll live, but his legs got crippled, and not even magic has a good way of healing a damaged spine. Total bummer, my sister went all teary-eyed for him since he was her favorite teacher."

I winced at such a disturbing incident that sounded painful just from hearing her. "Guess it was true that it is jinxed." I heard her whisper, possibly not intending for me to hear.

"What jinx?"

Before she could answer me, the sound of the door opened. Striding in the room with loud 'tip tap' sound of heels was a woman in her mid-thirties, her silence yet strong demeanor quieted the classroom. She has wavy ebony hair just above her shoulder, prominent cheekbones, red lips, sharp bright brown eyes that one might mistake as gold. She was wearing a dark magenta robe, underneath she wore a knee sized red skirt and black shirt.

In simple term, she looks like a mature, more serious version of Snow White.

She turned, facing the crowd of students, her face stern as her eyes glazed at us. Seconds stretch with tense air hanging over us, sweat dripping, saliva swallowing, everyone wasn't sure what to say or what to do at the pressure just her gaze put us through.

The next thing we knew, she smiled warmly at us, her body shift from stern to a welcoming light hearted. "Welcome first years to Defense against the Dark Arts, as you know my name is Rose Rotwood. I'd like it if you all Call me Professor Rose, Rotwood is my father's name."

Almost instantly, the students felt their body relaxed, unknowingly heaving a sigh in the course, including me. Only to have my spine straighten when I realized what happened. In the short span she made her presence known, this woman managed to weigh down the atmosphere with just her expression and body language.

Honestly, I'm amazed by her skill just to be in control of this classroom.

"Now," Professor Rose stated loudly. "Following the school's curriculum, I would have spent the first hour with you to pound the necessary information to your head. However, that's not how I'll do things."

"Today, the first thing I will teach you will be the Sparks Spell, use in whatever emergency condition you have in case you needed either medical attention or you're currently risking your life at the moment. Some of you might already learn this, some of you may not."

"Regardless, once you all know it I will immediately move on toward the practical lesson where we'll be learning the various Jinx and Hexes and make sure you're all up to standard when dealing against the Dark Arts. Any question?"

To my surprise, it was Doc who had raised his hand, despite his entire body saying he was uncomfortable of the attention.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, if we're not going by the curriculum, shouldn't we still keep our focus on the theory...y'now...knowing what we're up against?"

Rose nodded, seemingly impressed by his point, "Nice to see you paid close attention. Mr . ."

"Caradoc Dearborn."

"Mr. Dearborn then. While yes, I will be teaching you the theory the book will provide us. My main subject, though, is to make sure you know how to handle yourself against whatever is out there. Tell me, Mr. Caradoc, if you were to meet a beast, what will you do?"

"Uh...fight...or run. Maybe even reasoned with it, whichever that will keep me safe."

"And if you can't do either of those, what will you do next?"

"I guess...call...for help then?"

"Exactly. Right now, none of you could so much flick a wand against the danger outside of pest level, which is why asking for help is the number one thing you all need to be reminded when dealing something out of your hand. Is everyone clear of that?"

Most of the students nodded in understanding. While I could understand the part of asking for help when dealing something out of your hand, I couldn't completely agree with her view the one asking for my help seemed to shove their problem on me so knowing how to fight for yourself is way more important in my point of view. Besides, I had most of my entire life dealing something way over my head. Both figuratively and literally- And I turned out just fine.

Mostly.

Though being a demigod does put my base stats better than the average mortal or wizards, so maybe there's that.

So the rest of the first hour of DADA, we all learned the three primary color sparks and the code meaning of them. Red when you're life is in danger, green when you need medical attention, and silver when there's a danger to your property because of natural disaster or otherwise. Her teaching was precise and straight to point without dragging on, her stern tone held our attention much like McGonagall. Overall, it was a breeze since I had self-studied before the summer ends.

Now, I know what you're thinking. ' _What?! Percy Jackson actually made an effort to study?!'_  I know, I'm surprised myself. But even though I never was an expert at manipulating the mist or demigod magic, doesn't mean I don't know the basic of it, at least enough to trick the whole people on Time Square from seeing things as it is. But it's a hit or miss most of the time. Do you really think I would miss the chance of being a better magic user than Thalia? Yes, I still have a sore spot over her one-upping me on that.

Not that I would learn every aspect, I mostly covered from the DADA subject since it'd be the most useful when facing against monsters.

When the hour was almost over, she made one last notice to tell us. "Oh yes, I suggest you all should review the few spells you could find on hand because you'll be dealing a mock test tomorrow."

Immediately the student's response wasn't positive, there were collective ' _What?!'_ and ' _We barely even started!'_ or ' _Objection!'_ but the last one might just be me hearing things.

Professor Rose sighed before slamming her hand down the desk, silencing us faster than what I could hope to do. Man, if I had her skill, rounding up the camp kids would have been easier.

"Bear in mind children that I'm not using this to test for your grades, so you don't need to worry much. I do hope you'll give this test some effort since it will determine how I will be teaching you. Now then, class dismissed!"

We picked up our stuff and book, preparing for the next lesson in mind.

Overall the days had gone by normally... well, as normal as a wizard school could get. So I take in as much as I could knowing the upcoming storm undoubtedly coming sooner or later in this school.


	13. The Marauder's First Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day had passed, and I found out quickly that I am the Neville Longbottom in this story if you've read how bad my skill in magic is….even though I have no idea who he is. We've finally met this year DADA Professor, a woman named Professor Rose Rotwood. A hardcore and interesting teacher she is. There seemed to be some dark rumor surrounding the position of the DADA Teacher, but all that future problem is for my future self's concern.

 

Today was the day Gryffindors and Slytherins would have their first flying lesson.

So it would be understandable that flying and quidditch were the only things they could talk about throughout this morning. It turns out, quidditch in the wizarding world is the equivalent of soccer for the British and football for the Americans. Most of the kids who came from wizarding family asked each other, what team was their favorites, and recounting the times they use their brooms to soar through the sky or getting into accidents. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws aren't exempt from the conversation.

Like that one incident, a pure-blooded guy named Howard who flew along with a guy with a hang glider once. Then a girl name May said she once took her dog flying, much to her parents' chagrin. Even Doc recounted his own tale of when he went off just flying around the countryside.

Though if you think that's all fine and dandy wait till you listen to the other two houses. I knew the was rivalry going on between them, but to really see them trying to outdo each other's tales was something else. Apparently, a Slytherin once got chased by the cops for thinking he was speeding on a motorcycle, then a Gryffindor admitted of scaring people off in the middle of the night once with a bedsheet and pretending to be a ghost. Even James boasted how he once had a race with a dragon, which I'm calling it now that it is a lot of bull.

In a word, it was all ridiculous.

I tried imagining myself, with a broom under me. The stinging, cold air brushing my cheek as I fly through the thundering blue sky, rain pouring, wood slipping between your fingers and thunder clouds rumbling and- _nope, nope, nope._  I can't just find myself doing this without getting a panic attack. How they can enjoy themselves while riding on a magic wooden stick with more sticks bound to it in the sky is beyond me.

Give me a Pegasus, and I could outfly any of those smucks right off their faces.

….Damn, now I'm missing Blackjack.

The only few people I know who wasn't just as excited with me was Gwen, and I thought being a muggle-born meant she'd be excited with being able to fly.

"I did feel excited once until my sister ruined all the love I have with flying."

"What did she do? Scared you with accidents stories?"

"Worse." She shuddered, her face was a tad green at the memory, "She pulled me into a joyride once in the middle of the night. She could be... easily excited... and the ride was anything but joyful for me."

I didn't say anything but giving her a comforting pat to her shoulder.

When the rest of the classes were over for today, I had intended to spend the day in the common room, but then a group of Slytherin passed by, reminding me of the early morning talks. I grinned and went on to find my friends before the lesson could start.

"Sev, Lily!"

One Gryffindor and Slytherin turned toward me and waved back before walking over to me. "Percy, what're you doing here?"

"What? Can a guy watch his friends on their first flying lesson?"

Sev looked unimpressed by me, "You're just bored, aren't you?"

I raised my hand in surrender. "Guilty as charged," I chuckled. "Anyway, I shouldn't bother you guys too long, looks like your instructor is here." The two turned to find their teacher indeed arrived and ran back to their group.

When finally the time came around for our Flying Lesson, the two houses went down to the courtyard. Lines of broomsticks were already prepared by the lawn, and we all examined it with awe, particular those who never saw an enchanted broomstick. To me, they were just brooms.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Alright, everyone stand by a broomstick," she barked, "Come on, hurry up!" They all moved in haste to get to the nicer brooms. Some of the brooms we ragged, with split ends and scratches all over the wood, indicating its many uses. And some were new and pristine, most likely after replacing the old ones. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Several brooms shot up to their hand, but some barely got it off the ground, another few had it rolling side to side like a sulk puppy. I chuckled instead of laughing outright at the image.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-ONE!"

They kicked off the ground and were all floating without a hitch. Madam Hooch instructed them patiently in a strict manner. And everyone paid much close attention since flying is the most beloved subject of most first years. After going back down, they were then told how they could go higher, how to swerve correctly toward left and right without flinging you off.

I watched how the lesson plays out from over the edge of the castle. Lily looked ecstatic, but her movement was still hesitant, probably afraid of making the wrong move so her broom would occasionally swerve where she didn't want it too. Sev's flying was so-so, but then again, he didn't look like he was trying so more than likely he's just doing enough to pass. Then there's James and Sirius who decided to make an impromptu game tag with one another until Madam Hooch called them out to behave. There's also the mouse looking guy I remembered, Peeta was it? He flew just high enough to say he was hovering rather than flying until both James and Sirius urged him to fly higher much to his chagrin.

I then felt someone's gaze and turned to whoever it was and locked eyes with a curious boy, his face had scars like someone tried to ripped his face before, and underneath his robes were shabby clothes that he didn't try to hide. After he noticed that I was focused on him, he was quick to look away. Shrugging him off, I went back to look at Lily and Sev and waved at them but find myself looking back at the two boys.

Sure, I didn't like them. But you've got to admit that James and Sirus' antics are funny. The fact that I'm ADHD just made it harder for me to focus anything else that isn't remotely interesting for me. Especially with James dangling upside down from his broom.

I was sure glad I did though because when I found Sirius whispering to James and a grin crept up on him that I know too well from the Stoll Brothers, I knew they were looking for trouble. Sirius went up to Madam Hooch, a tactic I knew as a distraction. I saw James pulling out his wand and discreetly aimed it at the group Slytherin.

Only when the hex took effect that I was too late to know who it was for.

Sev's broom began to jerk. He held on tighter in surprise, but his tense movement made it harder to get it in control. The broom jerked again, swiveling left and right until people starting to notice something was wrong. Before Madam Hooch could come up to help, the broom began whisking him away in high-speed, way over the field with no sign of stopping.

I didn't stop to think before I ran off after him, picked up a spare broom on the side, mount it, and flew with just as much as speed to catch up to him. It had been a shock to know I was able to stay more than three seconds in the sky with no ominous smell of the ozone, no thundering sound, not even a crackle of lightning. The fear that had been clutching me all morning instantly lifted. Whether because the Zeus in this timeline hasn't met his cheeky nephew yet or because of the blessings had something to do with it. It doesn't matter.

I ignored the calls of my name as I urged the broom to go faster until the wind began whistling past my ears. It felt almost natural for me since I know the basic "how-to" instructions from years flying with Blackjack, the difference was while there's more trust between us, with brooms you have more control over it instead so you have only yourself to rely on. Surprisingly it felt more like riding a flying motorcycle.

I focused back on Severus who had been thrown off from his broom and was falling down tens of feet away from...  _mother freaking Gaea!_

I leaned forward and aimed my broom, where I could catch him. Inches from meeting Sev, I held out my arm and grabbed him. But the extra weight somehow made it harder for me to control the broom and we swerved down against my will. I tried my best to at least crash properly... only, I don't know how to crash the proper way.

"Hold on, Sev!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

Just when the ground was looking dangerously close, I pulled up the broom, slowing out descent until we crashed down and found Sev and I rolling down a steep hill toward thick bushes that helped cushion our fall. We were delirious for a moment, before blinking hard the afterimages.

I took on the view of where we are and frown, it had been past noon, but the place was dark. Most likely because of the tall black trees that covered most of the sky and only a glimmer of light shone through. I groaned quietly for a moment, feeling for any pain on my body besides... everywhere. Nothing seems broken thank the gods.

A loud howl of wolves spread a fear that sunk my heart down, I then quickly got up and help pulled up Sev, his pain was evident from the mournful groan he let out, but he doesn't seem to broke a leg, and I needed him to get up, so I kept urging him.

"Wake up, c'mon get up Sev."

Thankfully he woke up soon after. He groaned and moaned for the first few seconds but stood right after one glance at where we are, his face turned paler than usual before punching my shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Why do you have to save me, Percy? Now look where you got us into!"

"Oh. you're welcome Sev, yes I'm okay, thanks for asking." I chirped sarcastically.

Yet Sev ignored me and began pacing around while muttering 'No...no...no, not good...not good...' over and over, turning my frown into one of concern.

"Hey Severus, you okay?"

"Okay? How can I not be okay? We're stuck in the Forbidden Forest, everything is fine and dandy."

"I get the point Sev, it's bad. Let's just hurry and get out of here, problem solved."

My words seemed to horrified and angered him as his eyes glinted dangerously from wishing to strangle me before he decided to whip his hand to the air in an act of exasperation. He then turned back to me with a sickly sweet smile and said, "Percy, why do you think the Forbidden Forest is forbidden in this school?"

I cocked my head, unsure of why the sudden question, "Well obviously, it's dangerous right? I heard there were various monsters here and other magical creatures you don't want to mess with."

"Right. Then remind me again what was your family curse again?"

Curse? What cur...OH, that curse.

"Don't you know already, it cause my family to be...attracted...by...oh." my gaze switched from Sev to a group of creatures up on a hill. The stricken face I had must have warned him and turned, so the two of us were now facing frog-headed creatures with long fangs and red glowing eyes. Their sharp claws and scary look doesn't make them any more friendly, and I doubt they came just to say 'hi.'

Both of us gulped, "This looks bad, doesn't it?"

" _You think_?" Sev hissed.

Without giving any sign of movement, Sev had his wand out, and I had my hand slipped into my pocket where Riptide was and felt the cool bronze mental on my side.

"What are they?"

"Hodags, nasty creatures. Think of them as the cross between a Frog and a Hyena."

Had it been normal circumstances, I would have laughed at another ridiculous that sounded like a deprived form of hotdogs. "That doesn't make it better Severus, how many do you think there are?

As if to taunt me, more of the Hodags jumped out l, filling the trees and crowding the hill that overlooked us.

"Two dozens or so, do you still have your broom?" I glanced down at the broom I had stubbornly held onto and found it was broken in half and showed it to Sev, "Great, what are we going to do?"

"One thing we can do, we're using the most Classic Plan in all of history."

"Are...are you serious?"

"Deadly, now on three-one…"

Those Hodags doesn't seem keen to let us go as one impatiently jumped out from the crowds, showing off its sharp fangs and claws. I withdrew Riptide and swung it aside, turning the monster into a crumble of sand.

"THREE!"

We turned tail and ran.

Hey, I do not want to fight an army of Frogyena! There are limits of how much I would go down fighting, especially with Sev on tow. I wouldn't be able to concentrate while worrying over him. The growl you couldn't find in any other animals unnerved me more than anything, and I quicken my pace. Even Sev who always had difficulty in physical prowess managed to keep up with me as we weaved through the thick trees. Guess all that running around from monsters with me finally paid off.

The trembling footsteps showed us they were licking our heels, at this rate, we're going we might really have to fight to save ourselves.

"Sev, did you...huff...used a flare spell yet?"

"I would...huff...if I wasn't so busy RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

"Then no matter what keep running, I hold off the Hot Dogs while you use the spell."

"It's Hodags Percy."

"Is this really the time to correct names?" One jumped further than others and punched its face with the butt of my sword, "Besides they're gaining on us, and one of us needs to get help."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, trust me!"

Sev bit his lips, considering his options between his panting breath and reluctantly nodded. I turned my heel and greeted one snot-nose with my sword, turning all their hostile intention to me. Two jumped at me, making one meeting intimately with my blade another with my feet. I let my instinct took over, slashing and stabbing whatever comes in reach with my sword. Yet, those Hotwart or whatever had the same ferocity of a Hellhounds and as agile as regular frogs. Believe me, I've chased down frogs before, and those guys could make a run for your money.

I couldn't even keep on slicing them down as I dodged, sidestepped, jabbed, even poking some of them in the eye. The number was beginning to overwhelm me until a jet of red light struck them, causing them to get shocked for me to subdue.

I turned briefly around, Sev had casted his spell on another hill and caught the Hodags attention. Sev didn't seem afraid, he waved his wand to a new spell and cried " _Immobulus!_ "

Just like that the whole flock of them stopped, their eyes went wide and they froze in an unnatural pose like they were all stuck in a mannequin challenge.

I grimly eyed my friend, "How long will that last?"

"With this many? 30 seconds at best."

"Then we better make it count."

Sev nodded in agreement, and so we began turning around, intending to run as far away as possible. However, we missed the few Hodags who were hanging on the trees before hopping down to block our exits. They seem to think Sev as a threat or maybe an easier target if baring their teeth on him were any telling. I stood between the four Hodags, ready to dance with my blade when a sharp, familiar cry of my all-time favorite animal cut through the forest.

The Hodags turned so they would face the same thing as us. Unicorns, three white, horned horses emerged from the clearing. I heard from many tales and legends that there were famous for being a creature of beauty and even seen them a few times in the Roman Camp, I thought they were exaggerating. Seeing them up close showed me how wrong I was… But what else is new? I thought being surrounded with pegasus most of my lifetime and riding them, I wouldn't be swept by awe when I'd see any other horse. While Arion was impressive himself, despite his potty mouth, unicorns are in a whole 'nother league!

The dark shadow of the forest gave the unicorns an ethereal glow surrounding them to their already white form that made pure, fresh snow looked dull grey in comparison, their hooves golden and their horn, though pretty, appeared it could easily stab you clean through, and they wouldn't look any less graceful from it. I kind of understand why little girls are so obsessed with them.

Beautiful and deadly alright.

I can see why the Romans let them roam all over the camp, those horses would inspire great slogan for the female warriors there.

The Hodags began to cower at the sight of them, showing the two of us which one has the higher hierarchy around the forest. Some stayed quivering while most were beginning to take a few steps back, ready to bolt anytime. I thought carefully of the situation and whispered softly to Sev, to which he nodded and made a spark with his wand, followed with a loud bang. Surprising and scaring the Hodags, and turned tail running.

Looking back at them, there was still the many immobile monsters behind, so I dragged Sev toward them, much to his disapproval.

"Percy, are you completely  _nuts_?! If you get any closer to the Unicorns, they either run or trample you!" Despite the panicked in his voice, I gave him a reassuring smile, but I think I just made a smirk instead.

"Trust me, they love me."

Sev gave me the  _look_.

I felt slightly hurt and said so.

The  _look_  intensity strengthened drastically.

He should really have more trust in me.

The horses took one look at me, and they gave a short bow, ' _My Lord, it is an honor to be in your presence.'_

' _How may we assist you?'_ asked another.

While they were giving me praise and bowing, to Sev, they must have looked like they were doing the regular equine sign language to trample someone. Or at least that's what I assume because he started to grumble how in hell he could forget how bad my ideas are. I rolled my eyes and to dispel his worry, I crept up to one of them. Then I gently petted their manes, making Sev's jaw drop. I whispered a quick thank you and that I hope they'll lead us out of the forest.

The unicorn lowered itself for me to quickly jumped to its back then offered my hand to Sev, who looked like I just offered him an exclusive ride in a luxury limousine. What the hell is wrong with him?

Oh right, I guess I've become desensitized to all the weirdness (Yes, I know what desensitized means).

Rolling my eyes once more, I pulled him in and had him sat behind me. He clung to me with a yelp and make sure to tease him later on since I know he'll deny ever yelping. The spell Sev cast had expired, and the Hodags were beginning to move as one once more toward us. With a pat on the side, on cue, the horses began running with speed rivaling the Party Ponies, which means a lot for the record. I felt Sev clung harder around me, and in less than five seconds, the horse stopped on a clearing and lowered themselves down as a sign for us to get off.

' _This is as far as we can take you, My Lord. This clearing is free from all hostile creatures, the Groundskeeper should be able to take care of you from here.'_

"Thank you, er…"

' _Call me Lexus.'_

I smiled, "Thanks, Lexus, we'll take it from here."

The horse cried a loud sound that could have reached all the way to school before trotting off back to the forest. Once they were gone, Sev seemed to finally…. well... snap if all the curses broke out from his mouth seemed to indicate. Man, his old man sure passed down some of his bad habits.

"What in the damned hells was that? That shouldn't have been freaking possible! Unicorns aren't just supposed to come out of blasted nowhere and just randomly help people! Especially not goddamn guys!" He then whipped his head at me. Stormed up and poked my chest accusingly with his finger, glaring me with his signature mad gaze he likes to reserve for his father. "What the goddamn hell did you do Percy?"

"Why are you asking me for?"

"I don't know how you did it, but I do damn well know you have something to do with it. So start opening your..." Sev started to pick up words that would make Arion proud, and for the sake of kids reading this story, I have decided to omit. "...your mouth and start bloody talking!"

"First of all, Sev, you really should try washing your mouth after this. Second...I...err..." Okay, I was hoping I would come up with an excuse by the end of his rant, but clearly, I got nothing.

Sev scrutinized my fumbling and looked like he would have ranted more if the sudden rustling hadn't alerted us. We simultaneously turned, pen and wand out at the rustling and bustling bushes where then emerged the big tall shadow coming toward us. The two of us would have been ready for whatever it was until the light shone on him, revealing the familiar giant man that I recognized from the first day.

"Yeh kids all righ'?" said the soft-spoken tone of a giant man towering us. Sev felt like being doused with cold water from seeing his figure, his knee buckled and fumbled down to the ground and we both breathed out the tense air we've been holding on.

"Thank Hades someone finally came!"

"Yer lucky someone did, yeh kids could bin hurt or wors' if yeh stayed any longe' here. Good thin' I heard the Unico'n cry! I thought they were getting hurt till I saw yeh er two of yer," said the giant man as he waved around his...pink umbrella? The large hairy man then crouched down and looked over us, probably examining for any injuries before asking it himself. Thankfully, we didn't get hurt that much, and the man pulled us up to our feet so he could guide us out of the forest.

"Thanks...uh...Hagrid, was it? You're the one that guided the first year."

"Yup, glad yeh remembe' me, what's yer name lad?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson and this is Severus Snape." Sev nodded in acknowledgment and Hagrid smile underneath his shaggy beard.

"Nice ter meet yeh Percy, Severus. So I heard a couple of firs' year got stranded into ter Fo'bidded Fores' how did that happen?"

Immediately a frown etched on Sev's face. "Because a bunch of Gryffindor Prat that's what happened," he growled.

"Eh?"

"I saw James was waving his wand before your broom got out of control. I'm pretty sure it was him," I told him what I saw.

"Now, isn't that a little hasty ter decide?" Hagrid added, "Er broom migh' hav been malfun'tioning y'now?"

"Then what do you think he was doing waving a wand when we're doing a flying lesson?" Sev almost spat out his question.

Hagrid had no response to that.

Once we finally got out of the forest, we were joined up by Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and Lily. All three of them turned in synch when they heard our footsteps, and Lily immediately flung herself over us.

"You Gits, do you have any idea how worried I was. Percy, don't you ever do something reckless like that again."

Her worried tone for some reason had me let out a warm laugh."No promises."

The smile between us three didn't last long now that we're being confronted by our teachers. Notably, the ire of Professor McGonagall, "Well, now that we have established that you two are not injured, let's talk in my office, shall we?" How she could convey her exasperation, anger, and worry all at once from her stern gray eyes was beyond me.

Sev and I glanced nervously at one another and nodded, following her along with Madam Hooch to her office. Lily briefly tried to protest they did nothing wrong but a few soft words from her and somehow Lily relented. I smiled at her with a thumbs up, ensuring her we'll be alright.

With a hasty stride, McGonagall went toward the castle. Sweeping across the corridor as me and Sev tried to keep up. She didn't say anything along the way same as Madam Hooch until she was separated from us. Sev was mumbling about how he was going to make James regret it if he's getting in trouble and I have no problem helping him by that time.

After all, I do have plenty of inspiration from my time back in camp, especially from the Stoll Brothers. Personally, I would have gone for the itching-powder-in-their-underwear (nothing beats the classic), but the problem would be there's nowhere for me to buy that and unlike most dorms, they made ours with passwords.

Once we were in her office, Professor McGonagall sat on her office chair, crossed her fingers together, and stared at us with her deep intelligence gray eyes. Were she to have a blond hair instead of black, I would have surely mistaken her for being one of Athena's daughter.

"You may sit down."

We sat.

"Now, mind telling me what just happened in today's lesson?"

So we told her everything, about how I was there watching Sev's flying lesson, how his broom got hex by James and got him dragged to the forest. How knowing he was in trouble and I followed him without much thought before we ended up lost in it until Hagrid found us.

Off course we didn't say about the Hodags nor the unicorns, I don't think she'd even believe us if we told her.

During some part of the story, McGonagall made a sort of calculating look, as if reassessing my worth in her eyes and dare I say she looked impressed at times, but that might be just me.

"While I cannot say I approve your ludicrous method in solving things. I must say I can't really punish you for being there for your friend, but bear in mind that next time anything similar incident happens, I expect either of you to go get help from proper adults instead of trying to get yourself killed."

We nodded, and she then dismissed us with a wave of her hand, but before I could take a step outside the Professor stopped me, Saying she still has unfinished business with me. Sev and I made a short exchange before he reluctantly left.

I sat back down, but despite saying she still has unfinished business, she stayed quiet as she kept on writing on her parchment. The silence treatment was torture on my ADHD and was about to break the ice when the door to her office was opened, followed by Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, and a tall, gangly seventh year stepping inside.

"I brought him, Professor McGonagall," Madam Hooch said with contained excitement.

"Who?"

Professor McGonagall then stood between the guy in front of me and me, "Percy, this is Edward Tonks, Captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Edward this is Percy Jackson, and I believe to be your future chaser."

...

"You're joking!" Doc gaped from the news.

"You know my jokes aren't that horrible Doc. Off course I'm serious!"

"And you agreed to it, right?"

"...I said I'll think about it."

"WHAT?!"

"Percy are you nuts?!" Not the first time I've been called that, "You can be the youngest player ever chosen for around a century!"

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall reacted the same way." The thing is, while it might be fun playing wizard gamed and dealing with my ADHD. I still have to consider focusing on watching over Lily and James. I'm having a hard time as it is with all the lessons, I'm just thankful she was at least the same house as James, making it easier to watch over them. Lily somehow finds herself interacting with James a lot, mostly because on James tried his best to tease her, so I get a lot of report of his status in the form of rants.

Though this undercover bodyguard thing is really harder than it looks. I'm still trying to figure the kinks in everything and figure out how to handle Circe when the time comes. I know those two are connected with her plan, I just don't know how and until I do, I can't afford to get sidetracked.

"Percy, are you listening?"

"Huh, oh, sorry. Must have zoned out, what did you say?"

"I said once you're out there with the team, you'll surely wash your Washout reputation away."

"...Doc, that is a horrible pun you made. Go to your room and think about what you did."

"Forget about quidditch already, I'm more curious about how you survive the Forbidden Forest!" Gwen added her own opinion, ignoring the sulk look Doc gave me.

"Like I said, we got lucky and didn't get into trouble there. Nothing to actually pique your interest."

Gwen pursed her lips but dropped the subject in the end. It was nearing 9 o'clock, and the two of us along with the other Hufflepuffs had a DADA test to go to. Most of us groaned at the thought of the test, despite Professor Rose telling us it won't be part of the grade, the term 'test' never seem to put joy into anyone.

"Everyone present?" she asked us to everyone nodding in response, "Good, then I will instruct you how we'll do our test."

She went to her closet and from there pulled out something covered in sheets that were rattling beneath.

"You have only one job." she pulled away the sheets revealing a group of small creatures, about 6-8 inches tall, they were gray and had bright yellow eyes. With long pointed ears and quite what I imagined as what a classic wingless pixie would be like.

"Those are imps!" Doc whispered told me.

"I wonder what she's going to do about it?" I heard Gwen asked curiously.

"Your job is to put these imps back into the cage. You have one hour, good luck." Without letting a sound of protest came from us, she opened the cage and hell broke loose. Kids began scrutiny away from the mischievous little things, and they were crying in high pitch while trying to hide, which wasn't a good combination. Some tried to use their wand against them, but either they just tried to use them as a weapon stick or too panic to cast a proper spell.

Doc would have screamed along if I hadn't closed his mouth and pulled him down alongside Gwen. The safe comfort under the table was surprisingly comfy, and from the wicked grin of the imps, I say they're all having too much fun scaring the kids out to notice us.

"Wha...what are we gonna do?" Doc whimpered.

"Calm down, Doc, relax. First, what do we know about imps?"

I was half expecting Gwen would be the one to answer since she always kept popping us with quirky fun facts of the wizarding world. Instead, Doc answered me perfectly.

"The Imp is a magical creature found only in Britain and Ireland. The height of the Imp is considered comparable to that of the pixie, between six to eight inches, but that is where the physical similarities end. The Imp cannot fly like the Pixie, nor is it as brightly coloured."

"The Imp's diet consists mainly of insects. They also delight in pelting Wizard Crackers and other small projectiles at anybody that they wish to torment. Imp breeding habits are like the Pixie's, but their young hatch fully formed."

"While rather unthreatening, an Imp can nonetheless be dispatched rather easily by anyone, by throwing back Wizard Crackers that it throws, or using a Knockback Jinx to daze it, and then caging it, or throwing it into a Gnome hole," he answered a bit hastily but with what I know, a perfect encyclopedia worthy explanation that got my jaw dropped.

"Doc... how did you do that?"

"Can we answer that after we get rid of the imps?" he whimpered some more.

I looked back at the situation in class, some imps decided it was fun trying kids together. One chose to be chased around after stealing a poor kid's wand, I then found myself drawn back to Professor Rose, who was happily scribbling on her parchment. Occasionally whipping out crackers from letting the imps distracting her.

I draw myself back under the table, "Okay so we know they like throwing crackers…"

"Wizard Crackers."

"Whatever, and to get rid of them we needed a Knockback Jinx, right?"

"Yeah, but with this many imps. Even if you stunned one of them, the others would immediately attack you." Gwen observed from her spot. I sank that information down and groaned. Gosh, if only Annabeth were here, she would have come up with a perfect strategy by now. Sev would have known what spell for this kind of situation too.

"Any ideas?"

Their troubled face was all the answer I got, I then glanced back at the chaos and spotted one noticeable Ravenclaw who managed to stunned one of them before being bombarded by a few other imps. And somehow, the answer that dawned on me was a lot more straightforward.

"Doc, Gwen, you both know the Knockback Jinx right?"

They both looked taken aback by my sudden question but nodded nonetheless. I whipped out my wand, and the message was clear, "Percy! Didn't we say you'll only get overwhelmed? Look what happened to May!" We made to turn back once more and now the Ravenclaw Girl- May had her pigtails tied around her chair then turned back to my friends.

"Which is why you're going to watch my back, simple no?"

It was amusing seeing a contrast of reactions at that moment. Gwen didn't react much with only her eyes only widen, while Doc gawk and was looking horrified at my suggestion.

"M...me…? Us…? What if we messed up Percy? What if our spells don't work properly? What if we...Gwen, you're doing it?!" he almost cried when he looked beside to find Gwen, her wand ready, and was halfway standing along with Percy.

She shrugged, "Hey, it's not like we're going up against werewolves. So no harm in trying."

The two of us then looked down at Doc expectantly, and from the soft pleading gaze from us both, he relented and took a stand beside us. "Can I at least just put the stunned imps back to the cage?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded before stunned one imp. As on cue, three other imps took notice and began to charge at me, but Gwen managed to cover me nicely. Doc hastily picked up the imps and put them back in the cage, but that only seemed to warrant a bigger target to Doc than to us. So me and Gwen had to shield him from the other imps. I took notice one imps was still dragging a poor student wand, so I stunned it, grabbed the wand, then threw it to the grateful Ravenclaw who's been busy chasing it.

"Think you could give us a hand?"

He nodded and shifted to standing beside me before beginning to stunned more imps alongside me.

"By the way, the name's- _flipendo-_ Percy, what's yours?"

He stunned another imp before glancing sideways to me, "John Dawlish, I'd say nice to meet you. But I'd be lying right now." He dodged a book thrown toward him before lashing back with another jinx.

"Well, let me just say thanks for helping us out."

"No pro-Bloody hell,  _flipendo_ -No problem Percy, for a Washout you're pretty cool."

I groaned while trying to target this one tricky imp that's very light on his feet, "I see my reputation preceded me, I should really try practicing my Jinx on Peeves next time."

"Do it. No one likes him, and you would be doing a service to a lot of people, believe me."

After a while, Doc quickly made sure all the imps were back on the cage before they could get up, leaving four exhausted students, a room full of leftover chaos, and possibly traumatized kids.

Professor Rose slide her chair away and got up, her face stayed neutral, yet I caught the amused glint in her eyes. With a wave of her wand, the disorganized chairs and other stationery was placed back into place, as if the room wasn't ransacked by a couple of imps just a couple of seconds ago.

"Well, not bad for a first-year, I'd say. Even some seniors classes have difficulty in rounding up all their designate creatures." She informed the four of us, "Congratulation, five points for each of you. Now, I'll give all of you five minutes to gain your bearing before we talk about more about imps."

"Can't she have done that before she set them off to us?" I heard Doc grumbled irritatedly.

I pat him on the back, "You did fine Doc." I reassured him, "I have a few questions later, but right now, let's go back to our chair." Doc nodded silent, a frown still marred on his face.

"You mean how I could draw out a complete paragraph of the imp section of our book?"

I nodded. Doc tried to avoid it as we decided to take notes on our lesson but never truly letting go as we talked at every chance we had.

"I have a photographic memory okay," he admitted.

"Photographic memory?"

"Meaning I can remember everything I see and hear and never ever forget it, not even if I wanted to."

"So all you have to do is see and hear things once, and you remember it for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah. My brain is no different from a library. You could shelve all the things you don't need and read it word to word when you need it."

My eyes widen that I found someone else with the same genius skill as Ella. "That is...convenient, you would have no problem in school work and can do every spell you know."

Doc groaned, as if dreading this topic, "That's why it bugs me that I can't do spells well."

I narrowed my eyes at his admission, "You can't?"

"Well...actually I can but most of the time I can't. Whenever I'm pressured to do it and while someone is watching me. I get so nervous all I could let out is sparks. I'm pretty useless that way."

From his words, it became clear why Doc was so hesitant fighting off imps with the rest of us. He didn't know if he would fail and didn't want to do it in front of us that I can understand. I find it peculiar that he could know every spell in existence yet can't use it very well.

"Hey, don't be like that. All you have to do is get over your stage fright, and you'll be as powerful as Dumbledore."

It feels like telling him to be President of England (which is impossible since England doesn't have president) from how shocked of a look his face was making like he couldn't believe anyone would put him in the same platform as the most powerful wizard known to date. I think he would have burst out laughing if we weren't in class. But he took one look at how serious I was and somber.

"How...how could you say like that for sure?"

My mind began to remind me of Frank and at how unsure and shy he was at the beginning before becoming Praetor. How Grover who even I thought was weak now became one of the Cloven Elder and was one of the bravest Satyr I know. The childish, naive Tyson who became the general of the cyclops army after helping to defeat Typhon.

I gave Doc a knowing smile while patting his back, "You'll be surprised, Doc. Sometimes the greatest mind can come from the most unexpected person."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's not really the whole Marauder's prank. Think of this as the unofficial Marauder's prank started by those two Rascal. For those who think if the joke was a bit extreme. I'd like to remind you that they only hex the broom to be out of control and not send it to the Forbidden Forest. Besides, they were sure the Professor would quickly rescue them, and any serious injury are (usually) easily remedied with magic, and since they've never been to the forest, they don't know how seriously dangerous the creatures living there. Besides, who would imagine Sev and Percy would run for their lives from being chased by a herd of Hodags.
> 
> And in case some of you thinks Sev reaction was overacting or OOC. I made him react that way since he was seriously thinking he was close to dying because of a couple of gits and was then confronted an impossible scene of a guy taming a unicorn that's usually only partial with a woman's touch. So adrenaline and common sense betraying kind of makes him snap.
> 
> Also, I've become aware of some concern about how Percy will ever befriend with James. Now rest assured that I have a special plan for them. James is a great bloke, but right now I won't compromise his young character as a little shit. He has his moment, trust me but I don't want to sugarcoat his bullying behavior and that his action became an integral part of Severus's life. So for the earliest chapter, don't expect any bromance between them.
> 
> Don't forget to click that kudo and write a commnet ;)


End file.
